Centuries
by firebenderAnnabeth
Summary: When Queen Annabeth was taken from Sparta to become the Empress of Rome, she had grown resentment against the empire. Perseus had been recruited by the Roman Legion after a battle in Greece. Piper, Queen Annabeth's main handmaiden had spent eight years tying to figure out Annabeth. Jason, the Roman Legions pride and joy had become the main guard for the Emperor.
1. Chapter 1

**So here's my new story called Centuries. It takes place in Ancient times when the Roman Empire was coming into power. I'll try to make it as accurate as possible but with limited sources of knowledge it might be a tad difficult. I try not to make the characters too OOC so just tell me if they are too much and I'll try and fix it. I'll break this one up into different chapters. I have the first few already written out so I'll update maybe every other day for this? But when I have to actually write chapters that weren't already pre-written on my google docs it will take longer for updates. It won't be too bad of a wait though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus. **

Never in her life would the Queen of Sparta ever thought that she'd be captured by those nasty Romans. She was powerful, intelligent and extremely beautiful. Some even had the nerve to compare her to Helen of Troy; the former Queen of Sparta and the woman who launched a thousand ships. She wouldn't deny her beauty. The Queen was far from conceited but she wouldn't hide the truth.

Being a direct descendant of the gods helped too. Her mother, Athena gave her the fierce gray eyes that some Olympians possessed, but was Athena's main physical attribute. The Queen's blonde hair though was from her father. It was like golden waves that matched the golden laurel that she now had to wear for Rome.

Formerly married to the King of Sparta, she had great respect towards him and him to her. The Queen loved Sparta because women were treated more equally than in her home city-state of Athens. There they promoted democracy; but only to educated males. Women had no right in society and were treated with disrespect. Being married off to Sparta was the best thing to happen her.

She was a born warrior. She had the heart of a lioness and the fierceness of one too. The Queen was the best war strategist the King had ever met. It was what drew him in to her in the first place. Not only was the Queen beautiful, she was cunning and intelligent too. Which is why she wasn't killed by the Romans.

The damn Emperor fell in love with her. And he slaughtered and enslaved all of her people except her. She charmed and deceived her way out of death. Now she was in Rome as the Emperor's form of pleasure.

"My Empress, listen to me," the Emperor demanded.

The Queen blinked slowly before glaring back at him. Just because she was captured does not mean she will obey his every whim.

"I am not an empress. I am a Queen," she calmly said.

The scrawny blonde just rolled his blue eyes and waved his hand in a dismissive manner.

"What's the difference anyways?" he scoffed.

"The difference is, Empress means that I succumbed to being yours and Rome's. Queen means that I stay loyal to Sparta and Greece," The queen growled.

He shifted his golden laurel on his head and his gold and purple chiffon was still loose on his haggard body. He gripped the golden throne he sat upon and gave her a glare. It did not faze the Queen at all.

"Queen Annabeth of _Sparta_," he said her former home with venom. "The Wise Queen they called you. People from all over praised you for your wit and diverse cultural acceptance."

The Emperor pointed to the kohl that outlined her eyes with intricate designs. And the brown dyed skin from the Henna that people from Libya had brought her and taught her how to use properly.

"Obviously not Greek is it now?" he questioned.

Queen Annabeth kept her face indifferent but her eyes still fierce and cold.

"If they praise you to be Annabeth the Wise, why don't you seem to be living up to your glorious namesake?"

Maybe it's because you're a dumb, egotistical Emperor who doesn't know what's coming, Annabeth thought. She would never say something like that out loud to this guy though. She hated everything about him, but Annabeth knew she had to do her time. Annabeth was not called wise and cunning for no reason. She could play this guy like a lyre easily. He was easy to manipulate.

"It's because you are more clever than me your highness," The Queen said in mock respect.

She then proceeded to stand up and walk over to the throne. The Queen sat on his lap and rubbed her hands on his face and through his blonde hair. She proceeded to kiss him first on the neck and then on the lips repeatedly. The Emperor seemed to enjoy this sudden affection he was getting from his Empress. She rubbed her soft hands up and down his chest under his chiffon toga.

The Queen stood up and pulled the strap to her own white and gold chiffon dress down and it flowed to ground revealing her tan body in all it's glory. The Emperor looked at her with lust.

Manipulating him slowly, Annabeth thought.

* * *

><p>Did Perseus want to become a Legion soldier? No. No he didn't.<p>

Did he really have a choice? The answer to that question is no too. Perseus had never really been on the mainland of Greece for very often. He was usually traveling along the Mediterranean with his crew trading with the coast of Africa or the Canaan's over to the east. Percy knew of the Roman Empire. It was kind of hard to miss it. The empire itself was huge and slowly conquering more and more every year. It just so happened to be that he was traveling through Greece when they decided to ransack the Greek Empire and bring it to it's knees.

He just so happened to be able to lead some sort of militia to fight against the Romans. And it just so happened that he was fighting against one of the Praetors of Rome who happened to admire his skill at sword combat. The little town was far out numbered and the Romans instilled fear into the villagers. Their golden armor shone bright against the sun blinding all of them therefore leading them to their deaths.

The man Perseus was fighting had blonde hair that was cropped closely to his head. He found it weird considering most Greeks (like himself) just kept it long. His was in a little half ponytail. The man was also clean shaven, Perseus had a thin beard on his face.

They both fought for what seemed like hours before both men came to a stalemate. They were both tired and a little dehydrated from the vigorous fighting. Both men were panting heavily and they stared at each other not saying a word.

The blonde Roman stood up straight and walked straight up to him. His blue eyes seemed to hold a look of grudging respect to him.

"You fight well for a Greek," he said in a clipped tone.

Perseus's green eyes just narrowed at the man that stood before him. He put his sword back in the scabbard that was next to his leg and crossed his arms.

"Is that supposed to mean something?" Perseus asked.

"We could use a soldier like you in our legion," The blonde said.

A black eyebrow raised and Perseus looked at him like he was the craziest person he'd ever met.

"Why in Zeus' name would I do that? My loyalties lie with Greece and they always will," Perseus retorted.

"Well, I'm not really giving you a choice here. It's either that or become enslaved for Rome. Your choice."

"Who exactly are you?" Perseus demanded.

"Jason, Praetor of the First Legion and General under Emperor Romulus Octavian ," he introduced.

Perseus didn't look too impressed.

"Interesting. You know Jason is a Greek name right?" Perseus teased with a smirk on his face.

Immediately there was a golden sword pointed across his neck and Jason giving him a wolf glare.

"Do not ever mention that ever again you graceus scum. Now make your choice before I do it for you."

Perseus gently removed the sword from his neck.

"Okay. I guess I'd rather fight for you than be enslaved by you bastards."

Both men just stared at each other without saying a word.

"Wise choice. Now would you like to tell me your name stranger?" Jason asked.

"Perseus, son of Poseidon."

"Wise choice you made Son of Poseidon. Follow me back to Rome."

* * *

><p>With that, Jason turned on his heel and retreated back to his camp. Percy didn't really have a choice in what manner his fate with Jason and the Romans were. So he followed him back to Rome.<p>

Piper never wanted to like the Empress. In fact, she had hoped that she would loathe her so she could poison the Empress' drink. But instead, she had become friends with her master. Piper was Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden.

The Empress was tricky and clever Piper had figured out early on. Those gray eyes that she had could paralyze you with fear if she looked at you a certain way. Her curly blonde hair was always hung loose around her shoulders and held together by a cloth headband. Empress Annabeth just had this certain way of holding herself that seemed to ooze confidence and grace. She was after all, formally the Queen of Sparta.

Piper was a natural beauty. Her mother was the Greek goddess Aphrodite, but she was a Roman born and raised citizen. Her father was a patrician of Rome and held quite a social status. Her loyalties were with Rome through thick and thin; even if she loathed the ruler of Rome. And that's why even though she liked Empress Annabeth, she felt unnerved whenever she was around her. There was just something about her that made Piper nervous.

Piper walked down to the Palace Bathhouse to start drawing the hot water and oils for Empress Annabeth's final bath for the night before she headed off to dinner with the Emperor and all of his lackeys.

As the water from the local aqueducts filled the brass tub the steam seemed to coil around the room and her making it slightly hard for Piper to breathe. Piper got up and opened up some of the vents to get rid of the excess steam that was radiating off the hot water. She then set to work on making sure all the oils were ready for the Empress when she arrived. Empress Annabeth was always very punctual and never late to anything.

If on cue, the secret side door opened up revealing Empress Annabeth in her golden and white chiffon toga. Her hair seemed a little disorderly signalling that she had just been with the Emperor. She walked over to Piper with grace and gave her a small nod and smile.

"Piper, is everything ready?" she asked calmly.

Once again just being in the presence of the Empress made Piper nervous and she's been tending her for almost eight years now. Piper just bowed her head at Empress Annabeth.

"Yes Empress, everything is ready for you," Piper responded.

When she looked up Empress had a scowl written on her face. Piper immediately started to get nervous.

"Please," she said, "Do not call me empress. I am a Queen and nothing else."

"Yes Queen," Piper said wanting to please her.

Queen Annabeth just gave her a nod. She then proceeded to slip off her chiffon revealing her naked body before she emerged herself into the hot water. When she got in, Queen Annabeth sighed in relief and had a small, relaxed smile on her lips. She then dunked her head underwater and smoothed her wet hair back.

After she went over to the edge of the brass bath where Piper was sitting and Queen Annabeth rested her head on the edge. Her eyes were closed.

"If there's one good thing about you Romans, it's that you have great baths," she said.

Piper gave Queen Annabeth a small smile before grabbing a vase filled with rose smelling oil and rubbing it in her hands before going to her scalp. Piper massaged Queen Annabeth's hair with the oil making sure to get it deep within so it would give a good clean. Piper heard a small groan of pleasure from the feeling.

"And you Piper, know how to make a woman feel good," Queen Annabeth complimented.

Piper's face felt hot at the compliment but she smiled back at the Queen.

"It is only my duty to serve you my Queen, and I am glad I am doing it well."

A gray eye opened up with a smirk on the Queen's face.

"That's why you're my favorite Piper."

Piper kept rubbing the oil in the blonde hair and after a few minutes instructed Queen Annabeth to wash it all out. When she was done Piper grabbed another vase filled with oil and poured it all over the Queen. The Queen was more than willing to scrape all the gunk off of her own body saying she didn't need Piper to do the dirty work for her. After that statement she winked at Piper with a smirk.

When Queen Annabeth was done drying off, she put on her chiffon toga once again and tied the black cloth headband around her head to keep her curls in place. She bowed her head slightly towards Piper.

"Thank you again Piper for your assistance," and with that she gracefully walked out of the bath house.

* * *

><p>Jason couldn't wait until the Emperor and Empress retired for the night. Usually, they would go to these extravagant parties that the Emperor would run and they'd all just drink until they all passed out from the alcohol. Tonight was not one of those nights.<p>

He thanked all the gods that he would be able to retire to bed and be with his lover, Piper at a normal time. Being one of the two head guards for the Emperor and Empress he almost never had some normal alone time with Piper. She was Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden too, therefore he was able to at least see her during the day. But that was only when he passed Empress Annabeth through the many corridors or walking through the marvelous gardens the palace had to offer.

The other head guard, Perseus looked just as weary as Jason felt. Still remaining stiff and straight, but his green eyes held a whole different feeling to them. Over the years, Jason had become friends with his once captive from Greece. Perseus was a free spirit, there was no doubt about it. But he was extremely loyal to those he loved. And Perseus grew to love Rome just as much as he once loved Greece. It didn't take long to make him understand and like the Roman Empire. He was very open to new things.

The two men had their differences but they still managed to get along with each other. Perseus refused to let the Romans cut his nice hair all off and he still had that thin black beard that he first seen when Jason encountered the fierce Greek. He still fought like a Greek too, which actually helps in a weird way.

And it was obvious that Perseus had the hots for the Empress. Every time he'd encounter her, Perseus would try to act cool and collected; but he would end up looking at her with misty eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by the Empress either. She'd just smirk at him and gently touch his face before going where ever she was needed. Then Jason would make fun of him, and Perseus would retaliate with something about Piper.

Jason and Piper shared similar thoughts when it came to Empress Annabeth. She had been taken from Greece too and did not accommodate as well as her Greek comrades. The former Queen of Sparta had put up a nasty fight before becoming the Empress. She was sly and made some Roman officials wary of her. Jason trusted her a little, but still kept a close eye on her. Something about Empress Annabeth made Jason feel uneasy.

Jason and Perseus were guarding the doors to the banquet hall waiting for everyone to file out and go back to their respective homes. From the inside Jason could hear the chatting and laughing between all the men from Upper Rome. They were probably on their ways to being drunk out of their minds.

When the banquet had ended, the golden doors opened up and all the drunk senators and patricians let themselves out. Jason and Perseus gave some simple directions to the ones too drunk to remember how to get out of the palace. After all the men filed out they waited for the final two guests of the night to head out too.

After a few minutes soft footsteps could be heard coming towards the men. Jason turned to see that only Empress Annabeth had come out.

"Evening Jason," she greeted with a tight smile.

Her golden hair was held together by her classic black cloth and she had her tan hands resting lazily in front of her. The gray eyes looked tired from the long day but she still had that air of confidence around her. Jason bowed his head.

"Evening my Empress," Jason said out of respect.

Empress Annabeth gave no further word after that to Jason and just nodded stiffly at him before turning around to Perseus.

"Perseus," she said with slight amusement.

Although Jason couldn't see her face, he was willing to bet that she was giving him a small smirk. Perseus's cheeks started to redden a little and he bowed hastily.

"Empress Annabeth," he quickly said.

She turned straight forward so she could see both of the men in her peripheral vision. She raised her chin up in a prideful way and her hands were still down in front of her.

"You are relieved of your duties tonight gentlemen," she ordered.

And with that she turned right and winked at Perseus before disappearing down the dim hallways of the palace. As soon as she was out of earshot, Jason turned to Perseus with a smirk on his face. Jason just shook his head at his friend.

"The one woman you fell for, it just had to be the Empress?" Jason asked.

Perseus glared at Jason but it wasn't full hearted. Perseus just huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Whatever," Perseus mumbled.

After that they stood in silence for a few moments.

"Does Empress Annabeth unease you?" Jason asked.

Perseus tilted his head to the side a little and his black eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"I mean sometimes maybe. Why do you ask Jason?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Just something about her makes me wary of her just a bit. I can see the bitter resentment written all over her face. She still hates Rome even after all these years."

Perseus stepped closer and his green eyes narrowed.

"Do you think she's planning something?" Perseus asked in a low tone.

Jason looked down at the marble ground before looking back to Perseus.

"That's the thing. Her reputation back in Greece was that she was cunning and intelligent. She could bring down her enemies from the inside. What happens if she tries that on Rome?"

Perseus just shook his head. "She may be the cunning Queen of Sparta, but even she wouldn't do something as stupid as that."

Jason took a deep breath. "Let's hope not. But we should just keep an eye out," Jason warned.

Perseus just nodded in agreement. "Yes, that sounds like a plan."

Jason smiled and held Perseus's shoulder. "Don't let that love and lust cloud your judgement brother."

Perseus just smiled and rolled his eyes while taking Jason's hand off his shoulder. "Do not doubt me."

"Don't give me a reason to. Goodnight Perseus," Jason said in farewell.

With that the two guards split and went down the opposite ways of the palace to their respective rooms in the palace. And Jason would finally be able to get some alone time with Piper for once. That thought made Jason smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 for you! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus **

* * *

><p>When Annabeth wakes up she always feels the same. The resentment of waking up in a bed in Rome instead of Sparta was there every morning and never left. She felt that red hot anger in her core and it was never able to go away. Not that she wanted it to. That anger is what kept Annabeth going for the past eight years.<p>

Sparta was ransacked when Annabeth was eighteen years old. She was married off to the King at fifteen and stayed a ruler there until then. The King wasn't much older than her, when they were married, he was twenty. It could've been a lot worse.

But they did bear a child together. She was born when Annabeth was just around the age of seventeen. The child had beauty worthy of Aphrodite in Annabeth's opinion. A few weeks after birth, their daughter had shown that she would have beautiful light brown eyes and the blonde hair that Annabeth possessed. They had decided to name her Cyrene. The King had hoped that she would be as strong as his wife was.

Annabeth loved Cyrene more than anything in the world. She would always be with her and never made her servants look after her. Annabeth strongly believed that it was her duty as the mother to take care of her, not anyone else. She also didn't want to dare follow in the footsteps of her father. That was one of her biggest fears.

The day the Roman's attacked Sparta, Annabeth was so very tempted to go out and fight alongside her fellow Spartans. But Cyrene was just about to hit her second year of life. Annabeth still had an obligation to take care of her daughter. As the Roman's started to overcome the city-state and make their way to the palace, Annabeth made the most logical decision she could think of at that moment. Holding her precious daughter in her arms, Cyrene looked up at Annabeth with those gorgeous amber eyes. They were still so bright and innocent. She gave a small smile to her daughter. Cyrene threw her little arms up and started to giggle.

"Mama!" she giggled.

Cyrene didn't know many words, but Annabeth had been teaching what she knew to her daughter. And Cyrene seemed to pick up that she was her mother. Seeing her daughter so innocent almost made Annabeth second guess her plan. And she never did that. After a moment of hesitation though Annabeth steeled her nerves and continued with her original plan.

She walked out of the main throne room and opened up a secret passageway that went under the palace and to the other side. Since she was holding Cyrene, she couldn't grab a torch to light the way through the dark and damp stone walls. Annabeth was relying solely on instinct.

Her husband was out fighting with the rest of the Spartans, but she could see the way the Roman's were quickly closing in. She had a strong gut feeling that he was dead and lying in a pool of his and others blood in the streets of Sparta. Annabeth closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath trying to calm herself down. Cyrene seemed to feel her panic and distress and started to squirm in her arms a little.

"Shh my little Cyrene," Annabeth softly said trying to make her daughter feel less anxious.

Her soothing voice seemed to do the trick with Cyrene. Annabeth looked to the stone walls trying to find any indication on where she was in the tunnels. She was able to spot the masonry differences signalling she was close to the end of the tunnel. Annabeth started to pick up the pace and tried not to trip over her white toga she was wearing. The occasional drips of water echoed through the cave making it seem darker. Shadows seemed to be creeping in on every side and Annabeth took that as an ominous omen coming her way.

After she finally reached the end, she burst open the door with her foot and ran up to the circle of handmaidens that seemed to be ignorant of what was happening outside the palace doors. They seemed startled and screamed as Annabeth rushed towards them in a scared frenzy.

"My Queen what is the matter?" Silena, her main handmaiden asked.

Annabeth was trying to catch her breath and handed Cyrene over to her without answering the question.

"Silena, I need you to take Cyrene away from Sparta now," Annabeth ordered.

"But why my Queen?"

Annabeth locked eyes with Silena's blue and they didn't say anything. Annabeth was sure Silena could see the fear written all over her face because Silena's showed worry.

"The Roman's have finally descended upon us and are closing in rapidly. If you do not leave now they will slaughter every one of you without mercy. I need you to take my daughter away from here now as it's her best chance of survival," Annabeth informed.

All the handmaidens were shocked and had their mouths open. She looked at every single one of them dead in the eye. "Please," she begged, "go now before it's too late."

Just as Annabeth said that the door to the room was busted down and Roman soldiers flooded the room with their golden and purple armor. Annabeth instinctively stood in front of Silena holding her daughter.

They were taking in the scene before them before the general turned and ordered them to kill everyone except for Annabeth. Quicker than she could even think blood was splattered all over the white floors and walls and there lied eight dead handmaidens along with Annabeth's pride and joy. When she turned around and saw her daughter's amber eyes void of emotion with her blood and internal organs coming out she just dropped to the floor and held her precious little girl.

She didn't say anything for a moment. She was in shock and couldn't seem to function fully with the gruesome sight before her. When the shock wore away Annabeth let out the most gut wrenching sob and buried her face next to her daughter's apologizing for not saving her on time. Cyrene's blood was all over her white toga and her face and hair but Annabeth just didn't care at this moment. Her whole family was dead. All because of the Romans.

That was when all the anger had started building up inside of Annabeth.

When Annabeth had been brought to Rome, she made sure that she made it as difficult as possible for the Romans. She tried to starve herself on the long journey across the Mare Nostrum. Refused to show up to meals in spite. Annabeth ignored whenever the Roman soldiers tried to talk to her. Those scum killed her family and her people, they didn't deserve to have a conversation with her. They didn't dare to touch or harm her though, no matter how tempted they were to hit her from her disobedience and spiteful attitude. The only reason they even kept her alive was because the Emperor wanted her as his prize, or a spoil of war.

And that is exactly when Annabeth realized she could play this Emperor and have him as her puppet.

As Annabeth went to get up out of the bed, she felt an arm wrap around her keeping her where she was. She rolled her eyes and gave a quiet sigh.

"Where are you off to so early my dear?" Octavian asked in a sleepy voice.

Annabeth shifted her body so that she was facing the scrawny blonde. She really saw him as a lesser being if she was being honest with herself. He was just a time bomb waiting to explode, and she was going to be the one to trigger it. He was two years younger than she was, therefore making him twenty four years of age. But he still had that boyish look to him, as if he was never able to get past that part in his life. And to the most part, it was true. Octavian didn't know how to properly run an empire. He threw childish tantrums and was quick to insult. Annabeth learned to deal with his childish actions. She was the one running the show, except she made it seem like it was really Octavian. Annabeth stayed behind the curtain and whispered in Octavian's ear.

"I must get ready for today's festivities and take care of your son," Annabeth replied.

Octavian seemed to grunt in response before turning his bare back on her and falling asleep once again. Annabeth rolled her eyes at him and left the bedroom.

Before she went to meet up with Piper in the bathhouse, she went down the hall to a nursery where the Emperor's son resided. It was not Annabeth's, it was a bastard son of one of Octavian's many mistresses. Annabeth didn't care who he slept around with, she wasn't faithful to the Emperor. But she decided to take in his son and treat it like it was her own. Annabeth wasn't all that fond of him; he would never have the same love from Annabeth as she had for Cyrene. But she tolerated the toddler. Every morning she made sure that the toddler was okay and not killed by an impromptu rebellion that someone might've stirred overnight.

When she opened up the door, she saw the blonde haired toddler still sleeping in his wooden crib. One thing Annabeth liked is she was able to name the toddler. She named him Helladius just to spite the Romans and their Emperor. Octavian was not pleased when he heard the name but he had no choice but to just accept it for the time being.

"Well, at least you're still alive," she murmured.

Then she left the nursery and made her way into the bathhouse. Piper was already there and had the water ready to go for Annabeth. She gave a smile and a nod to Piper which she returned.

"Good morning Piper," Annabeth greeted.

"Morning my Queen," she responded.

Annabeth really liked Piper. She had been her main handmaiden since she first arrived in Rome eight years ago. Piper knew how to treat her with the right amount of respect and friendship teasing. She seemed to know Annabeth better than she knew herself. Annabeth quickly undressed and made her way into the hot tub of water.

The water made her muscles relax and she felt calm just being emerged in it. Piper proceeded to scrub her hair with the oils provided.

"What toga must I get you today my Queen?" Piper asked.

Annabeth had her eyes closed and was enjoying Piper's massage on her scalp. After a few seconds she replied.

"My red and gold one please. It's gladiator games today after all."

Gladiator games were Annabeth's favorite form of entertainment here in Rome. Nothing pleased and entertained her more than watching fellow Roman's slaughter each other to death in an arena filled with their fellow citizens cheering them on. It was the most barbaric thing Annabeth had ever seen, but she loved watching Romans die on Roman soil. She always wore red color robes on these days instead of the traditional purple ones. The red reminded her of the blood spilled therefore she would only wear red.

While Annabeth was scraping the oil away from her body in the bath, Piper had run and fetched her robes. She finished before Piper came back so she stepped out of the bath waiting for the return of her main handmaiden. When she did return, they carefully placed the toga on the right way. This specific robe only covered her left breast, so Annabeth was required to wear a golden piece of cloth over her breasts so her right one was golden while the other was covered in the red toga. The hennas on Annabeth's arms and neck were fading just a tad. Piper grabbed the piece of lead sulfide and started to do Annabeth's eye makeup the way she did it everyday. Golden jewelry covered her neck and armbands wrapped tightly around her biceps. She even got her gladiator sandals on. Piper was able to pin up some of her curly hair so it was half up and down.

After she was done getting ready, Piper bowed her head to Annabeth.

"You're ready to go my Queen," she said.

Annabeth put two fingers under Piper's chin and raised it she was looking Annabeth in the eyes. She gave Piper a small smile.

"Thank you Piper. I hope to see you at the Coliseum. I heard Jason might be fighting today. I know how much you will find that attractive; seeing him shirtless and sweaty," Annabeth teased.

Piper seemed to blush red at her comment. Annabeth could tell she was rendered speechless.

"See you soon Piper," Annabeth said in farewell.

"Yes. See you soon my Queen," Piper responded still shocked at Annabeth's response.

She gave a small chuckle to herself while walking away.

* * *

><p>Today was Perseus' least favorite day. Days when it was gladiator fights, he dreaded the most. It reminded him that he was in fact in Rome and will probably be there for the rest of his natural life. It was days like these ones where he wished more than anything that he could be out on the open seas sailing with his ships again. The sea was where he truly belonged. Perseus did not belong here in Rome being one of the main guards for the Emperor and Empress.<p>

Empress Annabeth is one good thing about staying in Rome though. Perseus had fell in love with her the moment his eyes saw her walking gracefully unto the golden throne in the palace all those years ago.

She was only eighteen then, still a young child at that point. Perseus was a year older than her. He had heard of her briefly through his travels. Perseus knew of the wise Queen of Sparta and how she knew how to make flawless battle plans for her armies. She was even rumored to be the daughter of Pallas Athena, which Perseus thought was weird at first. He had always thought Athena was a maiden goddess, but he really didn't want to find out the hard way.

Now eight years later, he had fallen even more in love with the Empress. She had matured both mentally and physically. Empress Annabeth filled out in ways that made Perseus's head spin. He always stumbled on his words whenever she was near him and she would pick up on it and tease him. Perseus didn't know if he should just die from embarrassment.

He and Jason were both outside the main chamber doors waiting for the Emperor and Empress to leave for the Colosseum. They would be escorting them both through the streets of Rome to the festivities planned today. The golden doors opened up and the Empress walked out first with her head held high and a blank face set.

She was wearing a blood red toga with a gold piece of cloth underneath covering her breasts. The golden laurel was crowned on top of her curly blonde hair and she had her kohl makeup and henna tattoos reapplied and darkened on her tan skin. Perseus thought she looked flawless as usual.

"Good afternoon my guards," she greeted bluntly. There was no emotion in her voice when she said it.

Both Perseus and Jason bowed their heads in respect. "My Empress," they both said.

Empress Annabeth just curtly nodded her head and looked straight forward with her hands set in front of her body together. A few moments after, Emperor Octavian stepped out and nodded his head to both guards.

"We shall be on our way guards," he commanded.

Empress Annabeth just rolled her gray eyes at the Emperor and the proceeded to walk out of the palace. Perseus had taken guard for the front while Jason protected them from the back. The Roman people stopped what they were doing when they walked by and kneeled to the ground bowing their heads in respect. The Emperor and Empress didn't even acknowledge them and kept walking down the stone streets. Perseus always wondered how the Empress was able to cope with being married to the Emperor scum. It was quite obvious she hated him and everything about the Roman Empire. Not that he could really blame her, they pretty much killed her entire family and people before kidnapping and whisking her away to Rome. If that happened to him, he'd be pretty pissed off too.

Soon enough the Colosseum was looming in front of Perseus and he couldn't help but be amazed at this structure. It was massive and could hold great amounts of people to entertain. He had never seen anything quite like it. Other Roman citizens were filing in through the many entranceways trying to get a good seat to see all the bloodshed that was going to occur. Jason had joined Perseus and led the way through the many openings and floor levels to get to the Emperor box. Once there, Perseus opened up the purple curtain showing the two golden and purple chairs that were waiting for the Emperor and Empress to sit on. Both of them walked through without a glance towards the guards and sat down together in silence. Emperor Octavian had put his hand on Empress Annabeth's thigh and squeezed it. She seemed to jump a little, give a sigh before forcing a small smile on her face towards the Emperor. He seemed to be too dumb to realize that she loathed him with every fiber in her being. His eyes were clouded with lust therefore messing with his judgement. Empress Annabeth leaned in to whisper something in the Emperor's ear. When she leaned back into her seat, he seemed a little dazed and she had a smirk written on her face. She turned back to look at Perseus with those intense gray eyes. The black around them didn't help him feel any less intimidated by her stare. They seemed to be analyzing every aspect about him, physically and emotionally. Finally, she gave him a smirk and winked at him before turning around to face the arena once again.

Perseus's eyes widened in shock. What did that even mean? He looked over to Jason who was trying to hide his laughter while shaking his head. Perseus just glared at him making the blonde silently laugh even more.

Horns suddenly blew and echoed throughout the whole arena signalling that the games were about to begin. The announcer was about to introduce the Emperor and Empress.

"Welcome Emperor Romulus Octavian!" With that the scrawny, blonde Emperor stood up from his seat and waved to the crowd of Romans before sitting down.

"And his wife Empress Magnusa Annabeth!" When she stood up her red robes flowed beneath her and she stood stiff as a board. Empress Annabeth wasn't nearly as friendly with the crowd, but still got a roar of approval. After she sat down, the first two gladiators came out in their full glory waiting to fight to the death.

Right before the actual fighting started, Perseus felt the curtain opening and he tensed up with his hand on his sword ready to attack. When he turned around, it was only Empress Annabeth's main handmaiden Piper. Perseus let out a sigh of relief. He just gave her a friendly smile which she returned before going to Empress Annabeth's side. She turned her head to face Piper and put a comforting hand on her tan shoulder making Piper visibly relax. Piper bent down and offered the Emperor and Empress some wine. Emperor Octavian greedily accepted while Empress Annabeth politely declined. She leaned forward and rested her elbows on her thighs watching the fighting with fascination. The Empress seemed to love this bloodshed that happened every two weeks here at the arena. Perseus personally found it revolting and barbaric, and he would've though she too. But then he realized that she was the Queen of Sparta; the city-state she ruled over was about bloodshed and war. Of course this stuff didn't bother her at all and no wonder she enjoyed watching these Roman's tear each other apart.

She would occasionally whisper things into the Emperor's ear making him either blush red or make him smile at her like she was the best thing to ever happen to him. Perseus almost pitied the poor man. He didn't know who she really was. Well, neither did Perseus but at least he could see that she hated him and Rome. He wasn't completely blind and oblivious like he was.

After hours of watching people slaughter each other in the summer heat, it was time to file out and get ready for the dinner at the palace. When the Emperor and Empress stepped out from the Emperor box, they waited for everyone to leave so they could be guarded. This time Jason took the front while Perseus took the rear. Empress Annabeth decided she didn't want to stand next to her husband but behind him so she could be next to Perseus.

When she turned to him, she gave Perseus a smile. They never really formally talked too often, only maybe a select few times.

"Hello Perseus," she greeted. Annabeth gave a slight look over to him before turning straight forward. They were a little behind Jason and the other members of their entourage. Perseus felt himself getting anxious in her presence. He didn't want to say the wrong things to her by accident.

"Empress," he greeted back.

She gave him a smile that showed off her teeth.

"I've been watching you for a while now Perseus," she bluntly said.

That made Perseus feel even more nervous. That could mean anything and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what it really meant.

"Is that so Empress Annabeth?" he asked.

"Yes. I've always found you physically attractive and I picked up you feel the same way about me. Is that correct?" Her tone of voice was always so formal and clipped.

Perseus was a little afraid to admit the truth to her. "You are indeed correct."

Empress Annabeth's facial features showed mischief. She stood closer to Perseus and ran a hand through his long hair which made him want to groan in pleasure; and she seemed to pick up on that right away and smirked at him.

She leaned in next to his ear. "Meet me in the chamber next to the gardens tonight two hours after dinner is done."

Her hot breath next to him made Perseus shiver and he thought he was getting electrocuted by one of Zeus's lightning bolts.

"Of course Empress Annabeth," he replied.

"See you then Perseus." With that she walked back up to the Emperor like nothing was going to happen between them tonight. Empress Annabeth was a master at hiding and deceiving Perseus picked up.

* * *

><p>Piper had caught the secret conversation between the Queen and Perseus. It wasn't uncommon that people went behind each others backs and had affairs with other men or women that they found attractive. She'd personally never done it, but Piper would not blame the Queen on going behind the Emperor's back. She could see that the Queen really hated Emperor Octavian and has been waiting to get a break from him for a while. The Emperor probably won't even care that much, she was just a spoil of war to him anyway. There was no true love between the two of them. You didn't have to be Venus to know that.<p>

If Queen Annabeth was going to be fooling around with Perseus tonight, that meant Piper could go see Jason in private and do their own thing alone. The two guards shared a room so it was not very often when they can kiss in privacy. Tonight will be one of those nights though which made Piper smile.

Being a daughter of Aphrodite, Venus, whatever made Piper good with relationships and yes, even sexual things too. She knew how to make Jason surrender under her and the exact turn on's he wants.

As they kept walking down the cobblestone streets of Rome back down to the Palace she kept looking over at the Queen who seemed to be acting as if she hadn't just had that conversation with Perseus. She was running her hands through the Emperor's blonde hair and giving flirtatious smiles and winks every few minutes to him. Piper realized that the Queen could use and manipulate men as easily as Venus and her daughters. That was part of what made Piper feel uneasy around the Queen all the time; but she also held a sense of respect towards the woman. She was able to hold herself up with no problems in the world and was fiercely prideful of her titles and accomplishments as a woman. Because she was an educated woman, many men, especially in the Senate felt threatened by her. Women are not supposed to be educated and powerful and intelligent. They were supposed to be inferior to men, only be held to household jobs and giving birth to children. And yet, here was Queen Annabeth of Sparta, the Empress of the Roman Empire who defied all of those standards and made her own in spite of the gender differences. It's been a surprise that no one has tried killing the Queen yet and trying to take down the threat that was her. She'd been here for eight years now and there's been no attempts of her going away and being killed by men of Rome. Piper had a feeling the Queen would be damned to the Underworld before she would let herself be killed by a Roman man. If the Queen was going to die, she would make sure it would be in an honorable way.

Piper was shaken out of her thoughts by a tapping on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Queen Annabeth looking at her with those intense gray eyes. It was a miracle she didn't shrivel away in fear from looking at them.

"Piper, were you doing some deep thinking?" She asked with a soft amused tone.

She felt her face flush red with heat and tried her best to hide it from the Queen. But the Queen just gave a smile to her.

"Do not be embarrassed Piper. I do it all the time. I was just wondering, no worries," she reassured.

Piper gave a smile back and relaxed instantly. For once, she didn't feel uneasy and anxious while in the Queen's presence. She felt comfortable like she was a friend of Piper's and not someone who can have her killed with one command. Then Piper though, well she kept me around for eight years so I think I'm safe with her. The Queen's soft hand was resting gently on her shoulder.

"You will be accompanying me for dinner tonight Piper. Do not worry, you will not be just standing next to me all night attending to my every whim. You will sit down next to me and dine with me tonight," Queen Annabeth said.

It wasn't often when she was told to accompany her to dinner and eat along side with the Queen. She's only done it a select few times in the eight years she's been the main handmaiden. There was never really any special moment for her accompany her, it's just usually when the Queen decides she want's Piper's full company with her. It's totally random, but Piper enjoys when she is asked. So she nodded her head in confirmation.

Since Apollo was already taking the sun away and letting Diana rule the night sky soon, Piper didn't have time to get Queen Annabeth to the bathhouse and get washed off. They were whisked right into the main dining hall where long tables were set up with white tablecloths and plates and silverware were shining under the candle lights. Many Senators were filing in and taking seats at the long benches while Piper followed the Emperor and Queen to the top table in the back of the dining hall. It was elevated and you could see every table from above from the main table. Servants and slaves were running around catering to the Senator's needs and one ran up to move the chair back for the Emperor and Queen to sit in. Queen Annabeth gently thanked the slave for it and scooched back to the table with her posture straight as ever. She looked up at Piper and nodded towards the empty chair next to hers. Piper shook her head a little before sitting down next to Queen Annabeth.

"Piper, do not be afraid to sit down next to me. I will not harm you in any way," she said to Piper.

"Sorry, it's hard doing things out of the ordinary and out of the comfort zone," Piper replied.

She turned her head to face Piper. The golden curls made her face seem brighter and more like a goddess. She gave a smile to Piper.

"Piper, I know exactly what that feels like. And it's not a pleasant feeling, but do not ever hesitate around me. You may be my handmaiden, but you are my friend too. There are no formalities needed when we are together. It's okay to just call me Annabeth."

Piper felt like she had been electrocuted by Jupiter and then trampled by a steed of horses ten times over. Never in her eight years with working with the Queen has she ever expressed any great feelings of friendship. She must've been really obtuse, or the Queen was really good at masking her emotions. It was probably the latter.

When the message finally got through Piper's thick head all she could do was blink and nod.

"Um...okay, uh...Annabeth?" she said very hesitantly.

She just nodded her head in encouragement. "It'll be a work in progress. But don't worry, you'll come around if you do it often enough."

Annabeth then turned to her husband. "Start the dinner now," she ordered.

The Emperor just nodded and stood up making everyone in the dining hall silent and giving him their undivided attention.

"Let the dinner commence!" He declared.

Almost immediately, servants and slaves bustled out of the kitchen and were handing out delicious foods from all kinds of places. It was one good thing about a vast empire, the goods you got from the different parts made it a diverse and interesting eating experience. Food was piling on the plates of Piper and it all looked so good she didn't know which to start eating first. Wine filled chalice that she was given to go with the food. She politely thanked the servants who just gave a silent nod before going off to another table to do the same thing.

Annabeth was eating like a real Queen, carefully using the knife and fork to put the food into her mouth with grace. She never really looked at her plate though. She was always observing all the men before her eating and pigging around like the swine they were. She didn't seem to be very amused with the scene before her, and a dark blonde eyebrow was always raised up in a way that made her seem like she was slightly disgusted by the way the guests in her palace acted in her presence.

When she was done, Annabeth gently wiped at her mouth and put the utensils on her plate.

"How are you enjoying your meal Piper?" she asked without actually looking at Piper.

"Very delicious my Emp-" she was cut off with Annabeth looking at her with eyebrows raised.

"Uh..Annabeth," Piper amended.

After that Annabeth seemed to ignore Piper's slip up. "Well I'm glad to hear that Piper, because you will be joining me every night for dinner."

Piper's first thought was, what is up with her? She's never acted this nice before, what gives? But she pushed those thoughts aside and smiled towards her.

"That's a very generous offer, and thank you."

"It's my pleasure Piper."

After many different men from all ages walked up to the main table to talk to Annabeth and Emperor Octavian. They would try to be friends and joke around with the two of them. The Emperor seemed to love the attention from the people while Annabeth just sat quietly smiling that fake smile when she needed to. And Piper observed that for an hour at least. Once dessert was brought out and eaten by everyone, the Emperor had dismissed everyone for the night.

"You may leave now," Annabeth started, "Enjoy your night with Jason and don't get too frisky."

That woman knew exactly how to tease and make Piper's face turn red and heated. But she smiled anyway at Annabeth.

"Thank you Annabeth," she said for the first time without hesitation.

As she walked away, Piper turned around to see Annabeth giving her a full smile. Piper walked out of the main dining hall and saw Perseus and Jason standing guard. She walked over to Jason and brushed her hand against his cheek making him grow pink.

"See you later sweetheart," Piper said with a smirk.

As she walked down to her chambers she could hear Jason coughing and clearing his throat while Perseus was laughing at Jason's expense.

* * *

><p>Jason woke up to Perseus trying to sneak back into their room after his little affair with the Empress. Jason had a rocking night with Piper also which is why he was so wiped out after going at it for a good few hours. Piper really knew how to make Jason weak at his knees and beg for mercy. He might've been a general of the Legion Army, a top-notch guard for the Emperor but that woman could lead him and make him do anything.<p>

Jason groaned as he heard Perseus trying to sneak past him. Then he heard Perseus shush him and walked in the dark towards the bunk Jason was formally sleeping in.

"Damnit Jason, keep quiet," Perseus whispered harshly.

This led another groan to escape from Jason's sore mouth. "What time is it at this ungodly hour anyway? How long were you at it with her?"

He could almost imagine Perseus rolling his green eyes but smiling also at the mention of his get together with his long time crush.

"That woman knows how to take charge," is what he started off with, "but we went for a few rounds and it was the most amazing sex I've ever had with a woman."

Jason leaned up and rested his body on his elbows. He couldn't actually see Perseus but he really didn't need to. They knew each other so well that he could just imagine the dreamy look on his face.

"You've had sex with other women? I'm shocked," Jason said with a teasing voice.

Then a force hit him in the arm. "Such up you asshole," he said with laughter.

"How'd you and Piper do tonight? Did you come before her again you weak Roman?"

Now it was Jason's turn to kick Percy where he was standing. He gave a cry of pain before laughing at Jason.

"Not funny Perseus. I will not talk about my sex life with you. That is for me and Piper to know and that's it."

"The Empress would beg to differ," Perseus said nonchalantly.

That comment got Jason sitting up for real with his full attention at the general area of where the black haired Greek was standing.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She loves to talk about Piper," Perseus said.

"While having sex?"

"Well, when we were trying to get ourselves ready for another round we'd just talk on the sheets of the bed."

"What did she have to say about Piper?" Jason asked. His curiosity has risen now at the fact that Empress talks about his lover. He wants to know what she thinks of Piper.

"She loves Piper as her handmaiden. I guess that's why she's been around for eight years. And Piper tells everything to the Empress, therefore making your sex life not as private as you would like," Perseus said with a smug tone.

Jason hit the bed and groaned into the pillow making Perseus laugh at him from somewhere to his left. He let out a muffled "I hate you."

Perseus clapped his shoulder. "Love you too. At least we'll both be sore tomorrow morning."

"Don't remind me."

Jason hated the fact that Perseus was right about something. Being sore was definitely a repercussion from having a great night with his lover. That was the one thing he hated about it, but he couldn't even begin to imagine what Piper felt like, or even the Empress. They both had Jason and Perseus's anatomy stuck up into their bodies last night. So with that thought, he decided to complain less.

The light inside the sleeping quarters made it easier to navigate. Perseus was still sleeping on his bunk. Jason almost felt pity for the guy because he used so much of his energy fucking with the Empress the night before. But they both had jobs to do so Jason went over to his friends bunk.

He leaned down right next to his ear. "WAKE UP PERSEUS IT'S TIME TO WORK!"

Perseus shot up like Zeus had struck him with a lightning bolt and gave a nasty glare to Jason. It was a little intimidating but Jason held his ground.

"I hate you," he grumbled.

Perseus got up out of his bed and stretched all his muscles. "I hate it when I'm right," he moaned while stretching his arms over his head. He let out a satisfying groan when he let his arms drop to his sides.

"Your beard is looking a little shaggy," Jason commented pointing towards his own face to signal Perseus to feel his.

He rubbed his hand on his face. "Yeah you're right, gotta trim it later I guess."

Perseus looked over to Jason and pointed at his face. "I see a little blonde stubble growing there Jason. Trying to look as good as me?"

Jason scoffed and rolled his blue eyes. "In your dreams."

Together the both men walked out of their room and towards the armor room where they'd get their golden and leather armor and gold spears. When they walked in some other guards were already strapping in for the day.

"What's up Chris," Jason greeted.

The man from the España grounds just nodded in greeting. "Just getting ready for another day," he responded.

Other guards just grunted in agreement with Chris. They all felt the same way. These guards were once soldiers in the Roman Legion Army. They left by force or by choice. Jason left by choice. He served his years and he wanted someone more fresh and new to take his spot in the ranks. Jason gave up his praetorship to a man who came from a very far away land named Frank. The weirdest part was he had another name attached, his real name was Zhang Frank, but everyone he knew just called him Frank.

When he was done putting on his uniform, he walked out and started on his way towards the main throne room. Perseus came after him running and complaining on how Jason was impatient.

"Maybe if you weren't so busy chatting it up everyone, you'd be done at the same time as me," Jason replied.

Perseus just scoffed and rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. "Whatever," he mumbled.

By the time the two guards entered the throne room, the Emperor and Empress were already seated side by side with each other in the massive room. The Empress was sitting stiff and straight with the blank facade she always wore in public. The Emperor was slouched more and resting his head in his hand. It was funny to determine who the ruler of this place really was, it didn't seem like the Emperor.

"Send in the next guest please," Empress Annabeth commanded.

Two servants ran out of the room to fetch the person who'd be asking for a favor or request from the Emperor and Empress. A few seconds later a nicely trimmed man in a white toga came strutting into the palace full of confidence. Empress Annabeth sighed and rolled her intimidating gray eyes.

"What a surprise, Sergius welcome...again," Empress Annabeth said with a hint of annoyance.

The redheaded man just walked up to the Empress and kissed her feet before bowing to her. He didn't even seemed fazed by the Empress.

"Thank you again Empress for seeing me," when he looked up there was a mischievous smile on his face. Jason didn't like the look of that.

Jason had heard of Sergius. He was one of the members in the Roman Senate. That's about all he knew about the man because Jason has never really served in the Senate himself. But by the way the Empress seemed annoyed by him, he could guess it's not Sergius's first time asking for something from the Emperor and Empress.

"What do you want Sergius?" Empress Annabeth said cutting straight to the chase.

The toothy grin seemed to falter for a second before it resurfaced on Sergius's face. He clapped his hands together.

"My dearest Empress," he started.

Empress Annabeth's glare hardened at the man in front of her. "Do not flatter me. It will get you nowhere," she warned.

"We the Senate were thinking about only getting imports from our Grecian area and not sending out any exports as it will make us richer," Sergius proposed.

Even Jason knew that was a terrible thing to say in front of the Empress. She still had that Grecian pride and loyalty that never wavered. Jason saw the Emperor seem to consider the idea in his head. Jason then looked at the Empress who had a calm fury surrounding her.

"I don't think it's that bad of an idea," The Emperor started.

Empress Annabeth whipped her head to her husband with a cold glare.

"It is a terrible idea! We must have a balanced trade. You are an empire. You have conquered these areas because they would provide prosperity to you and the people of Rome. Having a one sided trade is the most unwise idea I have ever heard," The Empress declared.

Sergius had his arms crossed. "You hail from that treacherous place of Sparta. Your mother, the most Greek of the gods has broken her virginity oath and had you. What do you possibly know?"

The Empress leaned forward in her throne giving out her scariest death glare she could muster. Sergius seemed to back away from her a few feet.

"I know more than you could ever imagine you puny Senator. Remember who you are talking to. I am a direct descendant of the gods, Greek or Roman, I will always be superior to you. I am your empress and you will respect me as such."

"You will rue the day you denied this request of the Senate!" Sergius screamed.

The Emperor seemed to be entertained by the showdown that has happening in front of him. He never said a word, but he had an amused smile on his face. He was no ruler, Jason thought. Empress Annabeth was the true leader of this empire; and that thought unsettled him a little bit. She turned her blonde head towards Perseus and Jason.

"Guards, escort this man out of my presence now," she ordered.

Both men were running towards the senator and grabbed him by the arms. Jason and Perseus then dragged him out of the throne room.

"That woman will regret talking back to a man like that," Sergius grumbled while being dragged.

"Don't be so sure about that senator," Perseus responded.

When the entered the front where the steps led to the streets of Rome, they dumped him outside and walked back towards the throne room. By the time they got back, the Emperor and Empress were already talking to another man. The Empress seemed to have simmered down after her spat with Sergius. Her gray eyes were no longer full of that calm fire but she seemed to be thinking and weighing options in front of her. She was known for doing that with ease.

The Emperor would put his two cents in every once in a while and the Empress took that into consideration also. She gently rejected the man's request and the commoner thanked them profusely for allowing him to be in their company. The Emperor waved his hand dismissively not caring at all about this man while the Empress gave a smile towards him. Perseus and Jason had led the man out of the room and escorted him towards the streets.

This was an all day occurrence. Every once in a while the Emperor and Empress would take an entire day to listen to the requests that their people ask of them. It was a tedious and boring job for both the guards and the royals themselves. But it had to be done. During intermissions Empress Annabeth would sneak glances and smiles with Perseus. They must really like each other, Jason thought.

After a long day of just standing and escorting many different people out of the palace, Perseus and Jason went off to eat some dinner before they had to stand guard once again at the doors of the dining hall. Empress Annabeth let them go a few minutes early with a wink at Perseus which led him to be smiling like an idiot on the way out.

"How hard did you fall for her?" Jason asked.

"Pretty damn hard I'd say," Perseus responded.

Both men laughed as they walked down to the kitchen to grab some food. When they entered, it was hot and steamy in there. Pans were sizzling over the open fire that was going in the middle of the kitchen.

They both walked over to a girl who was huddled over the fire rapidly flipping and cooking meat for tonights dinner.

"Smells good Katie," Perseus commented.

The brunette looked up at Perseus with light brown eyes. When she saw who it was, she gave a small smile to the men.

"Well I hope it would taste good. I slave away making this stuff for dinner every night," Katie commented while turning back to the fire. Perseus and Jason laughed at that.

"What can we eat today?" Perseus asked.

"There's some meat from the cattle over there. I set it out on plates just for you two over there," she pointed in the general direction but never looked up at them.

Jason smiled at Katie. "Thanks Katie!"

"Eat it before I do!"

Both men walked over to the meat placed on the plates for them. There were even some cups filled with watered down wine for the both of them.

"She's so considerate," Perseus said in a half joking tone.

They both picked up the cooked and salted meat and ate it in silence for a few minutes. As usual, the food was deliciously cooked by the great chefs of the palace. When the drowned down the wine, they both said their farewells and made it back towards the main dining hall with their golden spears in hand.

As the walked towards the doors, they could hear the dinner already starting to begin with the chatter of all the senators and patricians. Jason took his side of the door and immediately stood up pin straight looking straight ahead but always aware of his surroundings. Perseus had taken up the same stance as him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is Chapter 3! I'm sorry it took longer but I had to write out three of the four POVs today. I just finished Jason's and it's like 12 AM over here so sorry if it's a little short. But I hope you enjoy it! Song of this chapter is Welcome to the Jungle by Guns n' Roses. PM or review and ideas for the next chapter of future ones!**

* * *

><p>As another dinner in the dining hall came around again, Annabeth still hated every moment of it. Sure, there were feasts like these back in Sparta that she and her husband would throw all the time; but feasts there included citizens of her city-state, she invited those from all social classes, not just the elite. And there was this thing called <em>xenia<em> that the Greeks firmly believed in. Hospitality was a thing the Greeks went out of their way to do, just in case their guest that showed up at their doorstep was actually a god in disguise.

The Romans didn't seem to have the same morals as the Greeks.

At these feasts, all the people who enjoyed it were just friends of Octavian or they had connections in politics. They were only men who were rich and from the upper class of Rome. They had no class and manners though; they ate like pigs and had no disregard for the hard workers who helped cook and cater to all of their disgusting needs. Most of the men present were from the Senate too. Therefore giving Annabeth not so nice looks her way.

Those men did not scare Annabeth though. She doesn't hate the company of men like Artemis, or turns them into swine like the sorceress Circe, or even hold men hostage on phantom islands like the nymph Calypso. Some of those options did seem very tempting at times though, but so far she's kept herself in check. Annabeth, known for her cleverness knew she had to buy her time wisely.

It's been eight years since she was brought to Rome and forced to marry Octavian. They had never really been too intimate with each other because she just refused to sire a child with that horrid man. But she did go all the way with Perseus, so if she did end up with a child from him, she'd just have to convince Octavian it was his child and not someone elses. Her mind was always coming up with plans and strategies. It was never fully resting ever. Being a child of the goddess Athena was the reason why she was so smart for a woman who never had a proper education, but taught herself instead.

While the dinner died down to a buzz of chit chat, some Senators came up to the main table where Annabeth and Octavian were sitting. Annabeth was carefully observing, remembering the vow of vengeance the red-headed senator Sergius had said to her earlier before. She wasn't scared of it, but she was being extra cautious of any sign of it coming towards her. She was hoping Nemesis wasn't caring about this tonight and would just carry on with revenge and other duties to another mere mortal.

"Good evening my Empress," someone greeted.

Annabeth snapped out of her thoughts to look up at the man standing before her. He was an older gentleman with graying hairs fringing the edges of his natural black color. His light blue eyes were piercing but at the same time warm. She had seen his face before, but she could not match a name to it. She gently smiled at him.

"Evening Senator…" she drifted off signalling him to tell her his name.

"Severus, my Empress," he informed.

"Ah yes, what is the pleasure of your company this evening Severus?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Octavian observing the conversation that was being held between the two of them. He looked very interested and had a glint in his eye that immediately set up red flags in Annabeth's mind. She was no longer as friendly with the man standing in front of her. She put on a tight smile and tried to act like she wasn't on to something.

Severus bowed his head and brought out an identical golden chalice filled with wine. Annabeth wasn't really ever a wine drinker, she just drank some water that was brought from the nice rivers out in the country. Wine and alcohol never appealed to her, and she made it pretty clear to everyone. So someone bringing up a chalice filled with the bitter liquid out of the blue seemed very fishy to her. But she accepted it anyway.

"Thank you for this...drink Severus," she said politely.

While his head was still bowed down she quickly and quietly switched it out with Piper who gave her an identical cup filled with the red liquid. Octavian, being the unobservant idiot he is, didn't even notice the switch out. Annabeth was so glad Piper always seemed to be on the same page as her when it comes to tactics.

"Stand up straight Severus," she ordered.

He did and brushed off the invisible dust off his toga and tried to calm his hair back into place. She gave a smile that was obviously fake.

"Any particular reason for this gift Severus?" she asked with fake innocence.

"I'd just thought it was a nice gesture of me. But it would be very rude if you didn't take a sip out of the cup."

She just locked eyes with Severus trying to find any indication of what was really happening. Severus showed no signs.

"Very well." With that she took the golden chalice she had swapped out and took a sip of the bitter liquid. It made her cringe a little bit and after she put it down and away from her. When she looked up, she saw Severus had a look of confusion written on his face. He quickly glanced back and worry was written on his features.

"You look nervous about something Severus. What did you expect from me drinking some common wine? Here, have some," Piper gave back the original chalice and Annabeth handed it to Severus.

Annabeth raised a blonde eyebrow at him. "Go on. Drink some wine Severus."

It was more of an order than a suggestion and both he and Annabeth knew that. She could see the light skin of perspiration forming on his brow. Octavian looked confused on why Severus was so scared and nervous around Annabeth. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at his stupidity.

Severus took the chalice in his hands and she could see it shaking a little bit. He slowly put the cup to his lips and he took a sip of the wine. He put the cup down and after a good thirty seconds she could see his body go rigid. Both of his hands grabbed his throat and he started coughing and gasping for air. The entire dining hall went silent as everyone watched what was happening to Severus.

After a minute of suffering, he collapsed on the cold ground and he was declared dead. Annabeth just stared down at the dead body of the Senator with a silent fury invoking her body. She knew that the Senate was after her; she just thought they'd go the traditional Roman way and do a coup against her and brutally murder her in her sleep. Annabeth didn't even want to know what kind of poison was inside that wine.

Annabeth slowly stood up and just looked every single man present in the room dead in the eyes. They all looked scared that their plan had backfired on them greatly.

"Gentlemen, I think you have mistaken me for an idiot. You dare try to poison me with wine that I do not even drink? You try to kill of a direct descendent of the gods because I saw flaws in your plans of trade? If you killed me, you would've had to face the wrath of my mother Athena; not Minerva, but Athena in her full warlike Greek self. And everyone in this room would've laid waste dead and heading towards the Underworld right now."

The room was still silent and no one dared to speak up against Annabeth who was silently fuming and about to throw punishments. She scanned the dining hall again and zeroed in on one senator particularly. The red hair was a dead giveaway.

"Do not move senators. IF you are on my left side; the side where that bastard Sergius is, you are to be executed by my guards and your bodies to be thrown into the streets of Rome with your blood seeping through the cracks of the stone. If you are on my right, you will be spared but do not cross me again or you will have the same fate as your other comrades."

Octavian stood up and put his hand on Annabeth's shoulders.

"Annabeth are you insane? Killing off half of the Senate because you were almost assassinated tonight?"

Her gray eyes widened at Octavian. "Am I insane? If you were in this position, you'd be doing the same damn thing as I."

He scoffed and crossed his scrawny arms. "Yeah that's because I'm the _Emperor_. You are just my wife."

Annabeth let out a loud laugh which made everyone in the room a little nervous. Annabeth has never laughed; not in the eight years she has been here. Hearing that made everyone uneasy.

"You think I'm just your wife who just sits around and let's you boss me around? Do you even know how to run an empire Octavian?"

Octavian's face was getting a little red at Annabeth's jab to his ego. He came up to her and they just had a staredown.

"Of course I do you insufferable greek!" he screamed.

Annabeth bit back a remark saying that she's been pulling all the strings from backstage. She's been in charge, she has just manipulated Octavian enough to think that he has full control and didn't have the ideas whispered in his ears all this time.

"We're still killing them. The senate can figure out their problems later," Annabeth said.

"JASON! PERSEUS!" She screamed.

Immediately the two men had come barging into the room with a guarded look on their faces stating that they were ready to fight. When they saw no immediate threat, they put their spears down from a fighting position and looked up at Annabeth confused.

"Kill the men over here," she ordered while she pointed to her left, "and when you're done, make sure all their bodies are in the streets of Rome."

They both looked at each other before nodding their heads at Annabeth's orders. She could tell they didn't like what they had to do though. Annabeth turned around, grabbed Piper and they headed out of the dining hall before the bloodbath would occur. Annabeth didn't want to see any blood tonight. She and Octavian were still glaring at each other when she walked away.

As she was down the hallway, she could hear the screams of agony and the metal going through the flesh of the senators. She didn't feel any remorse; they were Romans and killing them was exactly what she wanted anyway.

* * *

><p>Perseus never hated the look and smell of blood more. He and Jason had followed Empress Annabeth's harsh orders and had slaughtered all the senators that were standing on her left. The Emperor and the other half of the men just looked on with horror written across all of their features. Not that Perseus really blamed them; it was a horrific scene to behold. But Perseus and Jason had been the top soldiers in the Roman Army. They were the most skilled and the most deadly.<p>

Blood was spilled everywhere leaving the poor servants and slaves to clean it up after Perseus and Jason dragged all fifty bodies out of the palace and dumped into the streets to rot. The blood had covered Perseus' biceps and his face making him want to gag. Sure, he's seen his fair share of blood in his lifetime. But he was never covered almost head to toe before. The metallic stench was nauseating, and he could tell Jason felt it too.

"Man we're gonna have to go to Juno's temple and beg for forgiveness after murdering fifty men," Jason said dragging a brown haired Senator.

All Perseus did was grunt in response. He couldn't disagree with that. Even though they were orders directly given to him by the Empress, he still committed murder. It was still considered a crime in the gods eyes. Juno, or Hera as he liked to call her, was the goddess of families. They had killed all these men who had families in Rome. By killing them, they had separated these families forever. Hera would definitely make sure they're sent down to Hades sooner than later if they did not repent for their crimes.

By the time all the bodies were in the streets it was already the middle of the night. The month of Julius would begin when the sun rises in a few hours. That meant that it was a kalends day. Juno, or Hera had those first days of each month dedicated to her. It was the perfect day to ask for forgiveness. Both Perseus and Jason made their way back into their chambers and sluggishly undressed themselves. They still had the blood dried on them, but they both figured it would be easier to just clean it off them tomorrow morning.

When the two men finally woke up, they had gotten a grand total of four hours of sleep. Therefore they were tired and a little bit cranky. But being a Kalends day, it meant that they would have free time to themselves for once. It was the day Perseus looked forward to the most every month. Jason was already starting to put on clothes to go into town. They weren't allowed to use the bath house in the palace. They had to go to the public one in downtown Rome. If they got there early enough, the water would be relatively clean and warm.

Both Perseus and Jason made their way out into Rome. The hot Julius sun was burning brightly down on the stone streets. Perseus was happy that he owned a pair of sandals and didn't have to go walking around barefoot like the slaves and lower class freemen had to do sometimes. The streets were already bustling with women chatting in small groups about the latest gossip in town. Most were just looking in horror and gagging at the smell of rotten flesh of the dead men that were in the streets. An artisan came up to Perseus and Jason.

"You work for the Emperor right?" he asked.

The man was on the older side. His brown hair was thinning and he was wearing the ratty toga signalling his class. He seemed harmless.

"Yes that's right," Jason responded.

The artisan just huffed and crossed his arms. His nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Then can you explain why in Jupiter's name there are fifty men lying in the streets of Rome rotting and getting eaten by the rats?"

Perseus and Jason exchanged a look. These people hadn't realized that they were the senators that were elected by them. Perseus didn't understand how they didn't know, it seemed quite obvious to him. Maybe he was bias though. Percy sucked in a deep breath.

"These men are the senators killed last night at the banquet," Percy clarified.

At this time there was a big crowd gathering around to hear the news of why these dead men were in the streets of Rome. When he said who they were and what happened, many people gasped in horror. A bombardment of questions were being thrown at Perseus and Jason. They tried to simmer down the crowd.

"QUIET!" Jason bellowed.

The crowd went silent. Jason was usually a calm guy. Strict maybe, but a good friend at the same time. Plus, he had major status here in Rome. He was the former Praetor and General of the Legion Army. Everyone knew who Jason was. And they all respected him.

"The Senate had tried to assassinate Empress Annabeth last night at the banquet. Empress Annabeth caught them in the act and had ended up poisoning Senator Severus the poison meant to kill her. As a punishment she ordered that half the senate be killed and dumped onto the streets as an example as why never to cross her."

There was complete silence. Now that the truth was out people seemed to be scared. It was the right reaction that the Empress was looking to get out of the people. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Perseus and Jason pushed their way out of the crowd and headed down the street towards the bath house.

The bath house was already filled with people. It wasn't too crowded since today was a festival day, most would probably be home with their families making meals for tonight. Perseus was able to get a bath to himself and Jason grabbed the one next to him. Perseus dipped his toe in the water that was a little murky, and it was still a little warm. He couldn't complain though. Sometimes he has to bathe in disgusting and freezing water. Being the son of the greek god Poseidon, it shouldn't really be a problem for him, but it is. Perseus had control over the sea water. Fresh water from lakes and rivers were much harder to control. He could do it, but it'd take a lot of concentration and power out of him.

Perseus made sure his bath was quick so the next person could get some of the lukewarm water that was left. He quickly got changed into his nicer clothes that he brought with him. He had to wear his formal toga since he and Jason were to go to Juno's temple to resolve their sins from last night. Perseus' toga was white with a broad purple strip going over the strap over his right shoulder. It has been given to him personally by the Empress signifying an honor independent of formal rank. He wasn't even a real Roman citizen. Perseus was a freeman because he was from Greece. The Empress gave him a pardon because she too was from the same homeland.

Jason had stepped out of the bath a few minutes after Perseus. He dried himself off with the cloth given and started to put on his toga. Jason was former Praetor and a renown General. His toga was a bright purple with gold embellishments on it. His was much more elaborate and showed more power than Perseus'. Jason seemed to be uncomfortable putting on the toga that signified his past successes. But he was also very good at hiding. When he was done he turned to Perseus.

"Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Let's go abolish our sins."

Juno's temple was on the other side of Rome. It was up on one of the seven hills that surrounded Rome. She was the patron god of this city like Athena was to Athens. Sure, they didn't have the Parthenon size temple but it was still pretty massive. The marble columns were wide and magnificent. The temple itself was huge and elaborately decorative. There were carvings of different tales and achievements famous Roman people and gods had done. Romulus and Remus being raised by the wolf goddess Lupa was one of them. No one was in there right now which was a little surprising. But there was meat sitting at the base of the Juno statue meaning people were here before them.

When they walked inside there were priestesses tending the temple. Juno being the mother god had women appointed to take care of her temples on her sacred days of the year. They all wore flowing white togas with their hair all braided up elaborately. They were on their knees in front of Juno's statue muttering a prayer to her in latin. It was incoherent muttering, like the Oracle of Delphi. When they were done they turned around to face the two men.

The main priestess walked up to them. She had light red hair that was pinned up into a intricate bun. Gold adored her body in different pieces of jewelry and she had designs painted onto her face. She had an arculum placed on her head that was made out of pomegranate twigs with white string tying it together.

"I am the Regina Sacrorum. And Lady Juno has told us you would be coming for something. What is it you seek freeman and former Praetor?"

Her voice was soft but firm at the same time. She held power and authority, like Empress Annabeth but toned down.

"We have come here to ask for the forgiveness of our sins," Jason answered.

Her brown eyes stared deeply at the two men. They were wise for such a young woman. Perseus was still learning the Roman culture but he thought that she must've been just assigned as the Regina Sacrorum.

"Very well. Follow me."

She spoke to the other priestesses and they all went off to gather the things needed for the ritual. When the women came back they set up everything. One girl brought out a baby lamb on a rope leash and had put it on the table that was set up. Others brought out different types of vapors and smoke and started to spread it around the temple.

"Go in front of Lady Juno onto your knees freeman and praetor," the Regina Sacrorum ordered.

Both men did what she told them and waited for further instructions. The marble statue of Juno was big. The height was around ten feet tall and the detail was amazing. She had the stern face with the goatskin cloak on her shoulders. She was holding a tall staff with a lotus flower on it and had her patron animal, the peacock next to her. It was painted so it would look like a real person and it amazed Perseus.

All the women started to chant a prayer to Juno. The Regina Sacrorum took the dagger and killed the lamb as the sacrifice to the goddess. She chanted some more and cut out the insides and put them on the table next to the animal.

"Freeman and praetor, say a prayer to Lady Juno expressing your crimes and apologize. She will cleanse you of your sins after you do so."

Both men bowed their heads to the ground and started to chant a prayer to Juno. Jason's was more expressive and passionate than Perseus'. But when they both finished they turned to the priestesses.

The Regina Sacrorum walked up to them and placed her hands on their foreheads. She closed her brown eyes in concentration.

"Lady Juno has cleansed you from your sins of murder on the behalf of the Empress. You are now free from punishment," she decreed.

"Thank you Regina," Jason said.

Perseus followed in his thanks. She just nodded and all the priestesses walked out of the temple leaving the two men there.

"Now we can enjoy the rest of our day off," Perseus said.

Jason smiled at his friend as they walked away from Juno's temple and back into Rome.

* * *

><p>"What do you plan on doing today Piper?"<p>

The question was so out of the blue Piper had no idea how to answer it. She was currently brushing Annabeth's curly hair and styling it so she looked presentable at the Kalends festival this evening. Piper had planned on doing nothing but helping Annabeth.

"I was going to help you. Like I do every day," she finally responded.

Annabeth gave a humph at Piper. She grabbed the brush from Piper's hand and turned around to face her. Annabeth's gray eyes were piercing to look at. Even if she did consider Piper a friend it was still unnerving.

"After you're done with my hair. There is nothing left to do. I will be with Octavian all day." She said her husbands name with such venom and distaste it made Piper laugh a little. Annabeth was always complaining about the Emperor. She hated him too. Piper thought he was not fit to handle a growing empire like this one. Sure he had leadership skills, but he was too naive at the same time. Annabeth leaned her elbows on her legs.

"I heard it's Jason's birthday today. I think you should do something with him. Of course after the Regina Sacrorum does the big sacrifice to Juno in the the plaza. But take him out to the hills and have a nice dinner there. I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

She gave Piper a nice smile. It was rare that Annabeth actually smiled. She seemed to only do it when she was with Perseus or Piper. She liked this Annabeth that wasn't stone cold and cunning all the time. The killing of those senators left a bone chill in Piper last night though. She had never seen Annabeth that angry before. The gray eyes looked ready to kill and turn to stone. Piper tried to sooth herself saying that Annabeth was nearly killed and that the punishment fit the crime, but it was kind of hard.

Piper smiled back at Annabeth though.

"That's actually a good idea."

Annabeth leaned back in the wood chair and started to brush her hair again. She was looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll get the cooks to make a nice basket for you two. When he and Perseus get back, tell him where you want to meet and when."

"Sounds good."

Piper took the hairbrush from Annabeth and started to style her hair again.

She was happy that Jason was impressed with her initiative to go out on a date after the festival. Piper always knew that Jason loved it when she took charge, no matter what situation it was. She told him to meet by the Tiber River when the ceremony was complete. That would be around three hours until sunset.

She was excited. The last time they went on a date was a few weeks ago. They were both very busy with their agendas. Working with Annabeth took up a lot of her time and Jason being guard was a large duty too. She had her ceremonial dress on that Annabeth had given to her as a gift. It was gorgeous and light. The chiffon was from Annabeth's wardrobe. Romans don't use that fabric. Her dresses were usually made out of cotton or wool. It was a big difference Piper noticed. She had pinned her hair up to look nice and touched up on her makeup.

Piper was ready for the date.

The ceremony to Juno was the same as it always was. Thousands of people had gathered in the plaza to watch the sacrifice of a lamb to the patron goddess of Rome. The Regina Sacrorum, had declared and chanted all these prayers. She knew the Regina. Her name was Gwendolyn and her family was friends with her father. They were both raised in high class society in Rome. They weren't really friends per se but they were acquaintances. Both had taken different paths early on in life separating them. When she sunk the knife into the lamb, the crowds cheered.

When the ceremony was over the citizens of Rome dispersed to start the actual feasting of the festival itself. It was mostly friends and families feasting in the comfort of their homes. The public feasts and banquets were for the major holidays only.

She had her basket full of food in her arm and she started to make her way over to the Tiber. It was a trek across Rome but when she got there it was a beautiful sight. The sun was just starting it's decent. It was reflecting over the water making it glitter and shine right in her eyes. Piper squinted while looking at the Tiber so she turned her eyes away before it looked like she was crying. She took out all the food and set it up on the plates that Annabeth had borrowed from the palace kitchen. The food looked delicious.

The bread was warm and the meat was salted and cooked to a nice brown color. There was even a bottle of wine inside the basket. She smiled to herself and shook her head. A few minutes late Jason came up to the bank where Piper was sitting in her dress. His blue eyes widened and he had his mouth open. Piper laughed at her lover and patted the ground next to her. When he sat down he kissed her on the lips.

"Wow...this looks delicious," was the first thing he said.

"By the look you were giving me, I thought the first thing you would've said was 'wow Piper, you look like Venus tonight.'" she said in a mocking tone.

Jason just gave her a look. "Very funny daughter of Venus."

She gave him a cheeky smile. "I try."

He picked up the plate and started eating the food. Piper followed in suit. It was a nice silence for a few minutes while they ate the delicious food courtesy of the palace chefs. She kept thanking Annabeth in her head for suggesting this wonderful idea, and giving her the day off to herself. When they were done they both put the plates back in the basket. Piper took out the wine and poured in in the chalices for the both of them.

"Happy birthday Jason," she said toasting.

Immediately Jason blushed and rubbed his neck. Piper thought he looked really cute when he did that. It wasn't often that Jason was embarrassed by things. But she was usually the cause of it.

"Totally forgot about that," he admitted.

She smiled while taking a sip of the wine. Jason was mirroring her actions.

"How old today sparky?" she teased.

He put the drink down from his lips and gave a light glare. "I knew I shouldn't have told you that."

Piper just shrugged her tan shoulders. "We don't really keep secrets from each other now do we?"

"You're right. But it's twenty seven years I've been alive."

"Feel old yet? Cause you're pretty old."

He just raised a blonde eyebrow at her and gave a smile which looked funny with the little scar on his lip.

"Not yet. Perseus is a year older than us. Empress Annabeth too. And you're birthday is in a few months if I recall. And you'll be twenty seven too. So you can't talk Pipes."

"You know, she hates being called that," Piper mentioned changing the subject.

Jason looked confused.

"Who hates being called what?" he asked.

"Annabeth. She hates being called an Empress. If you're going to title her, you should call her Queen Annabeth. That's of course if she's alone. Which most times she is."

Jason took another sip of wine before answering. "That's why she always glares at me. Well note take. Thank you for the wise advice."

"You are most certainly welcome."

By the time they finished the wine bottle, she sun was just on the horizon and quickly falling. She could already see the stars in the sky. They both packed up the basket and lit a torch to guide their way back to the palace. Both of them were a drunk from the strong wine they had consumed but they were sober enough to find their way home. The streets were still lit with people feasting and partying at houses. That was good because they didn't stand out since many people were drunk wandering the streets.

When they got the clearance to enter the palace they had a makeout session in the hidden hallways where it was dark. They had given the torch to someone outside along the way. After a few minutes Piper broke off with a smile on her face.

"I have to sleep now Jason," she slurred.

He just nodded sleepily in agreement. "Me too… I have to work tomorrow."

Piper just laughed at her drunk lover. He was so much more laid back when he had alcohol in his system. She gave him another kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight Jason," she slurred while walking down the dark hallway.

She heard him say the same thing and she smiled.

* * *

><p>When Jason woke up the next morning, he immediately regretted drinking all that wine with Piper the night before. Sure it was fun at the time, but now he had a splitting headache. It was like when Jupiter gave birth to Minerva. That's how painful it felt. When he finally blinked all the sleep out of his eyes he was greeted with the grinning face of Perseus.<p>

"Morning sunshine." His voice seemed too loud and pounded against Jasons head more. He groaned making Perseus laugh.

"I hate you," he muttered.

"No you don't. I brought you water."

Jason sat up and grabbed the jug and started to chug it down like he's never had water before in his life. Perseus was sitting next to him with a smirk on his face. Jason just glared at him.

"Seems like you had a fun night with Piper," Percy inquired.

"Yeah but we got too drunk on the wine the Queen gave us."

Percy looked confused. "Queen?"

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Jason's brain was still a little slow and groggy.

"Oh. Piper told me that Empress Annabeth liked being called Queen better. So I'm gonna take her advice on that."

Perseus had a look of thought on his face. "Oh. That does make sense. She was always glaring at us. Now she won't!"

Perseus stood up and clapped his hands. "Well. It's time to get going with the day. Time to do some guarding duties. We're on entrance patrol today."

Jason wanted to groan and hit his head repeatedly on the wall. Sunshine was not going to help his hangover at all. Perseus seemed to pick up on that and laughed as he walked out of the room. Jason wondered how they were even friends to begin with.

Once they had geared up they quickly headed down to the kitchen to eat some porridge before going on guard duty. One of the blacksmiths was in the kitchen today. Jason had seen him a couple of times here just hanging out. His name was Leo and he was a fun guy to hang around.

"What's up Jason? Perseus?" he greeted with a smile.

He was scrawny for a blacksmith. His features seemed to be pointed. His ears were a little pointy, he had a smirk on his face all the time and nimble fingers that could literally make just about anything. It was quite amazing actually.

"Hey Leo," they both greeted.

Perseus's was a little more enthusiastic because he was still enjoying making fun of him for getting drunk last night. He looked and saw that the two were engaging in conversation and laughing. Jason had a gut feeling they were making fun of him together.

After they headed back up the front of the palace. The sun was already hot and bright making Jason's eyes adjust for a few seconds. After he was ready they both took their stances and kept their straight faces on with no emotion. Jason knew it was going to be a long day.

It was around midday when something exciting happened. Two men and a woman who Jason didn't recognize came walking up to the palace. Perseus had felt the same way as he. When they walked up the stairs they crossed their spears blocking the entrance. The man in the front was an older man. His blonde hair had specks of gray in it but he looked good for his age. There was a silver laurel placed on his head and he had a light toga on. His brown eyes seemed hard and harsh. The man behind him was also blonde but much younger. Older than the two guards but not as old as the man with the silver laurel. He had blue eyes that were sharp and a scar going down the left side of his face. He didn't seem harmful and harsh. He was linking hands with a woman who had black hair that was chopped to her shoulders. Her eyes were electric blue with dark kohl outlining her eyes darkly. She seemed fierce.

"Who are you and what is your business?" Jason demanded.

Both Perseus and Jason had the hard expressions that all guards have. Perseus seemed to be glaring at the people in front of them. They were foreigners Jason guessed. The man with the silver laurel cleared his throat to speak.

"I am Frederick of Athens. Behind me is Luke and Thalia of Eretria. We are here to speak with the Empress."

"You are not permitted to speak with the Emperor or Empress unless we know about it. You are not here on diplomatic terms it seems. You have no business here and it'd be best if you leave," Perseus said in a cold tone.

Both Frederick and Perseus seemed to have a glare down with each other. It was quite obvious they would not get along well together. The man behind Frederick, Luke his name was put a hand on the man's shoulder. There was a silent conversation between the two of them. Luke then stepped forward.

"Sir you do not seem to understand. We must talk to the Empress right away. It is important."

"If it was important, we would've known about it. I'll ask again. Leave right now. You will not be getting in," Perseus insisted.

Frederick stepped up once again with his powerful demeanor. It seemed very familiar to Jason for some reason. They way he held himself with pride was something he'd seen before but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Empress Annabeth is my _daughter_. Now I must speak with her," Frederick demanded.

Both Jason and Perseus looked at each other when Frederick had made that claim. There was no real way they could find out the truth. They'd just have to believe him. Perseus closed his eyes and sighed deeply. When he opened them, the green irises were cold and rough staring at the trio before them.

"Follow me."

The both of them abandoned their posts for a few minutes escorting the two of them through the palace. Jason looked back every once in a while to keep an eye on them. The woman Thalia seemed very familiar to him. She seemed to sense the same way but she seemed more confident in herself. When they opened up to the throne room Queen Annabeth was by herself. The Emperor was off doing some augur things probably Jason thought. Emperor Octavian was an augur too so he had those duties to attend to sometimes.

When the guards cleared and Frederick came forward Queen Annabeth stiffened in her throne. Her eyes went wide and hard. The last time Jason saw that look on her face was when she demanded the killing of the senators. He knew this would not be good.

"What are you three doing here?" she growled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here it is! Chapter four. I know the anticipation has been killing you and now I finally finished the chapter. Things are starting to warm up in Rome. Song of the chapter: Yellow Flicker Beat by Lorde. And tell me any ideas you have in a PM or review please! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth had a wave of different emotions crash into her when she saw the three people standing before her. She wondered how they could've possibly gotten in when Perseus and Jason were guarding the entrance. They knew the rules. It wasn't a day where she was hearing people of Rome out on their issues trying to find a way to semi-appease them. She was just sitting around reading some old scrolls from Alexandria that she had gotten her hands on. Octavian was doing some things with the priests somewhere in Rome. She didn't really care where he was; she was just glad she had alone time.<p>

The tension in the air seemed to thicken by a tenfold. She had put the scroll down on the table next to the gold throne she was sitting on. Annabeth slowly rose up and kept her glare set on the two men and the woman that were before her. It was easy to be on her bad side and these three were on the top of the list of people she loathed. Now they had found her and were requesting an audience with her.

Perseus walked up in front of her. Usually she would soften at the sight of him, but her fury overridden her love for Perseus. He looked scared and uneasy in front of her. Of course that's the feeling she was hoping to get out of everyone in the room. Perseus held his head high with the golden spear firm in his left hand.

"My Queen," he started. Annabeth was surprised that he had addressed her as that instead of Empress like he usually did. If it were under different circumstances she would've smiled at him happily. She quickly changed her expression into fury and hardness.

"They had claimed they had to speak with your right away and that it was important."

Annabeth wasn't buying the claim. If they really needed to speak with her they would've tried talking long ago. She just scoffed at Perseus and rolled her gray eyes.

"Also, this man claimed that he was your father?" Perseus said with unease.

She just had a silent showdown with the man in front of her. He still looked the same from the last time she had seen him. Still had those harsh brown eyes and that prideful look on his face. There were a few wrinkles, but not many. It was because of her that she had taken on those same characteristics. Annabeth considered herself kinder to the people who showed it back to her.

"He is indeed my father," she finally said.

Both of the guards seemed surprised at this fact. Annabeth saw her father look at the two men with an expression of satisfaction and _I told you so_. Perseus and Jason slowly backed away into the corner of the throne room and her father stepped forward.

"I will ask again. _What are you doing here?_" she said with venom.

Her father gave a small smile to Annabeth. She narrowed her eyes at him. It was not like her father to smile at her like that at all.

"You look beautiful Annabeth," was all he said.

Annabeth's face morphed into a fierce scowl and she walked straight up to her father. She grabbed him by the toga and stared right into his eyes. The spark of fear was evident in his light brown irises.

"Don't you dare compliment me you monster," she growled, "You of all people have some nerve showing your face to me after all these years."

She then pushed him away and Lucas was able to catch him before he fell on the ground. Lucas' blue eyes made contact with hers and they stared at each other. His was full of shock she could see. The last time he had seen her was when she was twelve years old. That was the last time she was in her hometown of Athens. Her father stood up and brushed the invisible dust that was on his toga. He stood up straight with his remaining pride.

"Do you still have that grudge on something so petty that happened sixteen years ago?" he asked with a prideful tone.

Annabeth threw her head back and gave a laugh that held no humor in it whatsoever. She crossed her arms to stare at her father.

"Do I still have a grudge? I will never forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago. Exiling your own daughter? What kind of father does that to their own child? I always knew you didn't like me. I'm sorry that I was the result of a fling you had with a goddess. If you didn't want me that much you should've killed me when I arrived at your doorstep."

"Killing you would've resulted in the smiting of me from Athena," her father responded.

"That's your selfishness speaking. Saying you had the best interest for everyone including me is all just so fake."

"You had spoken out against the Athenian elders at an assembly and you put a vote in when women were strictly forbidden to do so!"

"Those ideas they had were absolutely absurd! They would only result in the downfall of the city-states and would not bring prosperity. I found that it was my duty to speak out against those idiots. They called themselves Athenian citizens? I bet Athena was shaking her head in shame."

"I had no choice other than to exile you. As leader of the Athenian Assembly I had to show that the actions that you took have consequences! I couldn't show favoritism."

"Favoritism?! You hated me! You Frederick couldn't wait to jump at the chance to get rid of me!"

Fury came across her fathers face when she called him by his birth name. It was a great insult to do that, but Annabeth did not care anymore.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name! You are my daughter and you will respect me," he demanded.

"I only give respect to those who deserve it."

Lucas and Thalia finally stepped up to speak. Annabeth hated both of them as well. She didn't know why they would bother to come with her father to speak with her.

"Annabeth," Lucas started.

"It's _Empress_ Annabeth," she angrily corrected.

Both pairs of blue eyes widened at her angry remark. At one point they had all been close friends. But that was long ago and Annabeth had learned to forget but to never forgive. Thalia had finally stepped forward to say something.

"Empress Annabeth. We are here because we need your help."

"Why would I ever help you?" Annabeth challenged.

Lucas walked up to her his light blue eyes pleading. When she saw him, he reminded her of Octavian looks wise. She knew that Lucas was much smarter than her husband and much more clever. Annabeth would even say he was almost as clever as she was.

"Listen I know we've had a rough past together. But please, just hear us out this one time and help us," he begged.

Annabeth had never felt so in power before. She had her own family groveling at her feet begging for her help. She was enjoying this surge of power she had before her. Normally she hated the idea of being an empress. But her title of empress right now just seemed very powerful. She was in charge of the most powerful empire in the world right now. Annabeth gave a small smile that seemed to unease everyone in the room. She never smiled.

"Bow down at my feet if you want my help," she ordered.

All three of them looked at each other before slowly walking up to Annabeth. She had sat down on her throne again and had her chin held high in pride. This was her fatal flaw flaring up inside of her again. Like her father, she had inherited hubris. At the same time they all bowed at her feet. Annabeth took great satisfaction in this.

"Stand up."

They all followed her orders. "I will decide if I want to help you or not. In the meantime you will be considered guests of Rome. I will have some guards escort you to rooms inside the palace. Be considered grateful that I didn't have you executed on the spot for daring to show your faces to me."

"Jason, Perseus. Take them to their rooms and lock the doors. Then return to your post at the entrance. You two will be in charge of watching over them during their stay until I make my final judgement."

"Yes Queen," they both said at the same time.

Both men walked up to the three people and escorted them out of the room. Her father managed to give one last glare at her before he left the room. Annabeth leaned back in her chair and sighed. She ran a hand through her hair and rubbed her face. It had been so long since she was in touch with her father.

After her exile from Athens, she had made her way to Sparta. Annabeth had blended in well with the city. With her mother being the goddess of warfare she knew a lot about Spartan culture. She had read about them in the libraries back in Athens. Annabeth considered herself well educated for her time. Most women in Greece were not educated. They were used for childbirth and domestic duties. Annabeth was only good at weaving because of her mother. She was a warrior from birth. Tough as nails and extremely independent. When she arrived, she was taken in as a perioikoi, or a free non-citizen of Sparta. When questioned she just stated that she was a nomad and didn't know her birthplace.

Annabeth wandered and observed Spartan way of life for three years. When she was fifteen she had met her first husband Ptolemy. He was destined to be one of the future kings of Sparta. At the time he was eighteen while she was fifteen but they hit it off greatly. He had found that she was incredibly smart and tough. Annabeth had taught her self to use a dagger while confined in her house in Athens. She had stolen a dagger from Lucas before she ran away from Athens in exile. She had stripped her heavy clothes that concealed her body and found some of the clothing women in Sparta were allowed to wear. They wore light dresses with slits up the side so it was easier to move around in. Annabeth loved Sparta more than she would ever love Athens.

The summer of her sixteenth birthday, Annabeth had been married off to Ptolemy and he had become one of the new kings of Sparta. Ptolemy had respected Annabeth to a great degree. She had been very influential in the decisions he made. The other king at the time Tharin had been a big fan of Annabeth too. She refused to have his children though and often fought with him about it. His wife Korene wasn't nearly as influential as Annabeth had been. She was more reserved about her thoughts on things. Korene had disliked Annabeth for her beauty and confidence.

When she had given birth to her first and only child Cyrene it had been the happiest day of Annabeth's life. Ptolemy had showered her with compliments about how strong she was during the process of childbirth. It had taken Annabeth sixteen hours to deliver her daughter. Cyrene had given out a loud cry showing the world that she was a strong and healthy baby. If she were a boy, she would've been accepted as a spartan student in the academy. She had been her happiest when she had her family in Sparta.

But the entire time she lived there, she never told a soul that she was from Athens and that her father was the leader of the Athenian Assembly. If they knew the truth about their strong Queen, she would've been killed on the spot. She had never told her father of her whereabouts and he had never known about her daughter. She made sure news never got to him about her new life.

Annabeth blinked and she saw an empty throne room. Two more guards were standing in place of Perseus and Jason.

"You guards," she said. The two men walked over to her and bowed.

"Send a message to Octavian that we will have guests staying with us until further notice."

"Yes my Empress," they both said before leaving the throne room.

She was left to reminisce the better times in her life alone.

* * *

><p>Perseus was rendered speechless by the argument that went down in the throne room. He'd say that he knew Queen Annabeth pretty well considering they snuck out together almost every night. She had told him a lot about her life to Perseus and had sworn him to secrecy about it. He didn't realize how little she had told him though. Sure he knew that she had parents, everyone does. But the actual thought of her <em>having parents<em> never once crossed his mind. And now here he is meeting Queen Annabeth's father under terrible circumstances.

"Annabeth was never like that," the man named Luke said while walking.

Up until then it was complete silence walking down the wide corridors of the palace. Perseus just raised an eyebrow at his commentary.

"Like what?" he asked back out of curiosity.

"She was never that demanding and cold. The fact that she had no hesitation in her threats to kill us was not how she used to be."

"She was always strong and independent I will say," her father, Frederick piped up.

"Well, she's been through Tartarus since you exiled her from Athens all those years ago," Perseus said with bitterness in his tone.

"Like what? She's made sure that we never heard anything from her again. Where has she been? How did she end up the _empress of the Roman Empire_ no less?" Luke pressured.

Both of the guards turned around to face the three people in front of them. Perseus was tired of them asking all these questions about Queen Annabeth. He and Jason had heard the entire fight go down silently in the shadows. At first he had felt uncomfortable listening in on the very personal conversation that was happening between father and daughter. He had never known about her exile or that she was from _Athens_ no less. She had kept her past a dark secret that was meant to never be heard. Perseus had no doubt that she would make him and Jason swear on the Styx to secrecy of what was heard today.

"It is not my place or anyone but Queen Annabeth's to answer those very personal questions. If you want them answered you will have to hear from her yourself," Perseus ranted.

He looked Luke up and down. Luke was a tall man, around Perseus' height. He had silver armor placed over his toga and his eyes were crystal blue. His wife, Perseus assumed had darker blue eyes that seemed more electric. The blonde hair was golden in color, just a tad darker than Queen Annabeth. Luke seemed like he wanted no harm, but he also seemed like a tough warrior if needed. The scar that ran down his face showed that bravery. Perseus also was just a tad curious on what made his friendship with Queen Annabeth go haywire.

Maybe I'll ask when he's alone one day, Perseus thought to himself.

"Given that you are on...rough conditions with her, you most likely will not have your questions answered," Jason replied.

The two men turned back around and continued on their way to the corridors that were located on the other side of the palace. The only thing that could be heard was the echoing of the footsteps against the marble flooring. The sun was shining through the columns of the palace lighting everything up and making it bright. When they finally reached the doors, Perseus took out a set of keys. He unlocked both of them and turned around to the trio behind him and Jason. He pointed to the first wooden door.

"Frederick, you will reside in here."

Perseus then pointed to the next door. "Luke you will be residing here. If your wife wants to she may accompany you in the same room."

The two of them looked at each other before at Perseus.

"I will reside with my husband Luke," Thalia stated.

Perseus nodded. "Very well. You will be locked inside under the Queen's orders. You will be escorted to and from everywhere you go. There will be guards at your doors at all times. This evening when the dinner commences in the banquet hall, you will sit next to the Emperor and Empress. You will not speak to either of them unless spoken to. Do not try anything because she will catch you in the act. The last time this happened she killed off half the senate and threw their bodies into the streets of Rome to rot and spread fear. Do you understand?" Perseus said with a clear cut tone.

All three of them nodded in unison. Perseus and Jason stepped out of the way to let the three of them go into their respective rooms. When they entered, Perseus shut the door and locked it before putting the keys away. They would be back for them in a couple of hours. Perseus and Jason had to return to entrance duties.

Perseus had came down to the corridors after he was relieved of his duty by another sentry. During his time standing guard he kept thinking about the man named Luke from Greece. He was curious about the man and his past relations with Queen Annabeth. There was a sense of needing to know about the past between them. Anything he could learn about the Queen he would jump at the opportunity. He knew Queen Annabeth herself would spare the details to him. She hated her past and longed to forget it. But forgetting the past Perseus knew that it was in fact impossible. He empathized with the Queen about rough pasts. He didn't come from a clean cut one either. Maybe it wasn't nearly as horrible as Queen Annabeth's, but it was still pretty rough growing up for him.

Perseus had taken off his armor and put it back in the armor room where all the guards things went. He hated wearing it all the time. It was hot and heavy and forty extra pounds he didn't want on his chest. He still had his sword riptide in his scabbard next to his leg. The hallways of the palace were deserted and the sun was slowly setting in the west casting long shadows from the columns. When he reached the corridors he took out the set of keys he kept on him. Perseus looked up and dismissed the guards in the hallway. When he unlocked the door he saw Luke and Thalia just staring out the little window together. He cleared his throat to get their attentions. Both of them whipped their heads around, blue eyes wide in startlement. Perseus gave a small smile.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he gently apologized.

Together the two of them seemed nice and gentle. Somewhere in Perseus' mind he knew that both of them could probably hurt him in some way. But he also knew that they were weaponless and they didn't look like they wanted to fight. The two of them gave him a small smile and made their way to the bed situated against the wall.

"Is it dinner time already?" Luke asked.

Perseus pulled a chair from the wooden desk and sat in it in front of the two of them. He just wanted to know some things from them. He shook his head no. Thalia scrunched her black eyebrows together in confusion.

"Then why are you here?" she asked.

He looked at the both of them for a few seconds without responding. They looked tired from the long travel they undertook from Greece to Rome. Perseus estimated it must've taken at least a few weeks. He took in a deep breath and exhaled.

"Just want to know somethings about Queen Annabeth," he simply stated.

"The only things we know are from when she lived in Athens. We no nothing more," Luke replied.

A small smile broke out on Perseus's face. "That's exactly what I want to know."

"We'll tell you about her past if you tell us more about what's happened to her over these years," Thalia negotiated.

"Fair enough maiden," Perseus responded.

Thalia glared at him when she mentioned the word maiden. Luke grabbed her hand in his and squeezed it. They both looked at each other and smiled before quickly pecking each other on the lips. When the returned their attention to Perseus he nodded his head telling them to go first. Luke took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

"We met her when she was just seven years old," Luke began.

He had opened his blue eyes again and they seemed wistful. A small smile was on his face as he reminisced about his past.

"She was the cutest little thing. Her father had just been appointed leader of the Athenian Assembly. Everyone knew that Annabeth was the product of an affair by Frederick and the patron goddess Pallas. It was unheard of, but it was true. That did not mean she not was outcasted though. No one would dare ridicule the daughter of the patron goddess of their city-state...at least out in public."

"The people would whisper about it in taverns and such. How Athena was a virgin goddess technically. I heard she was born the same way Pallas was though making her still a real virgin I guess you could say. Children are ruthless though and would constantly make fun of Annabeth. All this bullying had made her develop a tough outer shell. Annabeth was always very outspoken with her thoughts and opinions. In Athenian society it was unheard of. Women were not supposed to be like that. Frederick had tried to reprimand his daughter multiple times on how to behave but she just would not have it," Thalia continued.

"Thalia over here was just a headstrong as Annabeth though," Luke added.

Thalia pushed him over and rolled her blue eyes. "I knew when to control it. She did not."

"Back to the story," Perseus said interrupting their little moment.

Both of them smiled sheepishly and continued.

"Anyway, we both lived in Athens at the time. And we're both demigods too just in case you wanted to know. I'm the son of Hermes and she's the daughter of Zeus. Demigods were not uncommon in Greece at all. It was normal in fact. But a daughter of Athena? Annabeth was the first known and it was quite scandalous. Because of the circumstances surrounding her, she had this fiery spirit within her that told her to push boundaries even when we advised against it. We were her first friends and companions. Her only friends," Luke continued.

"She came to us telling all of her secrets and feelings. It was quite obvious her father had a disliking towards Annabeth. She constantly claimed it was because she reminded him too much of Athena and he hated her for it. She was verbally and emotionally abused by her father. Never laid a finger on her physically. But it did impact her greatly. That's why she did what she did when she was twelve," Thalia said with a sad tone.

"It was the most rash thing she'd ever done. Going directly against the Athenian Assembly was unheard of. Putting a vote in when it was strictly forbidden? She was lucky she didn't get stoned to death for that. We had defended her father saying that it was a impulsive and rebellious move on her part. She couldn't just get away without punishment. When we said that she had called us, and I quote: "asinine cowards who are traitors."

"She had promised us that she would never forgive us for going against her and siding with her father. We knew it was just her fury and pride blocking her sight of a clear path. But it we could see that something inside had snapped and she would never be the same."

"And we were right in our conclusions. After she was exiled in shame out of Athens we soon fled too," Thalia said in conclusion.

Both of them had tears in their eyes retelling the story of what had happened in Athens. The memories had probably resurfaced for the first time in a while for the both of them. Perseus couldn't believe that Queen Annabeth would act that way. He had always seen her as the calm and collected Queen who ruled with an iron fist. Hearing this story, it made Perseus want to watch out for her more. They might have been sexually involved with each other, but was it just a small part of a big plan she was forming? Now that he thought about it, he could see the rashness of some her actions. She ruled with an iron fist clasped tightly around the Roman Empire. She had the entire place on strings he had realized. Perseus had become more wary of his Queen.

Luke and Thalia had finally gathered themselves together. Thalia nodded in Perseus' direction.

"Your turn. Tell us about the Annabeth we saw today," Thalia demanded.

"Well I'll only tell you what I know from stories and from what little she herself has told me," Perseus started.

They both seemed to narrow their eyes at Perseus' statement. "What are you implying?" Thalia asked.

"Are you close with her in anyway?" Luke added.

Perseus felt his cheeks heat up and redden. He rubbed the back of his neck like he always did when he was in an awkward or nervous situation. He cast his green eyes to the floor looking at the marble. When he looked up he saw two pairs of blue eyes widen.

"You're sexually active with her aren't you?" Thalia finally asked.

Perseus just nodded yes before clearing his throat to start with his story.

"Anyway. I guess I'll start off with why I call her Queen Annabeth and not just by her first name. I guess in the time she had been exiled she had made her way across the Peloponnese and into Sparta. There the details are a little blurry but she had met her first husband who was one of the future kings of Sparta. They were married when she was sixteen and they became king and queen of Sparta. She had her first and only child Cyrene when she was eighteen years old and she was the love of Queen Annabeth's life. She cherished that child like it was a goddess. When the Romans attacked Sparta, she had tried to send Cyrene away to safety but it was too late. She watched as her handmaidens and her only daughter were slaughtered by Roman soldiers as their blood splattered on her face and body."

Both Luke and Thalia's eyes were wide and their mouths were hanging open. They really had no idea what had happened to their friend from Athens. They both looked at each other shock written across their features before turning back to Perseus.

"It's not true. Tell me it's not true," Thalia begged.

Perseus closed his eyes and sighed. "I wish it weren't. I would never wish that fate upon anyone. Not even the most cruel and foul of people."

"Holy shit," Luke sighed out. He rubbed his face in his hands taking the information in. When he looked up his blue eyes were glistening.

"What next Perseus?" he softly asked.

"She was taken by the soldiers to be brought back to Rome. Emperor Octavian had heard the stories about Queen Annabeth of Sparta and he wanted her as his empress. Queen Annabeth had fought the entire way. She had escaped multiple times only to be caught again and again. But she never gave up. The only reason why she wasn't killed was because of what she would become. I heard stories how they beat her some even said that some raped her because of her actions. I do not know what is true and what is a lie, but I do not ever want to find out. When she entered Rome, she was welcomed and rejoiced. She didn't say a word for the first year. The only time was to growl out her vows to the Emperor to become the Empress. She was taken eight years ago this coming Augustus."

"You must never tell a soul of the information I have told you. If Queen Annabeth was to find out, she would have all of our heads mounted on pikes. Swear of the Styx you won't tell another living soul for as long as you both shall live," Perseus demanded.

"I swear on the Styx" they both said in unison.

Light thunder rumbled outside binding the oath to the two of them. Perseus looked out the window seeing the sun touching the horizon. He got up out of the wooden chair and put it back.

"It's time for dinner. Follow me."

Both of them got up and followed Perseus out. Jason was outside getting Frederick to follow him to the banquet hall. The tension between the three of them seemed heavy with the burden of secrets they all held.

* * *

><p>Piper had felt uncomfortable with the new guests sitting at the table during dinner. She had the day off and when she showed up to sit besides Annabeth she saw three new faces sitting with them. Even Perseus and Jason had joined the dinner table. She had never seen them dine with the Emperor and Empress before.<p>

As she walked in Piper caught a glimpse of her father at one of the tables. She liked to say that she had a good relationship with her father. Piper never got to see her father because she resided in the palace to tend for Annabeth. They briefly shared a smile before her father Tristan went back to his conversations with the other wealthy men of Rome.

When she walked up Annabeth gave a light smile and gestured to the seat to her right for Piper to sit in. The three new people sat there, straight backed and were silent. They seemed to be intimidated by Annabeth. The Emperor was looking at the three people with confusion.

"Are these the guests you were talking about?" he asked Annabeth.

She nodded her head. "Yes. I do believe introductions are in order."

Annabeth gestured to the older blonde man who was sitting two seats down from Annabeth. He had a look of pride in his face even though it was obvious that he was intimidated by Annabeth.

"This man here is Frederick of Athens," she started.

Emperor Octavian's ice eyes widened in shock. "Our guests are _Greek_?" he asked in disbelief.

Annabeth turned and glared at Octavian making him back down a bit. "Remember that you wed a greek yourself," she warned.

They glared at each other for a few seconds before Octavian broke it and looked back at the blonde man named Frederick.

"This man also happens to be my father," she said in a monotone voice.

That's when all the chatting in the room came to a halt. Apparently everyone had heard the word father come out of Annabeth's mouth and they wanted to hear the context of it. Annabeth still had a stone facade on her face as she stared at the crowd of people before her. She closed her stormy gray eyes and took a deep breath in. She then stood up tall and straight backed.

"I guess it's time to introduce my guests that I have welcomed into Rome," she started.

Piper looked over at Frederick and the other two who exchanged looks with each other that had worry written in their faces. Piper figured that it was not as warm of a welcome as Annabeth just said it was. Annabeth turned to her father and the three guests.

"Stand up," she ordered.

Piper raised an eyebrow at the tone Annabeth used. It seemed that she did not like the three guests that were with her. But like a smart woman, Piper kept her mouth shut and her thoughts to herself. The three people hesitantly stood up and the woman with the black hair straightened out her dress and put her hands behind her back.

"This man here is Frederick of Athens. He is the leader of the Athenian Assembly and as you all heard, he is my father," she introduced.

As Piper had expected there was an out roar that broke out between all the patricians of Rome. The room was filled with the screams of men. Annabeth looked over at all the men. Piper's ears were hurting from the excess of noise.

"SILENCE!" Emperor Octavian roared over the crowd.

Immediately it went so quiet you could hear a pin drop on the floor. Emperor Octavian looked over at Annabeth and nodded his head for her to continue. Annabeth turned her body towards the crowd again.

"These two are Lucas and Thalia of Eretria. They have come here asking for help and they will be staying with us until I reach a final judgement. There will be no questions asked. Let dinner commence," she said with power.

They all sat down and started to eat in silence. She and Jason made eye contact and the both smiled at each other. Last night was a little fuzzy in Piper's mind from all the alcohol she had consumed but she just remembered that she loved every second of it. Jason seemed to be enjoying the dinner that was laid out before him. It has probably been a while since he last ate in the banquet hall. The last time he was in here was probably when he was a Praetor and general of Rome.

As Piper looked around she couldn't believe that the killing of those senators was only two days ago. It seemed like it was weeks ago for some reason. She felt that a lot has been happening to the world in just these few months that had made it hard to keep track of. Annabeth turned to face Piper.

"Did you enjoy your day of Piper?" she asked while eating.

Her tone was very light unlike the one she had used just only minutes ago. It was a nice conversation starter she was using on Piper to ease in on things. Piper knew she only did that when she had big news to share. Working for someone for eight years, you tend to know the person.

"I did. It was well needed from last night," Piper responded.

A silent laugh came from Annabeth which was Piper knew she never did. It seemed that only she was able to do that to Annabeth. A smile formed on her face.

"Yes I figured after I saw Jason stumble into his room blubbering like an idiot. I figured you couldn't be much better off than him. Hangovers are terrible things."

Piper blushed at the mention of her big alcohol consumption last night. She didn't want to be called out by it by anyone, Annabeth no less. She hadn't directly seen Piper but she had assumed correctly that yes, Piper was no better than Jason was last night. She figured it was a damn miracle they had made back to the palace in one piece. Annabeth had finished eating and put her silver utensils down on her plate. She politely wiped her mouth with the cloth provided for her and stood up.

"I am going to bed. Have a nice evening," she bluntly stated.

She grabbed Piper by the arm and took her with her. No one questioned Annabeth's motives and they let the both of them go and walk out of the banquet hall. Once they were out Annabeth let go of Piper's arm.

"Follow me Piper," she said softly.

Her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Where are we going?"

"For a walk," was all she said.

Piper looked behind her to make sure no one was following the both of them. Torches were lit in the hallways casting long shadows. Annabeth had her hands behind her back and was walking toward the exit of the palace. Piper picked up her dress and ran to catch up with Annabeth.

Annabeth had grabbed a torch from the wall and held it in her hand to guide her way out. Piper walked beside her as they went out into the streets of Rome.

"Annabeth are you sure you should be out here at this time of night?" Piper questioned.

In the light of the flame she saw her gray eyes surrounded by the kohl roll. She sighed and kept walking on.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Piper. But I know danger when I see it. Rome is not dangerous," she said quietly.

Piper didn't like the tone she was using with her. It was ominous and a little sad too. She didn't want her friend to be sad.

"Is it something you want to talk about privately? Is that why we're walking alone?" she asked.

She gave a short laugh that seemed forced out. "I guess it is. I have a lot to tell you."

As they walked down the empty streets of Rome, Annabeth started telling her everything. She began when she was a child growing up in Athens. To Piper it was hard imagining a little Annabeth. Hard imagining that she had a childhood too and was once innocent to all the horrors of the world.

She recounted how she was exiled from Athens by her father when she was twelve years old. She told Piper how she was bullied for being the daughter of the virgin goddess Athena. Her father had hated her because she reminded him of Athena too much. Piper felt sad for Annabeth. No one deserved what she's been through.

"I traveled across the Peloponnese for over a year. I went from town to town just barely surviving. _Xenia_, or hospitality as it's better known as was a huge factor in Greek society and culture. I'm just thankful that people let me stay with them during my travels," she had said to Piper.

Annabeth then went to tell her about the life she had found in Sparta. She told Piper how much more she loved there than in Athens. Annabeth described the freedoms that women had that were inexplicably unheard of almost everywhere else in the world that she knows of.

"Did you love your husband?" Piper asked.

The both of them stopped and Annabeth turned to face Piper. Her golden hair which was held back by the infamous black cloth was shining bright next to the torch that she held. Her eyebrows scrunched together. Piper looked into Annabeth's gray eyes and saw that she was the most vulnerable she had ever been around someone. Annabeth had put her full trust into Piper she had realized.

"I loved my husband more than anything in the world. Not even my daughter matched up to the love I had for him. I fell in love with him before I knew of the power he held in Sparta. He never told me about his bloodline because he didn't want to change who he was in my eyes. I guess he thought that I would only marry him for fame and power if he had told me before hand."

"Would you have married for power if he told you?" Piper asked.

She loved asking questions that were more complex than yes or no answers. And she knew that Annabeth loved those types too. Annabeth loved to think and solve riddles that were hard. It was in her blood Piper guessed.

She shook her head no. "I never wanted power Piper. I would've loved him just the same if he had told me before hand. Nothing would've changed that. Not even all the power in the world."

"What about Octavian then?"

"That's a different story. I will never love that man. Put me under a love spell and it still wouldn't happen. I was kidnapped from my home and forced to say those vows to him. Being a Queen or an Empress was never what I wanted. I just wanted to be happy with someone that loved me for me. My first husband was what I wanted. Then he got ripped away from me by those Romans and they ripped out my heart and happiness.

"Do you think you will ever find happiness again Annabeth?" Piper asked gently.

She looked Piper straight in the eye. "Only the fates know that Piper."

After she turned her head towards the sky to look up at all the stars that were shining brightly in the inky sky tonight. "So far the fates have been cruel to me. But maybe, just maybe, there's a silver lining for me that they have woven in. One can only hope though Piper," she whispered.

It was so soft Piper thought her words would be carried away by the warm summer breeze never to be heard again. But she had heard Annabeth's words and it made Piper want to help Annabeth. She knew it could never happen because of her friends hubris. That alone was a huge obstacle in her way; that and along with her stubbornness and tough shell she wore every day. This was the first time Piper saw the real Annabeth. The vulnerable and caring Annabeth. Piper wanted to see this side of her more often.

Maybe if she gets her happiness I will see this side, Piper thought to herself.

Annabeth cleared her throat to get Piper's attention. The fire on the torch was started to dwindle down. Annabeth had a small smile on her face.

"I think it's time we start heading back Piper. It's getting late," she said.

Piper just nodded and they both walked together in a comfortable silence back to the palace.

* * *

><p>When Queen Annabeth and Piper left the banquet hall unexpectedly Jason was a little bit suspicious. He knew that the Queen wouldn't be retiring that early in the night. The sun had only set an hour before the dinner began. It was too early for her to be heading to bed. And taking Piper with her was something out of the ordinary given that it was Piper's day off.<p>

The dinner continued on normally after their departure though. Jason and Perseus were talking about battle tactics with each other. But Jason had felt like someone was constantly watching his every movement. He'd turn around and look at the woman Thalia. They had almost identical irises but every time he'd look at her, she turn around and start talking to Luke again. Jason found it weird.

When the dinner had finished all the patricians of Rome had left the palace leaving the five people who sat at the head table alone. Emperor Octavian left soon after the patricians to retire for bed leaving just the guards and the guests. It was an awkward silence between them all. Perseus didn't seem to want to contribute conversation at all. Thalia who'd been sneaking glances at him all dinner was bothering him. He wanted to know why.

"Lady Thalia, may I ask a question?" Jason politely asked.

She nodded her head. "Go ahead."

"Do I know you from somewhere?"

Jason knew that she was hiding something from him. The way she seemed to tense up was a dead giveaway. She turned her back to Jason and faced her husband Luke. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded. Luke then walked up to Perseus and asked if he could be taken back to his room. Thalia had wanted them to be alone for this conversation. Jason strangely thought the same thing too. It seemed to have a very personal vibe.

"You do know me. But it's very complicated," she started.

Jason pulled out a chair from the table and sat down. He pulled one out for Thalia too. Jason gave a small smile to Thalia and she returned it. Her eyes that were heavily coated with kohl intimidated Jason a little bit. She sat down and crossed her legs and put her hands on the top one.

"We're brother and sister Jason," was all she said.

It was so blunt and causal too. Jason blinked and just stared at the woman in front of him for a few seconds. He was very confused by what he heard.

"Did I hear you right?"

Thalia just gave him a laugh and shook her head yes. "Yes you heard me right. Your reaction was priceless though."

"You said it so casually though," he said still dumbfounded.

"What other way is there to say it Jason? It just a mere fact. We're blood related brother and sister. That's all there is to know."

"How come I never knew about you then?"

The air seemed to thicken and she had a brooding look on her face now. She sighed heavily.

"That's where it gets complicated Jason."

Jason must've had a pleading look on his face. He had just found out that he had been missing a huge part of his past life. He wanted to know everything.

"Tell me, please Thalia," he asked.

She sighed again and closed her blue eyes. "When you were two years old, Hera our immortal step-mother I guess you could say demanded that she have you. Your father was the roman aspect of Zeus. Your father is Jupiter as you're well aware. My father is Zeus, the Greek aspect. Different sides of the same father. Hera was tired of the affairs of her immortal husband and demanded that she take you away from us. Our mother consumed by the poisons of alcohol, greed and lust had gone crazy. She thought giving you away would make her immortal with Zeus. So she did it. One day, she just gave you away and promised me that you were in safer hands. I didn't believe her for a second. You just dissapeared Jason. I didn't even know you were alive until I came here."

By the end she was choking up and had tears gathering in her eyes. Jason couldn't blame her though. She had lost him for years not knowing if he was okay or not. If the roles were switched he would've felt the same way. He reached out and hugged his older sister tightly. He had never met any of his real family before. Jason wanted to cherish it.

"I am so sorry Thalia," he whispered.

They released each other and Thalia looked up into Jason's eyes. "Don't you ever apologize to me. It was not your fault Jason. You have no reason to apologize. After twenty five long years we had finally been brought back together. I still can't believe you're really here. Tell me about yourself."

Jason leaned back into his chair and smiled at his long lost sister. It felt so nice finding family that he never knew he had. Jason had just assumed his parents had died and left him to the Legion to train. He explained how he was trained in the prestigious military school in Rome until he was sixteen. After he had went into battle to help keep Greece in it's place and how he had met Perseus on the battlefield and taken him back to Rome and became a general of the Roman Army. He talked about becoming Praetor of the First Legion for five years. How he met Piper while he was talking to an official on the streets of Rome. He had thought she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever met. Thalia laughed at him when he said he almost tripped over his feet trying to get to her. He talked about how he retired the purple cape and decided to guard the palace of the Emperor and Empress.

By the time he was done Thalia had a look of pride on her face. She was giving a huge grin and it seemed to brighten up the room tenfold. Jason couldn't help but smile back. He crossed his arms.

"So you and Luke?" he casually asked.

Thalia rolled her eyes at him. "Married? Yes. How long you say? Oh around ten summers I'd say. Any children? Yes Uncle Jason you have some nieces and nephews to meet in the future."

It was like she knew all the questions he'd had lined up to ask. He quirked a blonde eyebrow at her with a smile. "How'd you know?"

"Please, it's not hard to see the line of questions that you were thinking about. That smirk gave it all away kid."

"What are their names?" he slowly asked.

Thalia just gave him a gentle smile. "Well there's three of them. Two girls and one boy. The eldest is Alma. She just turned ten years old in the spring. She looks like you a little bit. The blonde hair blue eyes look."

"Well she could look like Luke too. He's got the blonde hair blue eyes going too," Jason said.

"Don't get snarky with me little brother. She has my blue eyes making her look like you," Thalia retorted.

"The second eldest is our son Alexander. He is eight years old. He's the eccentric one you can say. Always bouncing off the walls. Very intelligent though. Like Annabeth," Thalia continued.

"How smart is Queen Annabeth?" Jason wondered.

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "She's the only daughter of Athena. She is brilliant. Smarter than any person I've ever met."

Jason felt kind of stupid after he asked that question. Thalia saved him from wallowing in his stupidity by naming off her last child.

"The youngest is our second daughter Catherine. She will turn four this coming autumn. She is the most quiet and reserved of all our children. But I'm sure they would all love to meet you one day."

Jason was an uncle to three children that he never knew existed. Of course he wanted to meet them. But it would be difficult given he was working often. He tried to think of a time when he had off.

"I don't think I could come down to Greece for a long while sister. But in December we have the Saturnalia which is a week long festival where I am not working. Maybe you and Luke can come up with your children."

Thalia seemed to humor his idea for a few seconds. "Well it is difficult and a long journey to travel across the Mediterranean to get to Rome from Eretria. That is of course if Annabeth ever lets us go alive of course. She doesn't seem to be taking that path," Thalia said darkly.

Jason did admit that she had a point there. Queen Annabeth was far from pleased to see her today in the throne room. The big fight had broken out about the past and Jason had guessed that old wounds were reopened. He didn't think that Annabeth would go out and kill them per se but he couldn't ever know what actions she would take. And it's not like he could go directly to her and say _please don't kill my sister and her husband!_ He would get his head chopped off for that. The humored the thought that maybe Piper could do it for them. She had a really good and close relationship with the Queen. He dismissed it as soon as he thought it though.

"Only time can tell sister," was all Jason could say.

"That is indeed the only truth in this world," she agreed.

The both of them stood up and walked out of the banquet hall together. Jason grabbed a torch from the wall and used it to guide them back to the corridors where Thalia would be residing. They didn't speak after that. It was just the soft patter of their footsteps against the marble. The moon was full and shining brightly in the sky. He figured Diana was strong tonight. When the got there he unlocked the wood door and opened it up slowly. It was late at night and most people would be sleeping. He hugged his older sister who was a good foot shorter than him. Thalia went up to his forehead and kissed him there.

"Goodnight brother," she whispered.

"Goodnight sister," he returned.

When he closed and locked the doors he started to make his way back to his shared chambers with Perseus. For the first time in his life, Jason felt complete.


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy New Year everyone! So to celebrate it, I decided to get my act together and write a next chapter for you all. It might seem a little rushed and Piper and Jason's POV's are kinda short but I was kinda short on ideas for them this chapter. But anyway here's my gift to celebrate 2015 with you. Song of the chapter is The Show Must Go On by Queen. And thank you ACosmos97 for sparking some ideas for me. If you have any ideas or suggestions please tell me! Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The guests that Annabeth had given pardon to have been residing in the palace for over a month now. She was starting to feel the early signs of pregnancy and she had not bled in six weeks which was a dead give away. She could feel her emotions going out of whack already and she felt conflicted with her relationships with her former friends and her father. The sense of loathing was still there though. Annabeth hadn't even asked what they needed her help for yet. She was just keeping them around until she wanted to hear them out. She could tell they were getting anxious and antsy for their request. Annabeth was just playing mind games with them now and they knew it. Her father especially.<p>

It was late in the night when everyone else was presumed to be sleeping. She had grabbed a torch and used it to guide her way through the desolate streets of Rome. Annabeth had snuck out the backdoors so she wouldn't be caught and questioned by the guards on duty. Annabeth had always been sneaky though, and now she was using her gift to her advantage. For the first time in a long time, Annabeth felt lost. She wouldn't dare admit it to her father of all people. Octavian was a no go. She had thought about confronting Lucas and Thalia but she wanted to keep the tough forefront going with them. She couldn't even tell Perseus of her deep feelings. She decided they weren't on that level yet. Annabeth has decided to seek help from the one person she'd never thought she'd like. That's how desperate she felt at this moment.

Annabeth was on her way to a secluded temple that she had demanded be built to honor the goddess that had brought her to life twenty eight years ago today. She was asking for Athena, her mother for help.

The only other time Athena had ever reached out to her was when she was exiled out of Athens. It wasn't the friendliest of meetings, but they didn't leave hating each other. Athena had tried to empathize with Annabeth, but Annabeth saw that she couldn't. Her mother was a powerful goddess. She would never know the feeling of abandonment and shame from exile that Annabeth had to endure. Athena had pitied her though. She didn't come right out and say it, but Annabeth had always been good at reading emotions and feelings, even on a goddess. She hated being pitied, and was grateful that her mother didn't salt the wound anymore. Athena had helped Annabeth get into Sparta without being whipped for not being from there. The goddess had some respect there even though Sparta was the rival to Athens. She had misted the officers in charge to make sure Annabeth was safe there. And for that she would be thankful forever.

As she walked up the marble stairs towards the giant golden doors that were closed due to it being night time, she closed her eyes to get a hold of her emotions for a few minutes. After she gently placed a hand on the golden door and heard the locks being clicked from the inside slowly opening up for her. Only women blessed by Athena are allowed inside the temple. Given that she was her daughter and had been the one to instruct and design the temple she had automatic access. They swung open and the torch in her hand was giving off a dim light inside the temple. When Annabeth walked in she closed the doors making sure that she had complete privacy. The locks clicked together again sealing her in. She walked down the walls lighting the rest of the torches that were on the columns holding up the walls. In front of her stood a statue just like the one in the Parthenon in Athens. Annabeth had to close her eyes again to keep her emotions and tears at bay.

No matter what she thought about Athens, how much she said she loathed it with her entire being, it was still her home. She did miss some aspects of it. As a girl she would always go to the acropolis and visit the Parthenon. She'd get on her knees and pray to her mother. She'd like to pretend that she was holding a conversation with her mother and that she was listening up on Olympus. Annabeth wanted that sense of security that someone cared about her out in the crazy world she lived in. Years later when she finally did meet her, Athena had assured her that she always listened to her only daughter.

On either sides of the statue of her mother, there were tables filled with candles. She took a match off the table and put it in the fire of one of the torches. She quickly lit all the candles before blowing out the match. Annabeth picked up her dress to walk over to the statue of Athena with Nike in her right hand outstretched. She went down to her knees and rested her head on the marble floor. Annabeth began to pray in her native tongue. She hadn't used it in a while.

Over her trek Athena had taught her Doric greek which was used in the southern Peloponnese and in Sparta. Being the daughter of the goddess of knowledge and wisdom she quickly learned. Athena had warned that if she used Attic greek, which is her native tongue, she'd stand out and be quickly discovered. So during her years residing in Sparta she had to use Doric instead of Attic. When she was captured by the Romans they had spoken in a foreign tongue that she'd never heard of before. Communications between the officers was a little difficult. That was where she had first met Jason.

He was the only one who could communicate with her that was from Rome. Even his greek was choppy and not very useful. She had told him that from the beginning. Unlike the other officers he had treated her with kindness and respect. He'd put his armies in order making them remember that even though she was greek, she was still a queen and deserved the respect of one. When she met Perseus he had spoken in broken latin, just as she had. He was from Greece as well, but from the island of Chios which was an island over by Ionia. His greek was Ionic and once again very different from the versions of Greek she knew. Over her years of living in Rome she had picked up how to speak Latin, the language they used. It was still a little broken but she seemed to have mastered it.

"Mother please help me. I do not know what to do. I am in a time of crisis and I need your guidance," she pleaded in her native tongue.

She kept it up for a few minutes before she felt something change inside of the temple. It was a subtle change, but Annabeth felt it. She held her breath and slowly looked up. In front of her was Athena herself.

She was exactly the same as when Annabeth last saw her all those years ago. Athena stood tall and proud with a white and gold chiffon toga that flowed right down to her feet. Her skin was tan and her body was adorned with golden headpieces and bicep bands on either arm. Over her toga was armor that seemed to look like dragon scales. Aegis was at her side with Medusa's face imprinted. Annabeth flinched in fear and looked away from it. When she looked back she gazed into the gray eyes that she had inherited from the goddess. They held their usual coldness but Annabeth could see the motherly gaze in them also. Her black hair was swept up in a braid that was under the blue war plume helmet that she always wore.

"Rise my child," the goddess gently said.

Annabeth stood up to be eye to eye with the goddess in front of her. She was around the same height Athena took when in her mortal disguises. Being in the presence of her mother made Annabeth feel like a little girl again. Athena made her shield and war gear disappear making her look more like a young woman. She gave Annabeth a smile. Athena looked around the temple with a look of approval.

"You designed my temple well here Annabeth," she said turning back to Annabeth. "I know that these Romans have a new name for me and a new persona. It messes with my head sometimes, but being in a temple dedicated to my greek one, I will be calm and sane at this moment to talk to you."

Annabeth bowed her head. "Thank you mother."

"I can see that you are conflicted with many different things. What is troubling you my child?" Athena asked.

"I've been to so many places. I've ruled two different places which has put a strain on me. Watching my only child die by these Romans and all the people I loved dying by the random invasion has changed me. I had become a ruthless and sinister woman whose desire is to bring down an empire. I want to kill the Emperor mother. And I don't like that feeling that has seemed to take control. How do I stop it?" Annabeth explained.

The goddess had a thinking face on showing Annabeth that she was mulling over the words that she had just spoken to her. Annabeth could see she has the same thinking face as the goddess. She could see how she was her daughter. The only thing she had inherited from her mortal father was his blonde hair.

"That is very troubling indeed my child. You have been through many hardships, and I know you will face more challenges in the future. But I know for sure that you are the only one who can suppress these extreme emotions inside you. I can influence choices that mortals make, but I cannot force them to make them. Are there any other things troubling you?" At those last words she looked down at her abdomen with a raised eyebrow.

Annabeth placed a hand over her stomach where she knew a baby was forming inside of her. She sheepishly smiled at her mother.

"I assume you knew that already mother. The baby inside of me isn't troubling me as much. I guess the only thing to worry about is if the baby is going to look anything like the father."

"And who is the father of this child?"

"A man named Perseus. He is one of my guards and we have formed a romantic relationship with each other."

"Yes I understand. It would be quite troubling if your child didn't have blonde hair now wouldn't it?"

"Indeed it would," Annabeth said solemnly.

Athena looked down at the floor for a few moments before looking at Annabeth.

"Well, I can't predict the future," she started. "But I will calm your nerves a little and say that everything will work out. I promise on the Styx that I will protect you. You are my only daughter and I want you to live as long as possible. I advise you pray to Ilithya to solidify the prediction of your childbirth. If you're lucky, she might even tell you the sex."

"Thank you mother. Thank you so much," Annabeth with adoration.

She didn't know how long she had been in the temple for. A little light was starting to slip in through the cracks. She looked up at her mother who had a smile filled with love and compassion.

"I love you Annabeth. And I know your father has done many wrongs to you. I do not expect for you to forgive him, but hear him out. And your other dialects of greek and latin have improved greatly my daughter. Also happy birthday." Athena had a soft hand on the shoulder of her daughter. With that she flashed in a bright light and disappeared.

Once again Annabeth had a wave of emotions wash over her. She did feel a lot better because she didn't think her mother would actually have an audience with her. Gods rarely did that, even with their own children. Perseus has only met Poseidon once in his lifetime. Thalia told Annabeth once that she's never met Zeus, Lucas the same with Hermes. She was lucky enough to have Athena guide her in her adolescence and help her in times of need.

Her hubris was starting to show again though. She knew that Athena had spoken truth and she knew that she had to hear her father out. But putting aside a grudge that had been strong for over a decade was easier said than done. She knew that eventually she will have to hear them out instead of keeping them in Rome playing games with them. She would also announce her pregnancy tonight at dinner, but will not tell Perseus that he is the father. It is for his best interest Annabeth had decided. When the time is right, she will tell the truth to Perseus.

Right now though, she needs to keep all her puppets in line. She doesn't need any strings tangled up.

* * *

><p>Perseus was never able to have a good nights sleep. He was a demigod. The son of Poseidon. One of the strongest demigods out there. That meant that his demigod scent attracted monsters like you wouldn't believe. At least in Greece.<p>

Perseus had grown up on a small island far from the Greek Peloponnese. He was a sea away from the mainland. He lived with his mother and stepfather whom he loved more than life itself. Chios, the island he grew up on was a big island. During the Persian War it had been one of the first places invaded by the Persians. It made sense because the island was so close to Ionia and far from Greece itself. He worked on a fishing boat and fished so he and his family could eat everyday.

He will admit it, he used his powers to grab the fish if it was an exceedingly slow day. He would be out in the Aegean all day and he would get bored sometimes. That was how he discovered he was a demigod. Perseus later had his mother tell him straight out just so he could confirm his suspicions. After years, he had become a master over the water. Perseus could do all these intricate moves with the water. He could change the water from a liquid to a solid or even a gas. Mini hurricanes was another thing he did after many times of trial and error. Once he even was able to bend the water out of plants. But that freaked him out and he never went back to it.

He left to sail the seas when he was sixteen years old. It wasn't just because he wanted to take a leisure trip and be where he was most comfortable. On a summer day a tribe from Ionia had ambushed and attacked the island.

_Perseus was out in the river nearby his house washing up to get ready for another day out at sea. It was a hot day and the sun was already beating down and burning his skin and the sun had only risen about an hour ago. The river was deep in the fauna of the island which thrived greatly in the tropical weather Chios got here. It was a fairly big island, it would take a couple of hours to walk across it from one side to the other. All the tribes had lived peacefully with each other. They traded and talked with each other like they were all friends. Chios was a relatively calm and serene place to live. _

_As he was making his way back home that was when he heard the faint noises coming. At first Perseus thought he had imagined it because it was a far away sound. The noises unsettled him greatly though. He had started to pick up the pace through the forest trying not to trip on roots and logs. As he was making his way closer though the noises got louder. Perseus quickly realized that it was screaming. But it wasn't the screaming that people do when scared. This was a battle cry of some sorts. _

_Panic erupted inside of Perseus. He stopped short in his tracks and looked around at his surroundings. There was a big tree about ten feet from him. Perseus sprinted towards it and started to scale the trunk quickly using the branches to elevate him higher. It all happened in a span of two minutes. Perseus has shielded himself with the leaves and was high enough that he wouldn't be noticed by the tribal men. From his hiding place he saw them run past him and keep going. _

_They were decked out in armor made from leather. What kind of leather, Perseus did not want to find out. He just hoped it was animal. They had helmets that had different types of tusks and bones from animals that weren't familiar with Perseus. War paint was spread on their faces making them more scary and unrecognizable. He was just glad that they hadn't stopped and looked up through the canopy of trees. If they did, Perseus would've been found and killed instantly he'd think. _

_The men were heading in the direction towards his village at a fast pace. After he knew that they were far ahead of him, Perseus climbed down the tree and started to run after them. A sense of dread was rising rapidly inside of Perseus which made him run faster. His parents would be working in the fields right now growing the crops for the harvest season coming soon. _

_He saw the smoke rising far before he actually saw the village. When he got through the clearing, his entire village was up in smoke. There were screams of agony coming from the people. Women were being dragged by the barbaric men. They would grab their heads and chop all the hair off of them. Some more vicious ones would scalp them and keep it. They were raped out in the open. Children were fast and tried to flee the village and head into the forest to hide from the barbarian men. If caught they were killed instantly with their guts spilled all over the dirt. _

_It was a horrific sight to behold. _

_Perseus was frozen in time. It was too much to take in at one time and everything seemed to be in slow motion. He couldn't move his body. Not one inch. He just watched in horror as the tribal men were wreaking chaos onto his village. His parents weren't in sight which worried him more. He was startled out of his time warp by a strong hand on his shoulder. _

"_Perseus! You must leave now before it's too late!" an old voice said to him. _

_Perseus shook his head and turned to the man whose hand was on his shoulder. It was an elder from the village who Perseus looked highly up to. He taught Perseus how to fight and educated him. He was a very close with his parents. _

"_Where's my parents? Where are they?" Perseus asked in a frantic frenzy. _

"_They're okay. They fled into the forest somewhere and will be safe from these savages. They know the forest well Perseus. They will be okay. Go to the west surf. There is a boat there waiting. Take it and flee Chios before it's too late!" he advised. _

_Perseus trusted him fully. He knew his parents were smart. Them fleeing into the forest is a very logical plan his parents would've taken. He nodded his head and hugged the old man before sprinting back into the woods and making his way towards the shore like he was advised to do. _

_Adrenaline was pumping strongly through Perseus' veins. He was sweating and praying to all the gods that he would survive and manage to escape with his life. He also was praying for the safety of his parents. Hopefully they would survive too. After minutes of dead sprinting he burst out onto the shore where the little wooden boat was waiting for him. He was huffing and puffing from running for so long so fast. His legs felt like rubber and he felt like he couldn't hold his own weight anymore. But he managed to get to the little boat anyway. _

_Inside there were supplies all ready. That had confused Perseus greatly because there was no way it was just there ready and waiting for him. It made no logical sense. The elder couldn't have made it here, put the supplies in, and come back to the village in time. Plus he wasn't an oracle or a priest of Apollo. There was no way he could've anticipated it. It left a lot of questions wandering around in Perseus' mind. He picked up the woven basket and examined it quickly. Underneath the basket was a note written on papyrus paper. Another unusual thing Perseus noticed. It was tied together by twine and Perseus opened up the letter. Inside it read: _

Perseus,

I know this might come as a shock to you but I have set up this boat and these supplies for you. I did not know of the attack, but as soon as I got word I made sure that you and your family would be safe. Remember that I do not do this for any mortal. But I will do it for you and your mother whom I love. The supplies should last you about a few weeks time. Enough time to sail over the Aegean and into the mainland where you can find a ship crew to sail with. Good luck.

Poseidon

_Perseus seemed to go into shock again. It was the first encounter he had ever had with his real father. Even though it was a letter, it was something. But Perseus knew he was on a time constraint and couldn't dwell on the letter from his godly father. He looked back where the forest was and turned back to the glittering sea that was before him. He'd been there a thousand times. He knew the waters. It was his home turf. With a mighty push he jumped into the boat and started to use his water powers to propel him forward into the sea and away from his home. _

_Just as Poseidon had said, it did take a few weeks to cross the Aegean. Even with Perseus' special powers over water. Once he made it onto the mainland, it was a whole new experience for Perseus. Living on an island so far off, it was weird coming to Greece. He had ended up in the little town of Volos. It was a port city which made it easy to come into after his journey on a little boat across the Aegean. People took him in almost instantly. He stayed with a family that were merchants. The father knew of some people who were sailors and was willing to put in a good word for Perseus. Perseus had worked with the father of the family in the little shop that they owned for a few months. The family was very nice and caring to him. The little children were also fond of Perseus and he to them. He would play games with them and buy them sweets when he took them into the town. _

_One day a ship came into town and like the father had said months before, told the crew about Perseus. He showed up and performed his skills to the captain who was ultimately impressed. He even told the captain that he was the son of Poseidon. That automatically earned some major points for Perseus. He packed up his belongings and said farewell and many thank yous to the family for taking him in. The family sent him with some more clothes and with love. Perseus would never forget them. _

_Life on the sea with his crew was the best years of his life. He loved being out in the open water with men who loved it just as much as he did. His captain who went by the name of Aristos. He was a kind man but very disciplined as well. He was fair but just to all his men. And Perseus respected that. He worked hard and had to scrub the decks almost everyday. He became friends with all of the crew. Perseus would consider himself a friendly and outgoing guy. Aristos seemed to like him a lot. Whenever sea monsters would appear he would take out his sword and use his water manipulation to kill the beast before it could cause any collateral damage. _

_It was unfortunate because Aristos was killed while they were on the mainland one day. They were in the Peloponnese visiting Argos when Aristos and some man had dueled him. It was an honorable death Perseus assumed. It wasn't a cowardly way to die. Perseus had been Aristos' right hand man and lieutenant. His death had promoted Perseus to the captain of the ship. None of his crewmates argued over that. They seemed to like that he was now in charge of the ship. Perseus was eighteen years old when he became the captain. _

_He had traveled far and wide during the next two years of being captain of the ship. He went all the way to the Gibraltar cliffs where he met some people who were very different than anyone he has ever met. The people in what they called Andalusia dressed very differently and they only believed in one god they called Allah. It was interesting to say the least in Perseus' opinion. But they had nice things to trade and barter with. Perseus had made good money there in Andalusia. _

_The coast of Africa were other stops along the way. The Libyan kingdoms were interesting too. Libya was very known within the greek world. One of his crewmates Charles was from the Libyan kingdoms. He was dark in skin color as were many of the others who lived in Libya. The Egyptian Empire was also magnificent to see. Perseus' ship couldn't go too deep into the Nile River but he was able to see the great pyramids that the Egyptians were able to build. It was mind blowing. Perseus had been everywhere in his travels. _

_The day he battled the Romans he was in the town of Aegea. His crewmates and ship were a few miles south in another city. Perseus was just wandering the countryside alone with his thoughts. As much as he loved the sea, he needed a break from it sometimes. The town was full of shepherds who didn't know much more about anything in life. So it was not a surprise to Perseus that the Romans had taken over so quickly and easily. Perseus had no problem with the Romans. In fact he had traded with them a couple of times over the years. Mainland Greece was not his home so he did not feel conquered by the Romans. He hadn't went back home to Chios since he left. One year he did get a message in a dream showing that his parents were okay and now residing in Athens. That had lifted a burden off of Perseus' shoulders. So when Jason, the general of the army had made him the offer of coming with him into the army, Perseus took it. _

_Perseus had been taken into Rome and during the process had become friends with Jason. Jason had asked the Emperor to give Perseus a freeman status because of his fighting skill with the sword and his beneficial factors he will have for the Roman Army. The Emperor didn't like Perseus immediately, but had granted him it anyway. He didn't really fight in the army though. After Jason had taken him to Rome, they stayed there. Jason had given up his Praetorship for a man named Zhang Fai who was from a place out in the unknown east. He was different from any other person Perseus had ever seen. But he had met the man, and he meant well and was fun to hang out with. _

_Perseus loved Rome. It had been a while since he stayed put into one place. But after years of travelling, he liked it. Rome was a beautiful up and coming city which was obviously prospering from the massive empire. Sure the Emperor was an idiot, but the Empress was not. And he had liked her from the very beginning. He knew she was from Greece as well. He once tried to talk to her in Greek, but her dialect was so different from his it was a terrible conversation. So as the years went they just spoke in latin to each other. The native language to the Romans. _

_Suddenly the scene changed. It wasn't a flashback from his past. It was something that he had never seen before. It was a stormy night and he was outside somewhere. It was weird because Perseus hadn't had a dream like this in years. It was a demigod dream. And he hates demigod dreams. They never mean anything good. They scare the living daylights out of you and sometimes they tell omens of what's to come. Perseus looked around and saw that he was on the streets of Rome. They were abandoned like nobody has lived in them for years. Lightning was flashing in the sky and it was raining hard. The rain was blinding Perseus to what was happening. _

_He heard the squaking of birds in the sky and looked up to see what was happening. In the air was a huge black owl. How Perseus could see, he couldn't even tell you. He just could. That's another weird thing about demigod dreams. A golden aquila was shining brightly in the dark sky. The owl and aquila were fighting viciously. They were jabbing at each other with beaks and clawing at the feathers cutting each other. The black owl slashed it's claws at the aquila which cried out in pain before falling to the ground. The owl swooped down and spread it black wings. It was bigger than any owl should've been. The wingspan was six feet each way. It was very ominous and Perseus felt a sense of uncomfort watching the scene unfold. _

_The owl the raised it's claws and killed the Aquila. Golden blood was slipping out of the body of the gold aquila and into the streets of Rome. The blood was coming towards Perseus and the closer it got, the more red it became. It was a weird sight to behold. The owl then turned it's head to face him. When Perseus saw it he almost had a heart attack. _

_The eyes of the owl were a bright stormy gray. _

Perseus woke up screaming and panting in his bed. Jason was nowhere in sight and it was still dark outside. He had no idea what that dream meant, but he did know one thing.

Something bad was coming.

* * *

><p>Piper was waiting at the door when Annabeth finally arrived back into the palace. She had seen her go outside during the night and wanted to follow her just to be sure that she was safe. But Piper managed to hold herself back. Instead she waited outside her chambers to confront her about it.<p>

When Annabeth came back she seemed startled that Piper was waiting at her door. She quickly composed herself and straightened her dress. She gave Piper a smile that she returned but not fully.

"Good morning Piper. You're up early today," Annabeth greeted.

"I could say the same to you. Are you feeling okay?" Piper asked.

She had used some of her charmspeak into the sentence. It was a power that she had gained from her mother Aphrodite. She hates using it unless she needs to but she was worried about her friend. She thought it was a good time to use it. It was lightly placed though.

Piper saw Annabeth slip into the dreamlike state that charmspeak puts people under. She seemed dazed and her gray eyes didn't hold that stiffness. She seemed calm for the first time in a long time Piper noticed.

"I am not fine Piper. But do not worry," was all she said in her dreamy voice.

Piper pursed her lips together. Even under charmspeak Annabeth still wouldn't tell any information.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Piper pushed.

She laced it a little stronger now. Piper knew that she couldn't push her boundaries though. She might be friends with Annabeth but she was still her superior. She could see Annabeth trying to fight the charmspeak.

"Not out in public. Come inside," Annabeth finally said.

Piper raised an eyebrow but followed Annabeth inside the chambers anyway. Annabeth was already sitting down on her couch when Piper walked in.

"Shut the door please and lock it."

Piper did exactly as she was told. When she turned around she saw Annabeth had a look in her gray eyes.

"That was tricky of you Piper. Trying to charmspeak me," she said.

Piper gulped and felt very hot all of a sudden. She didn't respond to Annabeth and they just sat in silence for a few moments. They seemed too long in Piper's opinion.

"Don't worry. But you should know by know that trickery doesn't work on me."

Piper just nodded her head. "I'm sorry. I hate using it on people but I'm just worried about you and it's my job to make sure you're well."

Annabeth gave her a small smile. "You are forgiven Piper. But since we are in the privacy of my chambers I will tell you my troubles."

Piper took a seat next to Annabeth on the couch. She put her hand on Annabeth's and she looked up at Piper with surprise. Piper gave Annabeth a reassuring nod and a smile.

"Do not feel forced to share your problems with me. But as your friend I was just worried about you."

Annabeth's gray eyes looked into Pipers and she gave Piper a nod before hugging her. It was Piper's turn to be surprised. But she quickly returned the hug and smiled at the show of affection she was finally showing. Piper always knew that Annabeth had a sensitive and soft side and Piper was glad she was finally showing it. Even if wouldn't be in public ever, she was glad she could see it in private.

They had let go of the embrace after a minute. Piper had a feeling Annabeth felt a lot better with Piper. The air in the room was light when they were together it seemed.

"Where did you go last night? I heard your door close and I went to follow you before thinking twice about it."

The air seemed to become a little heavier but not too much. She would give as much time Annabeth needed. Telling secrets wasn't ever Annabeth's thing Piper realized. She had hubris and was logical. She was not made for emotions and Piper was okay with that. Being the daughter of the love goddess she knew emotions pretty well. She was a people person. Her friend was not. Annabeth liked everything to be planned and perfect while Piper was okay with winging it.

"I went to seek help," she began. "I have just been feeling very conflicted for some reason and I didn't know who to confront."

"Who did you seek help from? You could've come to me," Piper gently said.

Annabeth looked at her with big gray eyes. Piper could see that whoever she saw affected her a lot. There seemed to be a childlike innocence in her eyes for once. They never show that. Annabeth shook her head making her blonde curls go everywhere.

"No. I couldn't do that to you Piper. You are not on duty for me during night."

Piper rolled her eyes at her friend. "I may be your handmaiden, but I am also your friend. It is okay if you disturb me. I will not be offended."

She paused. "Well unless I'm with Jason," she added lightheartedly.

Annabeth rolled her gray eyes but managed to get a little laugh out. That made Piper smile and feel proud that her little joke worked on Annabeth.

"I went to seek out my mother. I went down to the temple and prayed for her guidance. She came to me and gave me some advice about things."

"Minerva visited you?"

Annabeth sharply turned her head. "_Athena_. Not Minerva. They are two different goddesses with two different personalities."

"I apologize. What did she say?"

There was another silence between the two of them. Annabeth was fidgeting with her toga and looking down at the ground. Piper didn't want to nudge her on, but it was obviously something big that was bothering her friend.

"You will find out at a later time."

With that she stood up stiffly and made her way to the door. Piper felt almost disappointed that Annabeth wouldn't tell her what was wrong. And that vague answer that she gave Piper didn't settle nerves. She just hopped she was really okay.

"It's almost time for the day to start. Help me get ready will you?" Annabeth asked.

Piper just nodded and they walked out together to start the day.

* * *

><p>Jason should've expected for something shocking to happen today. He was still happy from his talk with his sister weeks ago. He had started to spend his time off trying to catch up with everything that he has missed with her. A popular topic was her children. Jason wanted to meet them so bad. Thalia had voiced her worry that Queen Annabeth would not let them go scot free after the little fallout they had all those years ago.<p>

Nothing interesting has happened in the weeks since the guests arrival. Queen Annabeth has not let them state their request and seems just to be keeping them to play a game with them. It was weird and he could tell Thalia and Luke just wanted to get home to their kids already. They had left them with a family friend they knew back in their hometown. They send messages back and forth every week to keep tabs.

Alma their eldest, was keeping the younger ones in check. Even though she was only ten years old. Thalia laughs at her eldest's maturity.

"I wish we were all that mature at her age," Thalia would joke.

Jason found himself walking down the same hallway to unlock the doors in which their guests were staying at. All three of them smiled at Jason. Even Frederick who wasn't happy to be staying here way longer than he had anticipated. They always went to dinner with the Emperor and Empress. Perseus and himself were invited to keep watch over the guests in case they decide to do something suspicious. Jason highly doubted they would so something like that, but he had to do his job.

As they walked down to the dining hall there was no conversation made. It was kind of awkward in Jason's opinion but he didn't want to spark talking that would make it even worse. Usually if they were talking, it would be either Thalia or Luke who would initiate the speaking. It would be over little things of course.

When they entered the Emperor was already there but the Empress and Piper were not yet. The usual upperclassmen were already sitting at their tables talking with animation about whatever happened that day or week. Too many voices were talking at once for Jason to tune into one conversation. He walked up to the table and then proceeded to stand behind the main table while the guests took their usual seats. A few minutes later the Empress walked in with Piper in tow.

All the men in the room silenced and bowed their heads when she passed by. She didn't even spare them a glance. Her footsteps echoed on the floor as she made her way up to the main table next to the Emperors. Perseus snuck in from a back kitchen door to stand next to Jason behind the table.

All day Perseus had been acting differently. He seemed troubled by something but he wouldn't tell Jason no matter how persistent he was with it. Jason figured that maybe it was because they were in public places all day. He would try again when they retired for the night after this dinner.

A few minutes later the Emperor stood up and clanked his chalice to silence the room. He gave a spiel about something that Jason wasn't really paying attention to at the moment. Dinner commenced as usual. After the first few courses were served the Queen stood up and grabbed everyone's attention. Jason found this unusual because she normally commenced the dinner towards the beginning. Getting up right before the desserts come out is highly unusual which made Jason a little suspicious.

The crowd silenced quickly after she stood up. All eyes were on her including Jason's. He sneaked a glance at Perseus who seemed very wary at whatever she had to say. He looked back at the Queen.

"Good evening patricians," she started. Her voice always oozed confidence it seemed. Jason knew what that was like. He was the former praetor of Rome. He always had to do public speaking.

"I have news to share with all of you. It will be a great joy to all of Rome. Your Emperor, Romulus Octavian and myself, Empress Magnusa Annabeth will be expecting our first child together. They will be born in Februarius and will be the next in line to inherit the throne of the Roman Empire. Spread the news to your family and friends so all of Rome and the rest of the empire can know."

Cheers and joy erupted within the banquet hall. Queen Annabeth turned towards Emperor Octavian who seemed to shocked to say anything. She leaned in and kissed his cheek which seemed to break the blonde emperor out of his stupor. He just gave Queen Annabeth a goofy smile and they clinked glasses.

Jason turned to Perseus who seemed to be mirroring his reaction. It was pure shock. Perseus' mouth was hanging wide open and his green eyes were wide like he couldn't believe the news. Perseus turned to Jason.

_What the fuck_, he mouthed to Jason silently.

Jason just shrugged his shoulders in response. _I have no clue_ he responded.

That news kept Jason distracted for the rest of the dinner. Once it was over and Queen Annabeth dismissed everyone Jason was ready to turn into bed. Perseus walked over and grabbed Jason by the shoulder.

"We need to talk in private," he said in a hushed tone.

"I've been trying to get you to talk all day man."

Perseus looked around making him look very paranoid about something. That was when Jason knew something was up with his friend. They both escorted their guests back to the their rooms before heading off to their chambers.

Once they put their armor back into the closet and changed into pajamas Perseus closed their door and put a chair up next to the doorknob. Jason scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. It must've been a really big deal to Perseus.

He lit candles inside the dark room so they could see each other a little better. Jason sat down on his bed and Perseus pulled up a chair in front of him. Jason crossed his arms on his chest.

"What's been bothering you all day?" he started.

Perseus closed his green eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He did that a few times. When he opened them back up, they were a dark green color. Not just because of the lighting though. That was when Jason really knew this was serious stuff they were about to talk about.

"I had a dream last night."

Jason seemed confused for a second. "What kind of dream?"

"A demigod dream."

Jason raised his eyebrows and let out a deep sigh.

Demigod dreams are serious shit, Jason thought.

He rubbed his hands all over his face closing his eyes trying to imagine what kind of dream Perseus had. It could be anything.

"What was it about?"

"It started off as some flashbacks from my childhood. Nothing too serious or bad. Then it changed to a scene I've never seen before. It was pouring and lightning was being struck everywhere. The biggest owl and aquila I've ever seen were fighting in the sky. They were slashing and pecking each other to death. The owl was pitch black and the Aquila was golden. The black owl killed the Aquila. At first the blood was golden like it's feathers, but then it changed to red blood. The thing that got me the most though, was the owl had human eyes. And they were gray."

After Perseus explained his dream there was a deafening silence in the room. Jason didn't like the sound of that dream at all. The Aquila was the symbol of the Roman Empire. It being struck down by something was a very bad omen. He didn't know what the owl meant or why it had human eyes. It was very unsettling for the both of them.

"What the hell could this mean?" Jason asked.

"I have no damn clue."

Jason looked up into Perseus' eyes. They were both worried greatly about this dream. Demigod dreams always mean something.

"I think we might need to see a seer to figure this out," Perseus suggested.

"And I think I know where to find one," Jason added.

The two of them then spent time trying to figure out when they could go see the seer and sort this thing out. Jason knew a seer who came from Gaul. She and her mother were witches and seers of some kind. The girl Jason knew was a very kind girl and would probably be willing to help them with no charge.

This girl was friends with his colleague Zhang Fai and he knew that they would have connections and help solve the problem that was quickly arising within Rome.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! So I know it's been a while since I posted for this story, but my winter break is over and school as been slamming me with stuff to do. But I've had two snowdays (today being one of them) and I was able to sit myself down and get this chapter done. It's not really the best I got, and Jason's POV is literally so shitty. But it's done! So here it is, and literally, please tell me some ideas to keep the creative flow going. Please and thank you. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>After the announcement of the pregnancy, Octavian wouldn't leave Annabeth alone. He was always with her giving her these loving puppy dog eyes. She was disgusted by it. This was the first time in a long time that he was giving her the time of day. Normally, Octavian would be gallivanting around Rome going to brothels to hook up with some women to quench his sexual desires that Annabeth would refuse to give him.<p>

Since she is carrying the so called heir to the throne, Octavian wants nothing more than to be with Annabeth and the unborn child at all times. Annabeth liked the solitude that she always had. She was able to go about her business privately and not get caught. Octavian following her around like the love sick idiot he now is, is just going against her plan to kill him and take Rome down with him.

Annabeth was walking down to the kitchen and she could hear Octavian's footsteps echoing in behind her. She stopped walking and gave a deep sigh before turning around. It's been around six weeks since the announcement and she was already starting to show. She crossed her arms and rested them on the little protruding part of her abdomen. Octavian stopped suddenly when he saw Annabeth turned around. He had a sheepish look on his face.

"What do you need Octavian?" she asked with a little bit of irritability.

"Just making sure you were okay," he said quietly.

It was weird seeing him like this. Normally the Emperor always tried to look regal and above everyone else. Even with Annabeth. He has implied multiple times that he was better and more superior to her. Even alone, he still tried to keep up that image. Now that she was carrying a child, his personality has seemed to flipped; and Annabeth didn't like it. He was clingy and she wanted nothing to do with that.

Annabeth just scoffed and rolled her gray eyes. "You do not have to follow me everywhere I go Octavian. I am the same person with the same personality. I can handle myself just fine. Leave me be and go bother Praetor Zhang or something. Good day."

And she left him to continue on her way to the kitchen. Her cravings were in full swing and she was dying to eat the honey bread that the chef Katie had mastered. Just thinking about it made Annabeth's mouth water and go faster towards the kitchen.

When she walked in, all the cooks were in full swing. There were running from station to station preparing foods of all kinds. In the center the open fire was cooking meats and the smoke was being channeled up through the chimney. Annabeth just took a few minutes to herself to just observe the hard working people that made their _cenas_ the best ones in the entire western world. The thought made Annabeth smile softly.

She saw the light brown hair that was tied up in a bandanna that belonged to the head cook Katie. She was the daughter of Demeter and the best cook anyone could have. Annabeth walked over to her and tapped her shoulder to get Katie's attention. When she turned around her hazel eyes widened.

"Good afternoon Katie," Annabeth greeted.

Katie bowed a little to Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon my Queen. How may I help you today?" she asked in haste.

Annabeth placed a gentle hand on her shoulder and gave Katie a comforting smile. "Don't act so nervous around me. I am a friend. But what I came here seeking was for some of that famous honey bread you make."

Katie smiled and nodded. "Yes. I have a loaf in the oven right now. It should be ready in a few minutes. But feel free to eat some things here that are out right now."

With that Katie walked away and continued to prepare food in various spots in the kitchen.

Annabeth just stood in the midst of all the workers rushing around and chatting like they were all great friends. There were at least ten people working at the same time. With the iron pots and pans clanging and the fires of the ovens and pit roaring it was a loud environment to be in.

Suddenly a man walked up to her and leaned his elbows on the table. She looked down at him because he was relatively shorter than her. He had curly dark brown hair that seemed to be sticking up everywhere. He had pointy features and had a tan complexion. There seemed to be stains over his shirt and trousers.

"And who might you be?" she asked him looking up.

"I am Leo, maker of all weapons for the legion. And you are the Empress am I right?" he said.

She just nodded. "And what are you doing here may I ask?" Annabeth tried to keep her tone neutral.

"Well, normally I'm here to hang out and annoy Katie. But since I saw you, I just wanted to talk to you about something."

With that Annabeth looked down at the smirking blacksmith with an arched eyebrow. The way he said it so casually sparked interest in Annabeth.

"Go on blacksmith."

"I've seen just about everyone in Rome. They call come to me asking to build bigger and greater weapons for them. You and I, we have something in common."

He was talking cryptically to Annabeth. She wasn't used to that. Annabeth was always a straightforward person. No riddles to be dealt with in conversation.

"What are you implying blacksmith?" she asked with a little hardness in her tone.

"We are both foreigners. I myself am from Hispana. You from the city-state of Sparta," he began.

"There are a lot of people not from Rome blacksmith. Not a unique commonality."

Leo held up his hand. "I am not done speaking my Empress."

With an arched eyebrow she nodded letting the blacksmith explain himself to her.

"The big difference is, I see your game Empress," he whispered.

Annabeth glared and stared at him for a few seconds. "I'm not playing any games blacksmith."

The hispanic just gave her a smirk. "Oh, but you _are_. And I want in on it."

Annabeth crossed her arms on her baby bump and leaned against the wooden table. "Please explain this game I'm playing then."

Leo looked behind him before leaning closer towards Annabeth. The flour that was covering the table now was all over the hispanic making him look less serious than her really was.

"I know you're planning on killing that stupid man the Romans call their emperor. You're a conniving and cunning one. Killing the emperor means you take over until your heir is of age. That will take years to happen. Your father is here am I right?"

All Annabeth did was nod in response.

"I bet you can tell him to try and rally the city-states of Greece together. Just like you did under the Persians. No one likes being conquered. And if news spreads that the city-states bounded together, who knows. Maybe a chain reaction will form. One will lead to the other. The city-states form an army, then what remains of the Carthaginians form together, then the Gallians and Hispanics. The Roman Empire wouldn't stand a chance against all those armies together. Rome will fall and be sacked. Everyone will go back to their unconquered state of life," Leo explained.

Annabeth couldn't believe of the idea that the blacksmith had just formed. Of course there were kinks in the plan, but Annabeth could perfect it. It would be extremely hard to get all the city-states together. All they ever did was fight. But if they fought under a common cause, it could just work.

"You call yourself a blacksmith?" she asked with a sly smile.

He just shrugged his shoulders and gave a sly smile back at Annabeth. She will admit, she had her doubts about this scrawny looking hispanic. He didn't look like much, but she realized that he could be valuable. And will make sure he won't double cross her.

"How can I know you won't double cross me when the timing is right?" she questioned.

"Trust me, it will make everyone better. And if this plan works, I will finally get to go home and away from here."

"Most people are not in it for the good of everyone else. People are selfish by nature. Swear on the Styx so I know you are truthful in your words and loyal to the cause we are about to form," she demanded.

Annabeth bore into the brown eyes of the blacksmith. After a few moments of silence he took a deep breath.

"I swear on the Styx."

The binding oath was complete. She looked around the kitchen once more. All the cooks were still running around too busy in their work to even notice what had just gone down right under their noses. Annabeth was glad the kitchen was a noisy environment. It's almost impossible for eavesdropping ears to hear unless they were yelling out the plan to everyone.

"I'll keep in touch," Annabeth finalized.

"You know where to find me."

Annabeth felt a tap on her shoulder making her spin around. She was startled for a second before regaining her calm composure. She turned to see Katie smiling at her with a loaf of bread wrapped for her. Annabeth smiled back at Katie.

"Here's your honey bread my Queen. I put honey butter also inside for you," she looked behind Annabeth's shoulder and rolled her eyes. "Hi Leo."

Leo just gave a cheeky smile at Katie. "Hi Katie. Seen Travis lately hmm?"

Katie's face morphed into a scowl. Then it returned to a smile when she handed the bread over to Annabeth.

"Thank you Katie."

"Anytime my Queen."

Annabeth turned around to walk out. In the background she could hear the annoyance rolling off Katie's tone of voice while talking to Leo.

"Why must you always wonder about Travis and I? Go back to your shop Leo."

Annabeth chuckled a little while ripping off a piece of the bread. _Katie's food is what Elysium will be like_, she thought blissfully.

_Now it's time to pray to Ilithya_, she thought to herself as she went through her mental checklist of things to do today.

* * *

><p>Ever since the pregnancy announcement, the Emperor has gotten soft. It was a subtle change, but Perseus was able to see it. He seemed to be head over heels for his pregnant wife who was also the scariest woman Perseus has ever met. She was scary when she wasn't with child. Now with all of those weird mood swings that a lot of pregnant woman seemed to have, there was no telling what she would do. She could blow up downtown Rome if she was in a fit of anger. Perseus had no idea why women became like that. He figured there must be some internal crisis that happens to them.<p>

Both him and Jason were in their bunker together trying to formulate a plan to go see the seer. The night before they had stayed up until the late hours of the night trying to figure out the problem. No matter what suggestion they tried, one of them would point out a flaw in the plan. Both men were stressed.

"I think we should just straight talk it with the Emperor," Perseus finally suggested.

Jason's blonde head snapped up from his hands. His blue eyes were wide and his face had a look of disbelief on it. Perseus rubbed his own face with his hands.

"Are you out of your damn mind? That's the worst idea we've come up with so far," Jason said.

Perseus shrugged his slumped shoulders. "Well it's all we got. I think we should ask. You were his former general and Praetor. You have to ask him."

"What?" Jason screamed.

"I'm barely a freeman you idiot! Me asking if we could go into Rome on secret business and not do our jobs? We'll both be killed faster than we can blink," Percy hissed.

Jason glared at Perseus, but he knew that Perseus had a very valid point. The two men just had a staring contest for a few moments.

"Damnit. I hate you so much," Jason growled while getting up.

Both men walked out of their room and made their way to the throne room where the Emperor would be. The guards that were outside of the door crossed their spears. Perseus rolled his eyes.

"Guys let us through. We need to speak with the Emperor," Perseus said.

"No can do man," Chris said.

Perseus looked to Jason for help. The blonde stepped up and looked both guards in the eye. Jason was using the famous wolf stare that he was taught in the Roman military school. The two guards on duty seemed to waver under the glare.

"It is important. So let us through now," Jason commanded.

Both men visibly gulped and looked at each other. They seemed to have a silent conversation between each other. Then they moved their golden spears away and opened the doors to the throne room.

Inside the Emperor was eating grapes with servants surrounding him on his golden throne. When he saw the two guards walk in, he straightened up in his chair and brushed the toga. He dismissed all the servants out of the room.

"Jason, Perseus. What do you want?" he asked.

His tone of voice was definitely softer than it ever was. He didn't really like Jason all too much, but there was the grudging respect for him too. Perseus nudged Jason in the back which he received a glare in return for.

"Emperor, we would like to request we go down to Rome. We wish to seek out a seer. Perseus here has not been sleeping well lately and has been keeping me up all night because of it. We think that the seer in Rome will guide us down the right path to help Perseus with his problems. We have found replacements for us already. May we go?" Jason said.

It was not a complete lie, but Jason was merely using deceit and stretching the truth to Emperor Octavian to make it seem more appealing towards the request. He seemed to be thinking about the request and eyed the two men carefully. He had his hand on his chin in deep thought.

"I suppose. Go on," he then dismissed them.

Jason turned around with his eyebrows raised and his mouth forming an o. Perseus smirked at his friend as the walked out of the throne room. As they walked out of the palace and into Rome Jason's face was still the same.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Jason said awed.

Perseus wrapped an arm around the blonde. He had a smile on his face. "Sometimes the most simple and stupid plans are the one's that work best my friend."

Jason laughed and pushed Perseus away from him. Perseus stumbled a little bit from the force but was laughing right along with his friend.

"Screw off you graceus," Jason said light heartness.

Once the two of them got themselves back together Perseus asked, "Do you know where this seer is actually?"

"Yeah it's Zhang told it's downtown. On the edge of Rome. So we should be there in a few minutes."

After that the two of them just walked in a comfortable silence. Occasionally some colleague of Jason's from school would say hello to him. Some of the more wealthy citizens would nod their heads towards the men in a silence gesture of mutual respect. As they approached the edge of the city, there were less people hanging around on the streets. It seemed to be more of a shady part of the city.

The two men were standing in front of a well built tent. It was big enough to hold a few people. It was red and gold in colors with intricate designs all over it. Perseus didn't recognize what they were so he figured they were native to Gaul which is where the seer was from originally. Perseus also figured that she was a nomad. Migrated from place to place, never staying on city for long.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Perseus asked.

Jason just nodded his head. "This is what Zhang said to me. So this has gotta be it."

"What do we do? Just enter?"

Jason just shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we do."

They both then proceeded to enter the giant tent. When the opened up the flap it was significantly darker. Candles were being lit everywhere giving off different scents that Perseus had never smelt before. It was very intoxicating to his nose. As they walked in both men were cautious about the surroundings.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Jason asked carefully.

Of the darkness a figure emerged. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had curly hair that was tightly curled with flecks of gold in it. Her skin was brown and her eyes were wide and the color of gold. She seemed harmless and nice.

"Zhang said you would be coming," she said softly. She then gave them a small smile. "How can I help you?"

"We need your help," Perseus started.

"And we heard you were the best seer to seek out. Perseus here had a dream that worried the both of us."

The seer turned her head to the side and rested her head in her hand. "And would you tell me the dream?"

Jason nodded towards Perseus who took a deep breath. He then went to explain the entire dream that he had the night before about the aquila and owl. The seers face remained impassive the entire time he was explaining it. When he finished she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"That does seem very problematic indeed. I'll see what I can see in the visions."

She walked over to the pot of steaming coals that was in the center of the room. She walked around grabbing vials of different colored liquids and gathering them in her arms. Once she was done she sat down next to the coals and opened up all the vials. She put in certain amounts while chanting something in a language that neither Perseus or Jason understood. The smells of the smoke were changing scents making it intoxicating and almost hypnotizing both of the men in the room. The seer closed her golden eyes after the chant and began to concentrate.

"I am Hazel of the Levesque clan of Gaul. I seek out answers to the visions that the son of Poseidon has had," she said in a low voice.

The voice creeped out Perseus. He looked over to Jason who seemed to have the same look as him. They both seemed uncomfortable with the seer. But they needed answers. And they would be damned before they asked Octavian and the augurs for answers. Perseus didn't want animal blood all over him.

During the process she kept muttering things under her breath. It certainly wasn't in latin either. Perseus was getting anxious for answers already. Finally after a few minutes her golden eyes snapped open. Both Perseus and Jason stepped back from her.

"What did you see?" Perseus asked.

"Something ominous comes Romes way. The crafty duo will be behind it. It will take years but I do not think it is something we can stop."

Questions were reeling in Perseus' head. It was so vague and he needed clear answers to his problem.

"Who are the crafty duo you speak of?" Perseus asked.

The seer Hazel just pursed her lips and shook her head. "I do not know the answer that you seek. I only speak what is whispered to me. I am sorry."

She seemed truly sincere in her apology. Perseus couldn't blame her at all for the mysterious warning she was giving them. She was just doing her job and she fulfilled it for the two men.

Jason bowed slightly at the seer. "Thank you Hazel of the Levesque clan for letting us have an audience with you."

She gave Perseus and Jason a small smile. She stood up and bowed to the two men.

"It was my pleasure men. I would do any favors to colleagues of Zhang Fai. If anything else is to come up I will notify you immediately."

Both men thanked her again before walking out of the tent.

* * *

><p>Piper was sent out to run some errands for Annabeth. She had been acting weird all day after she went to grab some of the honey bread from the kitchen. Something had shaken her up, and Piper was a little afraid to ask her the problem. With all those pregnancy mood swings she didn't want to end up asking at the wrong time and have Annabeth blow up in her face. She was going to opt for Annabeth telling Piper herself what the problem was. And there was a pretty good chance that was going to happen when she returned.<p>

Annabeth wanted to have her special dagger sharpened down at the blacksmith place where Leo worked. She also said to give him a small piece of paper that was tied together. Piper thought it was a little weird, but of course didn't question Annabeth in front of her face. Piper tried to convince herself that it was weird pregnant things and that it wasn't a big deal. It was reasonable.

After she would have to go down to the library and get some scrolls for Annabeth to read in her free time. Ever since she announced the pregnancy, the Emperor had made sure that she wasn't doing much of anything. He was always with her and making googoo eyes at Annabeth and her slightly swollen stomach. It was a weird sight for Piper. She'd never seen the Emperor like that before. So Annabeth had a lot of free time on her hands. She'd spend all day wandering the palace, walking through the beautiful gardens and reading philosophical scrolls from Aristotle and Plato.

The streets of Rome were bustling as usual. There were children running around with wooden swords practicing their fighting skills with one another. Little vendors on the streets were trying to sell their exotic and delectable food at an unreasonable amount of money. The important and rich men of Rome were conversing with each other trying to show off their knowledge on mathematics and science. Usually Piper would think nothing of it. But something had caught her attention.

"I never liked her. She is an outsider who thinks she can rule us? I will not have it!" One man said. It was crowded enough that most people wouldn't pay much attention to it.

But Piper was a few feet away and could hear clearly. She tried to make herself look not suspicious so she decided to look at the different vendors. But she turned her head slightly towards the men talking together.

"Eight long years with her. I dunno what the Emperor ever saw in her. I wanted him to marry Claudia! Now that is a Roman woman!" Another man added. With that they all laughed at the comment.

Piper had deducted that the men were talking about Annabeth. And she had a feeling the conversation was about to head into a dark place. But she kept listening anyway.

"I say we kill her. Once that child is born, we make a coup. She is tainting the bloodline from Caesar. Making it corrupt with her Greek blood."

"Of course. We need to get the men together soon. Make sure that Antonius knows, he is the best planner we have."

The men gathered together closely and the rest of the conversation they were having was lost to Piper. But something bad was coming. Sure, Annabeth had been acting weird lately, but she was Annabeth's most trusting person. Piper felt obligated to tell Annabeth about the impending plan of her murder. If she knew before hand, it will never happen. Annabeth was too smart for that.

Piper picked up her dress and continued her way down the streets of Rome. The conversation was playing through Piper's mind on repeat. Those men had status in the city, which means they would probably be at one of the daily dinners that the Emperor hosts for them. If the succeed in their plan, then things will surely go downhill quickly. She tried to take some deep breaths to calm herself down.

_It's okay Piper. Everything will be okay. As long as Annabeth knows, everything will be fine_, she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes for a few seconds gathering her wits again before rushing down to Leo's shop. It was a small run-down place. Always busy with people wanting new swords and other lethal weapons. Inside it was charred and extremely hot. Even though it was coming towards the end of Augustus and into September, it was still sweltering outside. Piper couldn't wait for the cooler months to finally come. Inside there was loud banging coming from another room. Piper peaked her head in and knocked on the wall trying to get the attention of Leo. After she found that didn't work she went for the next option.

"LEO!" She screamed.

Piper had a great set of lungs and local cords. It was why she was named Piper to begin with. After she yelled, the hammering and clanking seemed to stop. Out came Leo covered in soot and dried metal all over his clothes. When he saw who it was a big grin came onto his face.

"Ah Beauty Queen has finally decided that she wants to get some from me," he said with a smirk.

She just rolled her eyes and scoffed at the hispanic. "Like I would ever go for you hispanic. And I have Jason remember?"

Leo just seemed to nod like it was all clear to him now. He put his hand under his chin and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"That's right. Rome's golden boy is your golden lover. How is he with that? Living up to the standards?"

Piper felt her cheeks flush but she was pretty sure that due to the intense heat of the shop it wasn't noticeable. At least, that's what Piper told herself.

"Oh shut up. I came here with a reason."

The hispanic just crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow. "And that is not flirt with me? Wow I'm sad now."

She lifted up her dress showing her right leg. Piper heard Leo whistle and she looked up to glare at him. He gave her a smile letting Piper know that he was just kidding around with her. Piper unsheathed the dagger that was tied around her leg and gave it to Leo.

"Annabeth wants it sharpened. And she gave me a letter to give to you. Why she would ever want to talk to you, I don't know."

She then gave the rolled up parchment and Leo just tucked it into his pants. He gave the dagger a once over, giving Piper an uncertain look.

"It looks just fine to me," he said.

Piper just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm only the messenger."

"Whatever." Leo then went into the back to sharpened the dagger that didn't need it.

After a few minutes Leo came back with the same dagger wrapped in a cool cloth. He touched it with his finger making sure it could be held by Piper before actually giving it to her. Piper reattached it to her leg.

"Come back if you ever decide you want some of _this_," he said pointing to himself.

Piper just glared at him. She knew that it was all just joking around between the two of them. They were pretty good friends. And plus, Leo wasn't really interested in people. He worked better with machines and metal. He just liked the idea of flirting and messing around with them.

"I'll want you when Elysium is on fire Leo," she said walking out.

All she heard was Leo laugh at her stupid joke which made Piper smile. After she made her rounds to the library. She hung out there for a little while looking at all the different scrolls from different places in the world. It was interesting to learn about. But she realized that Annabeth probably wanted her back soon. So she just took some, told the librarian that the Empress herself wanted them and took them away.

Piper would think she was gone just over an hour by the time she got back to the palace. She smiled at the guards who were on entrance duty who let her in without a hitch. She made her way back to Annabeth's room. She gently knocked on the wooden door before peaking inside. Annabeth was staring outside the window watching the clouds drift across the sky.

"I'm back," Piper said announcing her arrival.

Annabeth turned her head and gave a small smile. But it didn't look genuine. It looked fake and forced. She stood up and walked over to Piper taking her dagger and scrolls. Piper just stood there waiting for her next orders.

"Thank you Piper for doing those errands for me."

Piper smiled and nodded. "It was my pleasure. It's nice to get out of the palace once in a while."

"That I will agree with," Annabeth said.

She was sitting on her bed and twisting the tip of her dagger on her finger staring at it intently. Piper didn't want to say anything else.

"I'm sure you can tell, because you are just so good at reading emotions," Annabeth started stopping the twisting of her dagger. "But something indeed is bothering me."

Piper took that as a sign that Annabeth wanted to talk to her. Her gray eyes were studying Pipers face. "And I can tell that something is bothering you too."

"What is bothering you?" Piper asked gently.

She placed the dagger next to her on the bed and looked up at Piper. "Well I prayed to the goddess Ilithyia. She is the greek goddess of fertility. And I asked her to tell me if I was going to have a boy to inherit the throne or not."

Piper didn't want to say anything to ruin whatever Annabeth had to say to her. So she just nodded telling her to continue on. Annabeth sighed and rubbed her face with her hands.

"And she came to me in a vision. She told me that I was like mother Rhea Silvia."

There was a thick silence over the two of them. Neither wanted to say anything more. As Annabeth's words sunk into Piper's head, the meaning of it did too. Her eyes were wide as she looked back at Annabeth. There was a silent confirmation between the two of them.

"Holy Jupiter," Piper said in a light breath.

"And what did you want to tell me Piper?" Annabeth asked after.

Piper didn't want to tell her anymore. She knew it would be the right and honorable thing, but right now she didn't need to pound anymore stress onto Annabeth. Telling her that there was a murder plot against her would be bad. She would tell her right after the birth about the plan. Or as the timing of it draws nearer. Piper cleared her thoughts.

"It's nothing. Just people of Rome seem to have no personal space boundaries," she lied.

She could feel Annabeth's gaze upon her trying to detect if there was any lies. She could feel the suspicion on Annabeth but she didn't push Piper. She just nodded.

"Very well. You are dismissed," Annabeth said.

Piper bowed out of respect before nearly running out of the room. When she felt she was far enough away, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

* * *

><p>Jason's mind was still whirling after the visit to the seer Hazel. He had never been to a seer or augur or anything mystical like that before in his life. He believed in the gods, of course he did, but prophets and stuff? He was a little more skeptical about that. But Perseus believed that seeking out Hazel would be the best chance of finding out what that dream meant and how it was going to impact Rome in the future.<p>

And the answers that they received, weren't really clear answers. Jason always needed clear answers and orders. Anything that was laced with riddles and double meanings were not for him. The words she spoke just kept echoing inside his head. What had she meant by the crafty duo? Who in the gods name could they be? And the fact that she said that it would be highly unlikely that the will stop whatever is coming just made Jason sick to his stomach. And he could tell Perseus was feeling the same way.

As they made their way back down the streets of Rome, both men were just walking silently together mulling over what had just happened with them and Hazel. Perseus seemed to be more confused than ever and Jason couldn't help but empathize with him. His hand was on the hilt of his sword which was strapped to his waist in a scabbard. The black eyebrows were scrunched together and he was glaring at the ground.

"We went to seek answers and I come out more confused than when I came in," Perseus mumbled to himself.

Jason was pretty sure he wasn't supposed to hear that, but he let out a laugh when he did. Perseus' head shot up with his green eyes wide with slight embarrassment. Then it turned into a playful glare at Jason. Jason returned it with a smirk.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way. Is this what your Oracle at Delphi is like?" Jason asked.

Perseus just sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure I guess. I've never met the Oracle herself or even really been to Delphi before. But yeah I heard she just mumbles stuff that the gods are sending down to her as a message. Usually just as confusing but comes true after time. Pretty sure Hazel just did the same thing but we didn't have to go into a temple."

Jason looked straight ahead after Perseus explained the similarities between the two. If they were the same, then whatever they had heard from Hazel would come true. They just didn't know when and how long into the future it will be.

"Then we just wait and see I guess," Jason said.

Perseus just nodded his head solemnly in agreement. "If there's one thing my mother taught me, it's that you can't try and change and test fate. It will only lead to more death and destruction."

"Your mother is a very wise woman," Jason complimented.

He turned his head back towards his companion. He saw the smile grace his face which seemed to lighten the mood.

"She's the best person I know. I just haven't seen her in over a decade. After my island was attacked by a neighboring tribe, we both fled to different places. Last I heard news of her was when I was still sailing with my crew. She and her husband had fled to Icaria with other natives of Chios."

"Do you ever wish you could go see her again?" Jason asked.

Perseus had never told Jason where he had hailed from. Of course he knew that he was greek, it was obvious enough. But he never said what part of it he came from. No family history was shared besides his initial introduction as the son of Poseidon. Now that he was opening up to him, Jason wanted to know more. Jason was still learning about his own roots from Thalia.

Perseus looked over at Jason. His green eyes were full of longing and sadness had overcome his irises.

"More than anything in the world. One day I will return to her, I made that promise to myself when I fled my home once and for all. I may love Rome Jason, but Chios will always be where my full loyalty resides. You do understand that right?"

Jason nodded. He knew that Perseus was loyal to his friends through and through. He would even safely assume that loyalty was his fatal flaw. If you were friends with Perseus, you were his friends for life. He would die for you in an instant if the time called for it. That was why he made such a great soldier. Perseus was not selfish. Not even one bit. He was a selfless person who would do anything in the world to keep a friend safe from harm. Jason wished he could be like that.

"Of course I understand. If I was born and raised in Athens like my sister was, then my loyalties would be with Athens too. But I was raised right here in the heart of the Roman empire. I am the son of Jupiter therefore I lie with Rome. It's a simple concept to understand Perseus. Do you doubt me?"

Perseus smirked and his green eyes seemed to lighten almost immediately. He shoved Jason who stumbled while laughing. He almost ran into a plebeian and apologized after before moving forward.

"Of course I don't doubt you Jason. I was just simply making sure that is all."

Jason then clapped his bicep and smiled. "Good. I'd have to duel you for my honor if you doubted me."

"And I kick your ass into December," Perseus retorted with a smirk on his face.

"I'll let Morpheus keep you dreaming of that."

Together the entire way back the two of them kept jabbing little insults at each other for fun. They might be together all the time, but they were never allowed to just wander the streets as friends and joke around. They always had to try and remain serious when they were on guard duty. This day trip was them releasing some steam and tension that seemed to be building up inside the palace walls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone I'm not dead! It's just I had a bitch of a time finishing off this chapter for all of you. I was able to finish it off today because of another snowday I have thanks to Winterstorm Juno smacking us today and tomorrow. I realized halfway through that I accidentally put Piper before Percy's but it's not too big of a deal. But what matters is, is that the chapter is up and ready for you all to read. Song of chapter is: Immortals by Fall Out Boy. All I ask is, you leave a review, put some suggestions and ideas if you have any for me, and VOTE ON MY POLL PLEASE! Thank you and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.**

* * *

><p>It was a month later that Annabeth had finally decided that she could not keep her father and former companions here anymore. She had been sending letters to the blacksmith back and forth secretly almost every week. They were hammering out the chinks in the plan and making sure it was perfect before they could begin to initiate it into action.<p>

Annabeth was just around five months into her pregnancy and her baby bump was now very noticeable even with her flowing dresses that she wears every day. She still has those food cravings and her mood swings are making her out of sync sometimes. But she was just glad that the morning sickness portion of a pregnancy is over.

She was in her room looking out the little window that showed the gardens of the palace. The sun was shining brightly down making all the trees and flora from different portions of the empire have a certain glow and vibrant look to it. Servants were in there tending to the garden and some were picking them out and putting them into wicker baskets to help with the food that is served in the palace. The scene was a serene one to look at and seemed to look naive compared to the dark and brooding events that are unfolding within the palace and inside Rome itself.

Annabeth has always been good at detecting whether or not she was being lied to or when information was being withheld from her. She has a knack for being able to read people like an open scroll and determining what kind of person they are. Because she was so good at that, she didn't want to be left open like other people. Annabeth had made sure that she was able to keep her emotions and body language in check so that others wouldn't have such an easy read on her.

She got up from her wood chair and made her way to her door. She opened it up and looked down the corridor to see if there were any guards in the vicinity to do the task she wanted. Annabeth heard footsteps echoing down to her right and noticed that they were getting closer to her area. When she saw the man come out from behind the bend she snapped her fingers immediately getting his attention.

The guard was not someone she recognized but the blonde haired man ran over to her and stood straight up and was in guard mode. He still had the golden armor on with the spear staff standing next to him.

"What can I do for you my Empress?" he asked in a formal tone.

"Go get Frederick, Lucas and Thalia and bring them to my room at once," she ordered.

The guard saluted Annabeth before hastily running down the hallway to retrieve the three people she's kept waiting for months now.

Annabeth realized that it was time to see them and confront them. She had been avoiding them because even though her mother had advised her to speak with them, her pride had been standing in the way of doing that the entire time. She was finally able to push the red monster out of the way for a few minutes. But Annabeth had her own agenda to attend to.

She walked back into her room and sat down on the chair but left her door open. A few minutes later she heard the light shuffle of feet signaling that the three of them have arrived. When she looked up at them, she saw that they all looked uncomfortable. Annabeth had her arms resting over her big baby bump and nodded her head telling them to come further in.

"Shut the door behind you Lucas. This is a private meeting."

She could see that calling him by his full name irked the blonde man. She had never called him that when she was younger. He hated his full name and often preferred to go by Luke. Annabeth was okay with that, but after the so called betrayal, she refused to respect that wish and now called him by the full name. After the door shut and was locked they all stood in front of Annabeth. She gestured to the seats placed in front of her.

"Sit down. No use in standing up before me."

The three of them slowly sat down and looked Annabeth in the eye. She could tell they were wondering why she called them in. Annabeth first looked over to her father. He looked relatively the same. The blonde hair that was still neatly placed on his head. The brown eyes she had learned to hate were still cold and held knowledge. She could tell that he had an idea on why she called them together. Annabeth then looked to the couple. They were a little more anxious than her father. Lucas wouldn't stop tapping his foot on the floor and Thalia was squeezing her husbands hand hard.

"Why have you called us in here daughter?" her father asked, "finally ready to hear what our original intention was before you held us captive in Rome?"

Annabeth glared at her father which made him back off a little bit. "Your original intention and requests mean nothing to me. I will not help you with your problems."

Lucas sat forward in his chair and looked at Annabeth with narrowed eyes. "You knew all along that you weren't going to help us. Why keep us here alive then?"

Annabeth leaned back in her chair with a blonde eyebrow raised. She looked into the ice eyes of Lucas before looking at Thalia's who were narrowed in suspicion too. Annabeth allowed a small smirk to grace her face.

"Well I knew that as soon as you showed your faces to me that first day, that I would need you for my bidding. I didn't know what for at that moment, but players of a plan work better when alive no?"

"What are you exactly saying? I don't like your riddle filled thoughts Annabeth," her father demanded.

"What I'm saying _Frederick_," she voiced harshly, "is that you three are going to be the first initiators of my grand plan."

"Are you going to tell us soon before we die?" Thalia finally asked after there was silence for a few moments.

Annabeth admired Thalia's personality. She was bold and most of the time didn't care what other thought of her. Annabeth believed that because she grew up around that personality, some of it had incorporated into her own.

"You three are my unifiers. I want you to go home, Frederick you to Athens, Thalia and Lucas you two back to Eretria. Your job is to gather the city-states together and form an army."

All three of them were looking at Annabeth like she had gone insane.

"An army of unified city-states? Are you out of your mind?" Lucas said with bewilderment.

"Listen closely you three. Now I want you to tell me how you feel about being conquered by these Romans. How do you feel when you walk around in your cities that there are roman soldiers patrolling your streets keeping an eye on their conquered colonies? Does it make you feel safe or do you resent them for taking your independence away?"

The three of them seemed to be in deep thought. They were all looking at the ground with concentration.

"Well Frederick you go first. How do you feel about this? The capital of the Greek Empire, taken over by these barbaric Romans."

When he looked up, Annabeth saw that his brown eyes weren't as cold and hard as they usually were. Annabeth was surprised but she made sure she didn't show it. She was looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer.

"Now that you put it into those words daughter, it does make me feel resentful of this empire. Athens was the greatest city in western civilization for centuries before Rome had gained power. Now they limit our democracy that we have and the looming presence is always a little intimidating. We can't take in as many refugees as we used to back in the old days. The Romans I never liked."

Annabeth nodded and hummed in response before turning to the blue eyed couple.

"And how about you two, Lucas and Thalia. How do you feel about this empire taking over your city state and killing hundreds of your fellow men without mercy just to take over your home? How do you feel knowing that there are Romans always stationed in there making sure that there is 'peace' in their conquered land? How about the safety of Alma, Alexander and Catherine, your own children? Do you feel their safety is threatened by their looming and ominous presence?"

Annabeth knew that bringing in their children had struck a cord inside the couple. She had always knew which strings to pull to get people to do her bidding. She was the best puppetmaster there was. Both pairs of blue eyes were wide in shock.

"How-how did you know about our children?" Thalia asked.

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her gray eyes. "Please, you don't think I have people who tell me things? In case you have forgotten, I am the leader of this empire. I have spies everywhere for me. That conversation between you and your long lost brother Thalia, was not in total secrecy. I didn't ask for details, but I did ask what it was about. Do not be foolish you three. Now tell me, how you feel about your homeland being a colony for the Empire."

"We have always been suspicious of the Roman soldiers that were stationed in our city. They stood out like you wouldn't believe. The gold colored armor and purple capes and decorations they wore, was a clear indication of what they were. I will admit, we often fear for the safety of our children because sometimes the Romans go on a sporadic cleansing of people to show their dominance over us and remind us of who's really in charge," Lucas admitted.

Annabeth gave a smile to the three of them and she was gently rubbing her belly which is where her future children were. She had a plan for them too in the future, which was just part of the grand scheme of things. The three of them seemed offset by the smile she was giving them.

"You three had just furthered my point in why I need you to play the unifiers. No one likes being conquered. These Romans, they did it in a barbaric way of brute force and warfare. Not only did they take over the Greek city-states, they have taken places to the east of us. As far as the Gibraltar cliffs where Heracles is said to created and went into the unknown past there. Up north where there is white stuff that falls from the sky in the winter months where Boreas blows his cold winds. Great Egypt has fallen to them. Persia, once our greatest enemy and the biggest empire we've known, taken by them as well. All these conquered people living under Rome's rule. Tell me, if the greek city-states were able to form together under a common cause, what would the other people think? If the Greek Empire can come together to fight, who says that others will not join in rallying up armies and revolting? It's a domino effect my dear father and friends. You three are my catalysts that I need to initiate the plan to take down the Roman Empire once and for all."

The three of them were all looking at each other having a silent conversation. Her father leaned in to whisper something to Lucas and Thalia. Lucas was nodding his head and he was asking what Thalia thought. She whispered her thoughts before they all turned back towards Annabeth.

"Why exactly would you want to end your own empire?" Lucas asked.

"I hate the Romans more than anyone else. I can give a number of reasons why I would want something like this to happen. First of all, they have stolen ideologies from us Greeks. Their gods, are ours but made with different personalities. They had degraded my own mother, Athena. Made her into Minerva, a petty goddess of crafts. Second of all, they had sacked my city of Sparta. Killed off the husband I loved dearly and killed my own daughter Cyrene in front of my own eyes. They whisked me off to marry the wretched Octavian and made me their empress, a show girl for him. How could I not want them to suffer the way I have?"

Her father nodded his head. "But what makes you think that we'll do it?"

Annabeth gave him a sly smile and gave a curt laugh at her father.

"Oh I'll make sure you do it. I'm not offering you a proposal. This is an order. I have been keeping in touch with people. I have connections in both in Athens and in Sparta. I will know if you do not do what you are told and I will make sure that you have a fate worse than death if you dare disobey me."

Thalia and Lucas visibly gulped and Annabeth knew that she had instilled fear into them. She turned toward them ready to give their orders.

"You two, will send a message for me to Sparta. One of the new kings, is my former husband Ptolemy's brother Tharin. He is a good friend of mine and will understand the plan and will follow me into battle. If Sparta claims a role in this with an alliance with Athens and Eretria, then the rest of Greece will join us. Soon after, Gallia will realized what is happening, Hispania will, Carthage and so many others will rally together under the same cause."

"Do you understand my explicit instructions?"

All three of them nodded their heads in unison. "Good. I will write my message to Tharin and give it to you before you leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed."

All three of them walked out of the room leaving Annabeth to look out at the garden once more. The peaceful area of the palace was like the representation of the external shell of Rome. What was happening on the inside, was conspiracies left and right and a plan starting to come together under Annabeth's hand.

* * *

><p>The guilt was still ebbing away at Piper. She had never told Annabeth about the possible coup against her that some high ranking citizens were planning. Piper has heard about coups going against former Emperors of Rome. It was how most of them died anyway. Emperor Octavian's father was murdered by the senators for being corrupt and dismissing the senate on multiple occasions. She remembered the day that she heard the day Emperor Marius had been killed in the middle of the night.<p>

At the time she had not been working at the palace. Piper still lived with her father in with the upper class of Rome. She was a well known person because her father Tristan had a powerful influence with the patricians. He was a member of the senate of Rome, even though they didn't have much say in the government after the first Augustus had taken over as the first Emperor of Rome back in the day. Piper had just turned eighteen that year and her father was looking for someone for her to marry. She tried everything to not give into her father's demands of finding a husband. Every candidate that she met, Piper had used her gift of charmspeak to convince them that she would be a terrible wife. Her father was angry that she abused her powers like that but Piper didn't care. He never really cared for her until it was of use to him. Marrying Piper off to some other powerful patrician would only be a political alliance that let her father have more influence in Rome and in the Senate. And Piper would be damned if she allowed for that to happen to her.

The day of the death of Emperor Marius, her father had refused to let her leave the house. People in Rome were rioting in the streets and setting places on fire and killing people who stood in their wake. Piper was looking outside her little window watching it all go down below her. It was a scary sight to behold. Most people of Rome were ignorant to the facts, therefore they were under the impression that Emperor Marius was a good leader and good to his own citizens. He wasn't like Nero who was actually insane and set the entirety of Rome on fire, or Caligula who appointed his horse general of the army and was notorious for having orgies within the palace in Rome. Marius was a normal emperor, he didn't do anything significant to let him be known in the history scrolls forever and ever. He was just another emperor.

The next week, the bright eyed son of Marius, Octavian had been coronated into power and a few days after that was when Annabeth had been brought from Sparta to be married to the Emperor. The marriage had been a huge public affair and Piper had to be there because she was the daughter of Senator Tristan who was slowly gaining power within the senate. She had been placed towards the front so she could see the ceremony clearly. The first time Piper had saw Annabeth, her breath was taken away. Piper had never seen someone so beautiful and radiate confidence as much as Annabeth had. She had her golden hair pull up in an elaborate hairstyle with a purple toga with a golden piece underneath to cover her left breast. A giant purple and gold cape was tied around her shoulders and trained at least ten feet behind her. The first time Piper saw the fierce gray eyes, she felt drawn to them somehow. Her voice was stoic and strong when she said the vows towards Emperor Octavian.

After the ceremony, Piper went up to the palace, introduced herself and made sure she landed a job as Annabeth's handmaiden. And the rest is history.

Annabeth had openly expressed her feeling to Piper and how she felt about her. And Piper knew that that was no easy feat. Annabeth had only started to open up to Piper this year. The previous years, she was just the maiden to Annabeth. But she loved Piper and didn't usually make her do ridiculous tasks that the other Empresses probably made their handmaidens do. And Piper was grateful for that. But she feels like she is not returning the favor at all to Annabeth who has treated her with the respect and kindness she deserves.

Piper isn't stupid; she is far from oblivious. She knows that Annabeth knows she's hiding something from her. She learned early on that Annabeth is great at figuring out people just by looking at them once. She can read you face, emotions and body language at the tip of hat with no problems. Piper was worried that Annabeth hasn't confronted her about it yet. It was weird that she hasn't mentioned it at all to her. Not once and it's been a month since she heard that conversation. She was afraid that Annabeth was planning something bigger than Piper could ever imagine.

She and Jason were out going to a theatre show for the night. They had both managed to get the same days off given as the Saturnalia was going to begin the next morning, and then they'd both really be off from work. They were both going to watch the Oresteia trilogy which was taken from Greece. Piper had never really been to a play before because she really didn't care for it much. But Jason had asked her if she wanted to accompany him to it and Piper couldn't just say no to her lover. They never did things like this, and it was a change of scenery for the both of them.

They were both dressed in their nicest togas, Jason being in his nice purple on while Piper just adorned a simple gold and white one. Her hair had been pinned up into an elaborate braid and she used the makeup that Annabeth had given to her as a gift months before all the suspicious behavior had begun. It was always on her mind and she always felt tense when she thought about it. And Jason seemed to pick up on it right away. He looked down at her and pushed her bangs out of her eyes and gave her a small smile.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Piper wanted so badly to lie and reassure him that yes, everything was perfectly fine in her life. But lying to one person was bad enough, she didn't think she could handle lying to two people and weaving her way into a more tangled web. She gave a small smile and nodded her head. Jason took her to the side of the street so they could be away from prying ears of people making their way to the theatre. He stood in front of her and lifted her chin up so that his blue eyes were on hers. The only thing she could think of at the moment was, _he looks so cute when he's worried._

"What's on your mind Pipes?" he gently asked.

She looked down and started to pick at the fabric of her toga. She heaved a heavy sigh before looking back up at him.

"Everything seems so suspicious and complicated. Annabeth, never in the eight years I've known her has she ever been so talkative to me and personal. Now she tells me everything! She is scary because she always knows what's happening under her nose. Nothing is blind to her," she ranted.

Jason's blonde eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "That really isn't old news Piper. What's really up?"

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them. It seemed all around everything went completely silent, like they were in their own world and no one else was there with them. She was having a complete mental debate of conscious with herself and it was stressing her out. She decided that Jason was trustworthy enough to hear of her woes and troubles.

"I've been hiding something. Not just from Annabeth, but from everyone," she started.

Jason arched an eyebrow at her first choice in words but didn't say anything and let her continue with her story.

"Around a month ago, I had to run a message from Annabeth down to Leo down his blacksmith forge. She had asked for her knife to be sharpened and had a letter for Leo himself. As I was walking down, I heard a bunch of patricians, probably senators as well talking about something. Normally, I wouldn't even bother with them but I heard them mention the Empress and that had sparked my attention. As I listened in, I heard them conspiring against her and killing her because they didn't like her Greek roots. I knew I should've told Annabeth about it, but then she broke the news about being pregnant with twins and I didn't want to dump it on her! But Annabeth is Annabeth and she damn well knows that I'm hiding something from her and now I'm afraid that something terrible is going to happen to her and that her blood will be on my hands!"

When she was finished ranting she looked up to see Jason with his mouth open and at a loss of words. Piper was worried that he was going to get angry at her for holding such vital information and not telling anyone for such a long period of time. When he got over his initial shock, he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands before looking back at Piper.

"Well, we got a situation on our hands. Do you know the names of the guys who were talking about it?" Jason asked.

"They mentioned a guy named Antonius," Piper said.

Jason had put on his thinking look and was starting into the cosmos above her head. She could see that he was trying to piece together everything before it was too late and everything fell. Piper knew of the trip him and Perseus had made to the seer Hazel and knew of the forewarning she had given them.

"There is no man in Rome named Antonius, because I was forced to keep record of all men ages fifteen and older. It could be a pseudonym used as the ring leader though. An allusion to the the original Antonius who was the leader of the suitors in the Odyssey. That's the more likely case."

Piper had never read the Odyssey, her reading and writing were very limited even though she was the daughter of a rich citizen of Rome. Her education quickly ended when she had her first bleed and was deemed a mature woman at age twelve. Her knowledge of plays and such came from Jason who was a well rounded man, and Annabeth who had the help of her mother Athena and had helped herself to learning different things herself. But she knew the basic details of what happened to Odysseus and his son Telemachus in the epic play. She was surprised that she didn't think of the connection herself if she was being honest with herself.

"That's all the information I have. I didn't really look at them because I didn't want to make myself appear obvious and then I quickly ran off after I heard the plan," Piper finished.

Jason gave her a smile and hugged her making Piper's cheek rest against his chest. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her, but it really was an irrational fear that she had. Jason never got mad at her about anything. He was probably happy that he was the first person she told this information to. When he released he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's okay Pipes. I'll talk to Praetors Arellano and Zhang tomorrow to see if they have any information and if they can dig to see what they find. And I'm sure that those conspirators won't attack until Queen Annabeth has given birth so we still have a few months to prepare for this coming attack. Everything will work out."

Then he placed a kiss on her lips which made Piper feel a little more better about the situation at hand. Piper for once couldn't wait to go see a tragic play written by the Greeks to take her mind away. But she had a feeling a worse tragedy will occur within Rome than those in a play. The Greeks were known for their sad endings. And if Annabeth had anything to do with this ominous forewarning…

* * *

><p>While Jason was out with Piper going to see some play at the theatre, Perseus was stuck alone in the bunking with only his thoughts. He didn't really have many friends that were willing to just hang around and do nothing after a hard days work. They would want to go drinking downtown, go see a play which in Perseus' eyes was the worst thing he could imagine, or go play bets on amateur gladiators that would fight in the abandoned streets on the outskirts of Rome. All Perseus wanted to do was sleep and take those images of Hazel speaking and the dreams he had away. All of it was stressing him out and Perseus didn't need anymore stress than he already has.<p>

The dream that had flashbacked to his life on Chios was bothering him as well. He hadn't had one thought about that place since he fled for his life on a wooden boat thanks to his father Poseidon. Thinking about his mother suddenly made Perseus homesick and worried about his mother and his stepfather's whereabouts. It's been so long since he'd last seen them, and he'd been stuck and confined within Rome's borders for years. Perseus didn't know how he does it. After years of sailing the seas free from any boundaries and worries being stuck in one place just wasn't his lifestyle. He had forced himself not to ever think about it because he knew, deep down inside that if he did, he would want to rebel and high tail it out of Rome the next ship that came into the harbor. And that wouldn't end well for anyone.

Contrary to the beliefs of other people and fellow guards, Perseus was far from oblivious. He knew that something was going on inside the palace walls. He wanted to be considered the silent observer that no one ever sees coming. He'd been around the royals for eight years and Perseus was pretty sure that he knew their personalities pretty well. The Emperor, he was a fool and Queen Annabeth's pet. He was naive and didn't know how to run an empire. Especially one this large and massive with all these different people under the control of one person, it was bound to be trouble. The Emperor wasn't the worst person Perseus had ever met, in fact he seemed to love the people he ruled over. _The Greeks could be the exception_, he thought a little bitterly to himself.

The Queen was a whole other story. Perseus had been attracted to her the moment she stepped into Rome and into his life. Of course he had knew of her, Perseus was well informed about the news that happened in Greece. Whenever he would stop by in a city he would hear what had happened by the local heralds and gossips in the cities. Perseus knew that Queen Annabeth of Sparta was often compared to Helen the former Queen of Sparta and the wife to the great Menelaus. Perseus was doubtful thinking it was just twisting the words and exaggerating them to make the stories and rumors better to tell and share with everyone. But when he saw the prideful look on her face and the blonde hair that looked worthy of being princess curls he knew that he was a goner.

Perseus quickly learned that she was indeed as intelligent as they said she was. Queen Annabeth, the only daughter of the goddess Athena ever to be known was tactical, cunning and intelligent. Watching her quickly take control over the famous Roman Empire was astounding in Perseus' eyes. She knew how to run an empire. She knew all the right tactics to keep her citizens in order. She knew how to make it seem like Emperor Octavian was in charge instead of herself. Queen Annabeth knew that if the public ever realized it was her, a Greek with a virgin goddess who had broken her oath as a mother was running the greatest empire known to man, she have her head on a pike and the rest of her body burned in the streets of Rome. She thought that no one would notice the way she worked, but Perseus knew. He was the silent observer, and he was carefully watching the Queen.

Perseus had always known that there was shady business going on, not just inside the palace but in Rome as well. He knew that nothing is ever totally clean, in every place he has ever been to, there had always been shady side deals and businesses that went on under the authority's noses. It just he had never seen so much of it conspired into one place so densely. Since he came here, it's been murder after murder and the struggle for power between all these people was horrendous to look at. The only way that Octavian had become emperor was because of the murder of his father keep the public at bay, it was said that he was killed because of corruption of power and killed by the senate. A typical Julius Caesar killing. But Queen Annabeth had told him otherwise. Emperor Octavian hated his father, and he just wanted to have the power in his grasp. He staged the murder and blamed it on the Senate and demanded that they keep the front up or else he'd have them all killed in inhumane ways.

Perseus often had conflicting thoughts about Queen Annabeth. He had known right from the beginning that he was to be wary of her. He may have had some sexual pleasures with her, but he knew that she did not reciprocate the same feelings he had for her. Perseus had often compared her to Odysseus who was also favored by the goddess Athena. Odysseus was cunning and smart. _The best lies are always the ones that are closest to the truth,_ was the saying that he came to compare Queen Annabeth to. She was a manipulator, she knew what strings to pull on each person to make sure that she gets what she wants. He had seen her try it on him multiple times that they had been together. He had fed her the best kinds of lies to play her own game with her without her even knowing it. Perseus could see something going down with her. She had always been suspicious.

The dream he had nights ago, the Aquila and the owl, Perseus was coming to the suspicious conclusion that the black owl was Queen Annabeth. Perseus still didn't know what the dream itself was alluding to but she had a big play in it. Even if she herself didn't even know it yet. Perseus had to keep up the allusion that he didn't suspect anything. Maybe it was for the sake of himself and yes, he was being selfish but sometimes you can't be selfless all the time and he knew that. He had to protect himself from getting onto the radar of the Queen and whatever conspiracies she was planning by herself. Her own father had said she was not to be trusted.

_Do not trust Annabeth under any circumstances. She has always been manipulative and if she wants something, she _will _get it no matter what the cost_, Frederick had warned him nights ago.

The voice of his mother was ringing inside of Perseus' head.

_Always follow your gut instinct. If it doesn't feel right, it most likely is not_, her soft voice was warning him.

He hadn't heard that soft voice in years. Perseus had always hoped that her voice would be his conscious, but it seemed that for a while there, he didn't even have one. And the people of Rome seemed to be lacking one as well. Perseus was hit with a feeling of nostalgia with the echoing of his mothers voice. It had been so long and he had thought he had forgotten it after all these years. But he was glad that she was still there helping him along the way even if he was a grown man.

Perseus never had alone time to think through all these things. His life had always been pretty hectic. On the Chios he was a farmer and worked from sunrise to sunset with his family growing food for them to survive on. After fleeing from the ambush he had traveled with a crew of over twenty men for years. There was always excitement and adventure on the new horizon. In the type of lifestyle Perseus led, there was no such thing as quiet nights and times to reflect and have deep thoughts. Going to Rome, being the guards for the royals themselves, he worked nearly everyday of the year with Jason as his only company. He loved Jason like his own brother, but there were things that could not be said around even him. Now for the first time it seems in forever, Perseus was alone in the dark barracks of his room inside the palace. He was alone to think of these deep thoughts that could be worthy of the ancient philosophers of Socrates, Aristotle and Plato.

Perseus found himself staring out his window looking up at the cosmos that was spread before him. It seemed to be infinite, never ending like the gods. The troubles that mortals such as himself have are so petty to them. They mean nothing. The next centuries that come after this, they won't even remember the details of this day. Perseus would hate to be immortal, never aging or dying because it makes his life seem that much better and worth living. People have fought over who should be emperor, king or queen or tyrant of an empire because they would be deemed gods amongst the mortals they rule over. Perseus would never want that for himself ever. It seems ridiculous because really, only the gods are really gods. Julius Caesar, Augustus, they are not gods. They were just great rulers who did great things to achieve power and status. Most people are naive though, they don't observe and think like Perseus does.

Perseus wants more than anything for his life to mean something. Even if it means getting out of Rome and looking for his mother which he prays to every god that she is still alive. If it means staying in Rome to protect the Emperors and Empresses that come after Octavian and Annabeth, then so be it. But he does know that something is going on, something weird and he doesn't like it. Not one bit. And he has a feeling that the Queen is a key player.

So Perseus will keep up his silent observer role and wait and see.

* * *

><p>Jason couldn't believe how blind he has been over these past few months. He had always prided himself with being a great observer and knowing what happens everywhere. He was a praetor for Jupiter's sake! He knows most of the ins and outs of Rome and it's people and the people who run the empire. Piper's confession seemed like a slap in the face for Jason.<p>

He had always been wary of Queen Annabeth, most people he knew have felt the same way as he. She had shown her hatred from the very beginning and had let nothing be held back from it. Jason couldn't even concentrate on _the Agamemnon_ because he was too busy worrying and berating himself for his blind stupidity.

Clytemnestra, the wife of Agamemnon reminded Jason of Queen Annabeth. She was able to lie and use deceit to get what she wanted. Of course, she goes and kills Agamemnon and the Queen hasn't done that yet, but still it was weird. Jason felt like he was seeing the Queen on stage instead of a character. It was very unsettling.

Now that Jason thought of it, a lot of things were unsettling to him now a days. After visiting the seer Hazel and she foretold of the downfall of Rome, he had realized that maybe Rome has been on this downfall for a while. He knew that every great empire comes to an end eventually. They had conquered the Greeks and ended their reign of influence on the western world. The Persians who were so mighty that they had lands as far east where the people looked like Praetor Zhang and had inventions that no one had ever seen before. The Persians were crushed not only by the Greeks in the Persian Wars centuries before, but by savages on the east who called themselves the Mongols. All great empires come to an end, and maybe it was time for Romes to finish too.

That's what Jason was worried about. He didn't wish to see the collapse of an empire right before his eyes. He could see reality, but he was hoping that Rome would stay powerful for centuries to come. An empire that would last a thousand years and remain in history forever for the achievements of the army and emperors that run the empire to success. Maybe Jason humored, it was the fall of the Republic that has led to the slow and steady downfall of Rome. The Republic was a great system of leading a country. The senate still exists, but has a slim hold on power and what say they have to help run the empire as smoothly for its people as possible. Because of Julius Caesar and his son Augustus, the renown heroes almost as great as Romulus himself, was the cause of the collapse of the Republic.

Emperors are called Caesars in his honor and are respected and treated like gods amongst mortals. And maybe to an extent that is true, but Jason didn't really believe it. He didn't believe the gods themselves would actually allow such pride in mortals. The gods were nothing more than humans glorified. They were far from perfect, all the sins they do and the punishments of mortals and even their own kind it is the epitome of flawed. And that's why Jason liked the gods so much. If they were perfect he'd have doubt on whether or not they're even real. Even if his father is the king of the gods themselves and the powers he obtains proves it. Perfect people are fake people.

When the trilogy was over, Jason couldn't wait to get out of there. Normally he loved going to the theatre and watching actors perform better than he could ever possibly imagine himself doing. Piper was the one who hated these things and was usually dragged by Jason to accompany him so he wouldn't be by himself. But tonight, it seemed the cosmos had switched them both.

As Jason and Piper made their way back they only exchanged small talk. They told their brief opinions on how they thought the acting was, the scenery, props and everything else that went into a play. It wasn't like the normal flow of conversation between the two, and they both knew that but didn't address it at all. Once they went back in they kissed goodnight before heading off in their different ways.

Jason didn't want to go back to bed and with Perseus. He needed someone to talk to and he didn't want to talk to his best friend about it. So he went to the second person he had in mind. There were no late night patrols in the hallways so Jason was able to get to the rooms easily. He looked both ways just in case and quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds later a mop of black hair came into his view and stifling a yawn. When she looked up she blinked her blue eyes a couple of times to clear her vision.

"What? Why are you here Jason?" Thalia quietly asked her voice still full of sleep.

Jason gave her a sheepish grin and shuffled from foot to foot. He might be a whole head taller than his sister, but she was older and he respected her. Thalia always made Jason just a little nervous.

"I uh, need to talk to you."

She arched a black eyebrow and crossed her arms while looking up at him.

"Where? It's not like I can just drag you into my room. Luke's sleeping."

Jason flashed her a smile before grabbing her hand. "I know a place. Follow me."

He dragged her out to the garden that was in the middle of the palace. It was big enough that no one would know they're there unless they were following them. And Jason looked back every couple of minutes to make sure that wasn't the case. Once he was inside the garden it was like a labyrinth of different trees and fauna that seemed to glow beautifully in the moonlight that Diana was giving off. It made it seem almost magical to Jason.

_Note to self, bring Piper out here one night,_ he thought to himself for future notice.

Once he was sure that they were safe he sat down on a stone bench that was carefully and elaborately decorated and carved. He patted it and Thalia sat next to him with a small smile on her face. Jason still couldn't believe he didn't know about her until a few months prior. He loved his sister because she acted like the mother figure that Jason always wanted and was still a great sister as well. It was double bonus for Jason and he lucked out greatly. He thanked Fortuna for that.

She placed a gentle hand on Jason's arm. "What seems to bothering you so much that you dragged me out to a garden in the middle of the night?"

Her tone was light and Jason appreciated that because he was swirling with anxious energy inside his body. He gave a small smile in thanks to her.

"It's about Queen Annabeth," he said.

The mention of Queen Annabeth sobered Thalia up quickly and she took on a serious face and posture.

"What about her?" she asked quietly.

"Something's bothering me about her. I have a feeling that she is planning something and I don't know what I should do about it."

Jason looked into an identical pair of electric blue eyes hoping to gain some guidance from his sister. There was an awkward silence between the two and Thalia's eyes seemed to be full of raw emotion that she wasn't letting out. Jason wanted to know what she was thinking but he didn't want to be rude about it.

"What exactly do you think she's planning?" she asked carefully.

There was some hesitance in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Jason. But of course he didn't call her out on it. He just closed his eyes and sighed trying to calm himself down.

"I- I don't know and that's what's bothering me the most. I just have this gut feeling inside of me that's going crazy and I can't tell what it's for! But the seer, Hazel and Perseus' dream had mentioned something about the Queen. And I don't know. I'm just worried that I'm going to see my entire world come collapsing down in front of me and it's scary!"

Jason felt close to tears because all these emotions were swirling like crazy inside of him and he wasn't used to it all. Being raised in Roman society and being put through military school and in battle it hardened Jason into being the perfect soldier and not feeling these emotions. It was a reason why he left the line of duty when he knew he could get out. He didn't want that anymore. He wanted to be his own person. Its what he admired so greatly about Perseus and the Greeks. In Rome it's about working together as a team, everything is team work and for the benefit of everyone. Greece, it was city-states that were in it for their own good, it was no team work. There was nationalist views based on what city-state you were from whether it was from Athens or Sparta. The Greeks lived such different lives from the Romans.

He felt Thalia bring him into a hug and she was soothing him by rubbing his back. It was then Jason realized that he was crying. He was finally letting out all the emotions that had been bottled up by years of hardened experience in Rome's Legion. And he was okay with letting go, and he was especially glad it was in front of his sister who he had come to love better than anyone he's ever met.

"It's going to be okay Jason," Thalia whispered in his ear trying to calm him down.

"There's nothing to worry about. Rome's going to be fine, you're just overwhelmed by work and those dreams it's nothing to worry about. Everything will be okay you'll see."

Jason felt like he was with his mother. He had never had anyone reassure him in that motherly way before. He realized it was probably because Thalia has three children of her own and has experience soothing worries from people. The thought made Jason blush because he was acting like a child in front of his sister. She put both her hands on his shoulders and made sure they were looking eye to eye.

"It's okay to let emotions and tensions go once in a while. Keeping them bottled up will only result in disaster. You want to know how I know this?"

Jason just nodded his head.

"Because look what it did to Annabeth," was all she said.

The words were simple enough but they were firm enough to end the conversation and bonding time. Thalia stood up and reached her hand out to grab Jason. He smiled and lifted himself before the two walked out of the garden with Thalia's arm around his waist.


End file.
